Ladron en la Mira
by Fher34
Summary: Su mision: Traer a Hyuuga Hinata a la Organizacion de Konoha para cumplir el plan del Capitan Hatake. Facil, verdad? No. La muchacha con ojos de luna esconde algo, y hara cosas que no le agradaran mucho al rubio, comenzando con su 'AMIGABLE' saludo por parte suya. Pero Hinata no es la unica que traera problemas para nuestros heroes. Suna tambien estara en su contra y creara un caos
1. Prefacio: El Comienzo

Okay, gente, nenas y nenes, esta historia la comenze a escribir hace 2 dias, así es que por favor, comenten y dejen sus reviews :)

Mi computadora no tiene letras hispanas, por esa razón, si tengo errores en los acentos, etc, déjenme saber!

Gracias!

Att, Fher43 :D

"..." ← dialogo normal

"_..."_ - pensamientos

"**..."- ** Kurama hablando dentro de la mente de Naruto

* * *

**Prefacio: El Comienzo**

Japón, 1980

* * *

La noche era lluviosa, fría, y para nada invitante.

Gordas gotas de agua trasluciente caían rápido hacia la tierra, creando un ruido algo ignorable sobre los techos de las humildes casas localizadas en las afueras de la más cercana ciudad.

De repente, un rayo de luz deslumbro el angosto pasaje por el cual una joven de cabello negro azulado, agarrado en una larga trenza, corría en forma fugitiva. Su respiración era agitada y algo rasposa; era obvio que había estado corriendo por un buen rato. Sus ropas estaban sucias con el barro del suelo y se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda capa de piel, cargadas de agua, sudor, y el olor a perfume caro. En su cintura una bolsa brincaba con cada uno de sus pasos, pegando una y otra vez contra su pierna izquierda.

Cualquier persona hubiera pensado que esa chica de ojos aperlados y piel blanca estaba loca por correr en medio de una tormenta, pero ella no lo veía de esa manera.

Todo lo que pasaba por su mente era desaparecer, huir lejos de su antigua vida, y no volver a mirar atrás. Todo lo que su cansado cerebro podía producir eran ordenes para sus piernas, las cuales se debilitaban mas y mas con cada paso.

Finalmente, no podía más. Tenia que detenerse o sino moriría antes de poder librarse de las garras de su _prestigiada_ familia.

Hinata Hyuuga paro, en ese momento, y sus débiles músculos también.

Ya casi cumpliría una semana en la fuga, corriendo durante la noche y parte de la madrugada, y durmiendo durante las horas en las cuales el sol brillaba. Las tinieblas se habían convertido en sus cómplices,y la luna su guiadora; los árboles en su escondite y la lluvia en su agua.

Irónicamente, prefería vivir así que volver a la vida de lujo que hace una semana atrás había abandonado. Había cambiado sus exquisitos vestidos de telas importadas por pantalones de hombre y camisas largas, hermosos peinados finos por una trenza rural. Sí, vivir como una vagabunda era mucho mejor que aguantar todo lo que una vida de rica la había hecho sufrir.

Hinata trató de respirar profundamente, pero era mas difícil de lo que esperaba. Su corazón latía rápidamente, como si se quisiera salir de su pecho.

_Thud, thud, thud._

Su cabeza retumbaba dentro de su cráneo, saltando con un dolor inimaginable. Sus mejillas estaban rojizas con calor, aunque la lluvia le daba su baja temperatura para mantener su temperatura corporal en balance. Hinata suspiro lentamente mientras otro relámpago, cargado con un fuego azul, decendia del cielo. Unos segundos mas tarde, el temblor del trueno retumbó la superficie.

Soltando un gran bocado de aire, Hinata se preparo para volver a su camino. Tenia que poner mas distancia entre _ellos_ y ella.

"Huh," Hinata cerro sus ojos. "Creo que ya... no puedo correr mas," se dijo a si misma. Con sus ultimas fuerzas, se sentó pesadamente sobre un bote de plástico que había en el callejón. Reposo su cabeza sobre la pared a sus espaldas, y cerro sus opacos ojos momentáneamente, pensando que tal vez, si descansaba un poco, podría mas tarde recuperar fuerzas suficientes para continuar.

"Solo...unos cuantos minutos..." susurro.

En ese momento, se olvido de la furiosa lluvia cayendo, del calor intenso que no se agotaba, de las preocupaciones de ser encontrada de nuevo por su familia, y de su gruñona hambre.

De pronto, un fuerte brazo sacudió su adolorido hombro. Hinata, sin querer, grito en dolor y ciegamente trato de golpear a cualquier cosa (o persona) que le estaba causando tan gran molestia.

En la distancia, escucho a una voz maldecir en francés cuando su puño se conecto con la suave cara de alguien, creando un doloroso _crack_.

Sus ojos se abrieron y tuvo que parpadear para ver si estaba viendo adecuadamente cuando la escena en frente de sus narices empezó a tomar forma.

Un joven rubio yacía en el suelo enfrente de ella, atendiendo su nariz en su mano, la cual estaba sangrando.

Hinata miró incrédula a su mano izquierda, la cual en ese momento justo comenzó a tornarse un color rojizo. Estaba segura de que esa diminuta mancha más tarde se convertiría en un gran moretón púrpura, pero en ese momento, no le importo en lo más mínimo; en ese momento se echo a reír como loca.

El joven desconocido la miro con confusión y enojo.

"Pero que rayos te pasa, vieja loca?!" trato de gritar, pero como aun tenia la mano sobre la mayoría de su cara, y su nariz por lo que se podía ver estaba aun fluyentemente sangrando, lo que en realidad salio fue: "Pefo quew gayos fe fasa veja foca?!"

Pero la 'vieja loca' no le estaba poniendo atención.

Todo el estrés de la semana, las preocupaciones, el poco sueño, el cansancio, y la constante presión de ser encontrada le cayeron encima como de golpe, y su risa se convirtió en llanto.

Los ojos del joven se agrandaron con panco. Nunca en su vida había tenido en frente a una muchacha llorando ante él y no sabia que hacer. Miró hacia su alrededor, pensando que tal vez alguien más se podría encargar pero para su permanente desgracia, no había humano en la mira.

"Hey," dijo él, pero sonando más como "phey." Acercándose, levanto la barbilla de la chica con la única mano que no cubria su rostro.

La muchacha levanto la mirada lentamente. Y gritó, "Muy cerca!"

El rubio, tan salido de onda, gritó en respuesta mientras la muchacha por su parte caía fuera de su soporte y hacia el suelo, mojándose su parte trasera.

El hombre joven se quedo sin hablar por unos segundos (pues no podía creer que maldita su suerte era por toparse con una mujer, que ademas de bonita, estaba en el mundo de los maniáticos) pero después de ceñir sus cejas, molesto pregunto, "Cuál es tu problema?" mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba como mejor podía el resto de la sangre con su camisa negra.

La muchacha abrió su boca para contestar, pero ninguna oración salia de su boca. "Yo..." susurró.

El rubio la miró, esperando su respuesta, pero de repente se percato de algo más. Entrecerrando sus ojos, se acerco hacia la muchacha y la tomo a vista por primera vez.

Una trenza bien ajustada sujetaba a una larga cabellera negroazul con reflejos violetas; un fleco cortado en moda de princesa; dos mechones dieron forma a pómulos altos y delicados. Una bolsa de cuero, no muy grande, se encontraba amarrada a caderas bien formadas, las cuales a pesar de estar escondidas bajo ropaje suelto, aun podían ser vistas en toda su totalidad. La cara de ella estaba manchada estaba sucia con un poco de lodo y exuberantes pestañas negras escondían parte de sus ojos, que con aun con la poca luz que había aun podían resplandecer y reflejarse como los de un exótico gato.

Los ojos de la peliazul...los ojos de aperlado color lavanda...esos ojos pertenecían a...

"La heredera Hyuuga ."

**Flashback**

**1 semana antes**

**Tokyo, Japón 1980**

Era la mitad de la noche y todo el pueblo dormía tranquilamente.

Bueno, _casi_ todos.

Un joven de cabellos dorados se asomo por la esquina de la calle, esperando la señal de su amigo de pelo negro. Su cuerpo vibraba con adrenalina, con la energía de poder hacer algo peligroso y salirse con la suya. Era una sensación inigualable. Era...felicidad y emoción pura.

Una sombra tomo su atención en ese entonces y un silbido ligero, como el de un pájaro nocturno, lleno el aire.

Uzumaki Naruto sonrió. Talvez no sabia a quien estaba robando en ese momento, ni para quien específicamente el dinero y la mercancía estaban dirigidos, pero una cosa si era segura: amaba su trabajo.

Bajándose del techo donde estaba, se encontró cara a cara con un azabache de ojos oscuros y piel clara.

Uchiha Sasuke miro al rubio y acentúo, indicando a las bolsas con objetos que valían obviamente la pena, pues el ultimo miembro de la familia Uchiha nunca se molestaba en hacer trabajos que no traerían nada bueno.

Pero este, este trabajo, su misión en ese único mes, si era el bueno.

"Terminaste?" pregunto Naruto en voz baja.

"Hmph," dijo Sasuke algo ofendido. "Que esperabas, tonto? Por supuesto que si. El sistema de la mansión no era tan bueno como pensé." Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, el azabache tomo su camino con Naruto siguiéndolo un paso por detrás.

"Tal vez solo tuviste suerte," respondió Naruto, un poco irritado por la actitud superior que su compañero siempre tenia encima. "La familia ni siquiera se encuentra en casa; eso solo lo hizo fácil para aun seguimos dentro de su propiedad, y los perros guardianes no se van a quedar dormidos por mucho tiempo más," advirtió el rubio ojos azules.

"Crei haberte dicho que te encargarás de ellos mientras yo sacaba a los pocos guardas inútiles fuera de nuestro camino," dijo Sasuke con paciencia, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años.

"Y así fue!" exclamo Naruto, enojado. "Hubiera preferido encargarme de los 'inútiles' hombres con uniforme bonito y planchado en vez de noquear a unos cans rabiosos y evitando sus mordidas! Tenían unos grandes colmillos, sabes," añadio siniestramente a su amigo de la infancia, el cual simplemente le metió un coscorrón que dejo seriamente adolorido al rubio inmaduro.

"Eso duele!" se quejo.

"Basta, Naruto, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Apresuremonos; tenemos que entregar esto"- sacudio la bolsa que cargaba y apunto a la otra que su amigo sostenia- "a Kakashi antes de las 3 de la mañana. Ese fue el trato."

"Si, si, ya lo se." Con un suspiro, Naruto incremento su paso y comenzó a correr junto con Sasuke, pasando los guardias tirados, la barrera de hierro que la familia de la mansión había instalado, y dejando atrás la casa la cual Naruto pensó nunca mas volver a ver.

Pero el destino no le iba a jugar como el planeaba, pues esa casa no pertenecía a cualquier persona.

Le pertenecía a nada mas ni nada menos que al famoso (o infamoso) Hyuuga Hiashi, presidente de una de las pocas corporaciones petroleras en Japón, cabeza de una de las mas poderosas y ricas familias en el país, y el padre de la mujer a la que en un futuro no muy lejano amaría.

* * *

**Nota de autor: Si, es corto, pero esto solo es el comienzo de la aventura! C: Espero que sigan leyendo**


	2. Cap 1: Topandose con un Ladron

Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de la historia:)

Espero que les agrade, y seria genial si pudieran comentar! :D Soy nueva en esto de escribir en castellano, asi es que disculpenme por errores gramaticales, etc. Me acostumbre por mucho tiempo al inglés c:

Gracias por sus reviews, y espero poder subir Capitulo 2 en unos cuantos días, dependiendo de mi tiempo! :D

Att, Fher43 :D

* * *

**: Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes no me pertenecen (tristemente!Argh! x( solo me pertenecen en mis más profundos sueños y fantasías )y si me pertenecieran, ya hubiera hecho clarisimo el NaruHina XDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Topandose con un ladrón**

**1 Semana Antes (de la incidente entre Hina&Naru :P)**

La bodega estaba debajo de una tienda de tela y accesorios para la gente que creaba su propia ropa o para los costureros del pequeño pueblo. El lugar era bastante humilde y muy organizado ( y no era gracias al dueño, eso si que era obvio). Los clientes pasaban por enfrente sin voltear a ver dos veces todos los días,y aunque hubiera sido irónico en circunstancias normales, el hecho de no llamar la atención hacia a dicho dueño muy, pero muy, feliz.

Y si estas leyendo esto ahora, y te preguntas la razón por la cual el jefe del negocio era feliz sin clientes, bueno, aquí esta la respuesta: la razón por la cual él estaba contento era porque estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en mantenerse fuera de la linea de fuego. En otras palabras, su escondite de ladrones y mercaderes ilegales estaba muy seguro y no tenia que preocuparse. Por ahora.

Hatake Kakashi no puedo evitar una sonrisa burlona.

_Si la gente supiera lo que hay aquí...se llevarían una gran sorpresa_, pensó, divertido por la idea.

Kakashi era un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años con un montón de cabello plateado, usaba una especie de mascara de tela muy delgada que escondía misteriosamente la mayoría de su cara, dejando solo una parte del lado derecho en plena vista. La ropa que llevaba puesta realmente no importaba para las personas que se presentaban, pues el hombre causaba tan gran curiosidad que lo único que la gente veía era su rostro cubierto.

En su mano llevaba un libro, el cual tenia una portada color verde con una estatua griega muy famosa en pose pensativa, con corazones tachados en nubes. Era una portada bastante patética, por decirlo así.

De repente, la puerta de su pequeña oficina comenzó a abrirse y dos individuos cargando unos bultos trataron de entrar sin tocar o pedir permiso, pero antes de que lo lograran, una muchacha de unos quince años con cabello castaño y corto les impidió la entrada, diciéndoles en voz baja y no con mucha confidencia que no podían pasar.

"Vamos, Matsuri. No me hagas la noche más pesada, quieres," replico una voz masculina de mala gana. "Estoy cansado y quiero acabar con este trabajo de una vez por todas." Y con eso, abrió la puerta por completo y pasó, echando a un lado a la ligera chica que le había impedido la entrada hace unos segundos. Su compañero rubio se echo una carcajada incomoda, le pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de su amigo a la castaña, la cual estaba mirando al pelinegro con una mirada que podía exterminar a cualquiera, antes de también seguirlo dentro.

Kakashi suspiro pero no los volteo a ver. Ni siquiera se molesto en esconder su lectura, pues ya sabia quienes eran y ya hacia rato que los estaba esperando. "Llegan tarde," dijo vagamente, sus ojos aun metidos en las paginas enfrente de él.

"Hmph," fue todo lo que el muchacho de cabello obscuro con highlights azules respondió mientras aventaba lo que cargaba en la mesa, mirando a Kakashi impacientemente.

Naruto, por su parte, decidió añadir un poco más con voz indignada. "Eh?! Tu nos dices que llegamos tarde? No tienes ni el solo derecho!Tú eres el que siempre se retrasa por horas simplemente porque se te ocurrió _perderte en el camino de la vida_!Al menos el teme y yo tenemos una escusa original!"

Kakashi fingio curiosidad, haciendo que su único ojo visible se agrandara dramáticamente, creando una mirada algo diabólica que le daba escalofríos al rubio boca-grande. "A si? No me digas. Entonces eso significa que terminaron con el trato, no?"

"Así es," dijo Sasuke con voz muerta. "Si no te importa, nos largamos de aquí; tengo mejores cosas que hacer en este instante."

Naruto lo miró con expresión de idiota. Este teme, se dijo a si mismo, apuesto a que las mejores cosas que tiene que hacer es dormir por un día entero. Pero no dejando saber sus pensamientos, sonrió picaramente y pregunto con tono travieso y bromista, "Hey, Sasuke, esas cosas importantes no tendra algo que ver con Sakura, o siiii?"

Si estaba tratando de llamar la atención de se amigo (quien por cierto era un grandisimo patán), el plan de Naruto estaba destinado a fallar épicamente, pues el Señor Amargado solo dio uno de sus famosos "hmph" y estaba a punto de salir por donde había llegado cuando la voz de Kakashi lo detuvo por completo.

"Bueno, yo tenia una misión que pagaría al menos el **95%** más que la que acabas de hacer..." comenzó él muy disimulado, mirando al techo del cuarto como si este realmente estuviera presenciando la conversación y hablándole, o algo así por el estilo. Naruto no sabia como describirlo; Kakashi así era de raro aveces.

El hombre suspiro dramáticamente en una decepción totalmente falsa "Pero, esta bien, si no lo quieren, o si no están interesados, siempre puedo mandar a Kiba y a Shino..."

"Hey,hey!" lo interrumpió Naruto rápidamente. "No te pongas a hacer conclusiones por tu cuenta, viejo!" le acusó.

Kakashi solo alzo los hombros inexpresivamente, sus ojos una vez más en su pequeña lectura. "Soló lo digo porque no se ven muy dispuestos, eso es todo."

"Dijiste 95%?" pregunto una voz a la puerta.

Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado. "Hey, tu dijiste que no te interesaba; largo de aquí, teme, esta misión sera mia," acertó el joven rubio con una gran sonrisa. "Sooolo mía."

"Acaso me estas retando, cara de idiota?"

"Y que si lo estoy, niño emo?

"Como es que me has llamado, imbécil?!"

"Acaso estar sordo?! No voy a repetir lo que ya he dicho." Naruto se cruzo de manos, pretendiendo ignorar al pelinegro de su amigo.

"Mira, retardado mental, más te vale que te trages tus palabras de una buena vez."

"Hmph!"

"O es qué tienes miedo de decirme las cosas en mi cara, dobe?" La expresión de Sasuke se torno triunfante y una sonrisa arrogante se formo en sus labios.

"Que qué?!" grito el rubio, aturdiendo al hombre adulto sentado en su cojín en el suelo. " Yo, asustado de ti! Ni en tus dulces sueños de bebe baboso, teme!"

Mientras los dos seguían su serie de insultos, Kakashi no pudo evitar verlos con un caso de depresión momentánea. _Me sorprende que aun sigan vivos los dos... pero lo que no me sorprendería en un futuro no muy lejano del presente es encontrar a estos tontos muertos y enterrados por sus propias manos._

"Basta, muchachos..."

"Ha! Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es ser un ladrón de verdad!"

"Qué es lo estas tratando de decir, arrogante Uchiha?!"

"Muchachos..."

"Si tu cerebro de pollo no puede analizar lo que he dicho, entonces el solo hecho prueba mi punto!"

"Sasuke baka! Si estas insinuando que soy un cabeza hueca, estas muy equivocado!"

Sasuke estaba apunto de gritarle un poco más y darle un pedazo de su mente cuando fue interrumpido por Kakashi.

"MUCHACHOS!"

Los dos se tornaron a la fuente de tal grito con la boca abierta, lista para disparar más insultos inmaduros.

Se apuntaron el uno al otro. "El comenzó!" acusaron simultáneamente.

Una gotita resbalo por el sien de Kakashi. "Aun ni siquiera les he dicho de lo que el nuevo trabajo se trata y ya están como niñas chiquitas peleando por la misma muñeca. Se nota que su relación no ha cambiado en lo absoluto en estos últimos 3 años. Pero si no se van a tranquilizar, se pueden olvidar de esto."

Los dos ladrones expertos se dieron la espalda pero no comentaron nada más.

"Ahora, escuchen." Naruto y Sasuke lo miraron fijamente; el tono de Kakashi habia cambiado a uno letalmente serio y ambos decidieron que si querían que el otro terminara como un perdedor, más valía que prestaran atención.

"La heredera de la familia a la que acaban de robar de lo que ellos mismos un día también robaron, ha desaparecido."

"Desaparecido?" cuestiono Naruto, su voz una de negocios (pues como no, si éste trabajo era uno de los mejores que solo llegaban en una vida!)

"Cómo?" lo secundo Sasuke.

"Como ustedes saben, la familia Hyuuga no estaba en casa hoy, y no lo estará por algunos días más, pues como se los había dicho antes, ahora mismo deben de estar en Suna," comenzó, mirando a los chicos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza. "Durante el viaje, el transporte donde las hijas de Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata y Hyuuga Hanabi, viajaban simplemente dejo de trabajar aproximadamente a 15 minutos menos las 2000 horas del día de ayer. Como ya la noche se aproximaba y no había lugares cercanos donde pasar la noche, los guardias que estaban con la heredera y su hermana tomaron posiciones afuera del coche. Sin embargo, cuando los encontraron a aproximadamente las 2100 horas, los guardias yacian en el suelo, inconscientes, al igual que la hermana de la heredera y su chofer."

"Y esa tal Hinata?" pregunto Sasuke aunque tenia el presentimiento de que ya sabia que le había acontecido. Su teoría fue comprovada cuando Kakashi simplemente asintió. Naruto también lo había estado pensando pues sus siguientes palabras estaban llenas de realización.

"Eso significa que la heredera tomo la oportunidad para escapar mientras se movían de localización," sumario Naruto, aunque algo confundido por los motivos desconocidos de la chica.

"Hmm," murmullo el Uchiha. "Pero no tendría más sentido si hubiera sido secuestrada?" les preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y reposaba su peso muerto sobre una pared vecina. Vaya que estaba agotado. "Me refiero a que la mujer esa lo tiene todo, buena casa, buena clase social, no creo que haiga intercambiado toda una vida de lujos por las calles mugrientas y llenas de hambre en este país. La economia de los años 80's en Japón aún no se a restablecido y no esta muy bonito aquí afuera si eres una mujer debíl rondando por ahí."

"Por lo que sé, Hinata a aprendido como defenderse a sí misma desde que era una pequeña niña. Su padre, aunque hubiera preferido varones, les enseño las artes de pelea a ambas hijas. No creo que Hinata sea tan indefensa.Y un secuestro es lo que la familia Hyuuga le dirá a todo el mundo,incluso a sí mismos." Les dio a sus antiguos aprendices su famosa sonrisa de un solo ojo cerrado. "Sin embargo, mis informes me dicen que la relación entre Hinata y Hiashi es muy tensa y es concluyente decir que ella se ha alejado de él apropósito, así que es mucho más probable que la heredera ande afuera en las calles por su misma cuenta."

"Entonces... quieres que la encontremos?"

"No específicamente, Naruto, pero cierta parte requiere eso."

El joven rubio se le quedo mirando especulativamente. "Y entonces?"

"La familia va a hacer ver lo que le ocurrió a la muchacha como un secuestro, eso es obvio, y como estoy seguro de que Hiashi prefiere decir que sus guardias no sirven para nada en lugar de gritar a los cuatro vientos que su perfecta familia no existe en lo absoluto, preferiría cegarse a la posibilidad de que Hinata lo abandono por decisión propia. La primera fase de este plan consiste en conseguir a la muchacha, y la segunda en llamar a Hiashi por una _diminutiva_ recompensa en cambio de la nena, y BAM. Demos la misión por completada."

Naruto entrecerro sus ojos claros en pensamiento. "Por alguna razón desconocida, tengo el fuerte presentimiento de que estas haciendo que esto suena más fácil de lo que en realidad es..."

"Sensei, nos dijo que Hiashi lo iba a pensar un secuestro. Eso significa que habrá más personas que nosotros al tanto. Estoy en lo cierto?"

Kakashi le sonrió. "Acertaste!"

Una gotita de sudor bajo de la cabeza de Naruto y Sasuke.

"Eso significa que tenemos que apresurarnos," Naruto proclamo. No podía esperar para empezar con la búsqueda! Ahora si probaría que el era un buen ladrón, uno de los mejores que el mundo corrupto y justo podía ofrecer. Y con el dinero, podia que cumpliera la cantidad que nececitaba para volver a su pais...

"Tranquilo, Naruto. No te precipites," le aconsejó Kakashi. "Como te lo había mencionado, eso paso ayer, osea hace unas siete horas aproximadamente. Aun tenemos algo de tiempo. Por qué no te vas a tu casa y duermes unas cuantas horas? Tu viaje, junto con Sasuke y Kiba, empezará mañana al medio día, así es que estén listos para entonces!"

* * *

**Los días venideros**

* * *

Justo como lo había mandado Kakashi, al día siguiente, los tres compañeros de la infancia partieron de sus respectivas viviendas hacia la fuente de los informes de Kiba, quién se había tomado la liberta de tracear la esencia de la heredera de la fortuna Hyuuga inmediatamente después de haberse enterado la noche anterior de la misión que llevaría a cabo con un callado y rocoso Uchiha y un ruidoso y apasionado Uzumaki.

Por cinco días buscaron, pero la muchacha era demasiado buena escondiendo su paradero, o Kiba y su gigantesco perro eran unos perdedores del rastreo, porque al fin del quinto día, las únicas pistas que habían encontrado eran un kimono violeta muy fino tirado en el lodo y una cachucha negra en las cimas de un árbol.

"Pero que diantres estaba pasando por la cabeza de esa chica?" se preguntó Naruto en voz alta.

Sasuke no otorgo respuesta, mas Kiba sí.

"Ni idea. Yo que ella me hubiera quedado contento donde estaba," replico el joven de cabellos castaños y marcas rojas en ambas mejillas. "Aunque eso si, nos da la escusa de ganar un dinero extra," sonrió. " Y ademas," añadio divertido mirando a una foto de la Hyuuga, "la chiquilla rica no esta del todo mal. Sus atributos de mujer están muy bien hechos. Me pregunto de que lado los heredo." Se echo a reír mientras su perro blanco, Akamaru, ladraba en acuerdo.

"Huh?" Naruto echó un vistazo por encima del hombro del joven castaño. "TENIAS UNA FOTO Y NO ME LA HABIAS MOSTRADO?! Pero qué coños te pasa? Me la hubieras enseñado antes!"

"Tranquilo hombre. No sabia que tenias que verla. Qué el capitán Kakashi no te dio chance de hecharle un vistazo?"

"Beh," dijo el rubio, arrebatando la imagen de las manos de Kiba. "No tuve la oportunidad porque luego que llegué de mi misión con el teme, y recién tome esta, me fue a dormir. No había pegado el ojo en unos cuatro días, sabes..." su voz decallo mientras miraba a la joven mujer en la fotografía que rudamente le había quitado al cara de perro de su amigo. La muchacha poseía de largos cabellos obscuros con un tinte de azul violeta acomodados en un tipo de peinado fino que se miraba un tanto complicado. Era obvio que no sabia que alguien en ese momento estaba tomando su foto, pues su mirada estaba dirigida a algo, o alguien, a su derecha. Sus labios formaban una cálida y suave sonrisa, aunque tímida a la vez. Los dedos de sus manos estaban entreloqueados fuertemente enfrente de ella y si, sus atributos frontales eran exactamente como Kiba hace un momento los había descrito. La foto demostraba todo su ser desde las grandes caderas, a la pequeña cintura, hasta la coronilla de su cabeza. Era una belleza sin igual.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención del rubio fueron sus ojos, grandes y expresivos. Lo más raro era que no tenían pupila, sino un especie de textura que resemblaba a una perla color lila. Al principio pensó que estaba mirando mal, pero al dar nuevamente un vistazo, se dio cuenta de que en verdad la chica no tenia pupila alguna.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir como un calor abrazador cubría su cara. "Wow, con razón no querías compartir tal belleza," le dijo a Kiba, solo para darse cuenta de que ya nadie camina a su lado, sino que por estar de baboso idolizando a la diosa de la foto se había quedado en medio camino como un imbécil.

"H-hey! Chicos, esperenme!"

* * *

**Tiempo Presente**

**15 minutos antes de que Hyuuga Hinata decidiera (inconscientemente) que una introducción es dada apropiadamente por medio de una nariz rota y 15 minutos antes de que Uzumaki Naruto aprendiera la lección (a la mala) de no despertar a una joven agresivamente si quería que los huesos de su preciada nariz nunca más se volvieran a quebrar.**

Esa noche, Uzumaki Naruto tenia un grandisimo dilema: no podía dormir.

La lluvia lo había vuelto loco callendo y descendiendo toda la santa noche. Qué el aguaseraso no hiba a parar? se preguntaba mientras se levantaba de su posición en el piso del cuarto de la posada en la que se encontraban él, Kiba, y el teme.

Se rasco la nuca y suspiro.

Siempre había sido un dormilón y nunca antes le había molestado el sonido de la lluvia ni la iluminación extrema de los rayos de luz que caían desde el cielo furioso. Y ahora por qué razón no podía pegar el ojo? Mañana tenia que seguir buscando por la chica Hyuuga y probablemente sin la oportunidad de dormir por los siguientes dos días.

Pues ya que estoy despierto, debería empezar a hacer algo útil por aquí...

Pero las cosas útiles no le estaban llamando mucha la atención, asi es que sin ponerse a pensarlo dos veces, salio del pequeño lugar en el que se alojaba por el momento y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores del pueblo sin importarle que la lluvia lo mojara.

De acuerdo con los rastreos de Kiba, la chica Hyuuga no estaba bastante lejos, pues según los informes de Kakashi, la joven se había escapado a pie y al grupo de tres no les faltaba mucho más para alcanzarla.

Miró hacia el cielo purpura y negro y se dirigió por donde había venido. Si continuaba afuera con ese clima, lo único que conseguiría por seguro iba a ser un resfriado bien bueno.

Cuando un rayo de luz ilumino el callejón por el que caminaba, un bulto de forma humana llamo su atención instantáneamente.

Miro a su alrededor pero las calles estaban vacías (bueno, duh! Eran las benditas cuatro de la madrugada en un pueblito no muy poblado a las afueras de la ciudad, y Naruto no creía que sus habitantes tuvieran tan poco sentido común como él para estar bagando las calles a tal escandalizada hora). Acercándose, se percato que el bulto con forma humano era en realidad un _humano_ dormido o inconsciente.

Tomándolo por el hombro, la sacudió fuertemente, pues pensaba que era algún ebrio rondando por ahí y Naruto, en su estado no pensatorio, estaba a punto de aconsejarle que se fuera a su casa o que encontrara otro lugar en donde pasar la noche porque en el lugar donde estaba se iba a enfermar. Pero para su sorpresa, ninguna de sus palabras lograron salir de su boca porque en ese preciso instante, un puño duro como el concreto lo tomo por sorpresa y le cayo con toda su fuerza sobre cierta parte nasal.

Lo único de lo que se pudo percatar fue el sonido de su pobre nariz fracturándose y como un puñetazo en la cara no era lo que había estado esperando, su guardia estaba baja, por lo cual cayo al suelo mojándose más de lo que ya estaba y golpeándose su parte trasera fuertemente.

Eso seguramente que me deja un gran moretón, pensó aturdido, atendiendo su nariz en su mano, la cual estaba sangrando.

En ese momento la persona quien lo había hecho papilla en un solo instante se echo a reír como loca. Fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta de que el bulto humano era un mujer. Pero eso no lo detuvo para mirarla de forma fea y confundida.

"Pero que rayos te pasa, vieja loca?!" Naruto trato de decir, pero como aun tenia la mano sobre la mayoría de su cara, y su nariz por lo que se podía ver estaba aun fluyentemente sangrando, lo que en realidad salio fue: "Pefo quew gayos fe fasa veja foca?!"

En vez de contestar a su pregunta, lo que en algún momento fue risa ahora se había convertido en llanto.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron con paníco. Nunca en su vida había tenido en frente a una muchacha llorando ante él y no sabia que hacer. Miró hacia su alrededor, pensando que tal vez alguien más se podría encargar pero justo como la vez anterior, y para su permanente desgracia, no había humano en la mira.

"Hey," dijo él, pero sonando más como "phey." Esto es totalmente patetico! pensó. Una chica me ha quebrado la cara! Ya me imagino la reacción de Kiba y el teme. Gruñó mentalmente. Esto era malo. Acercandoce, levanto la barbilla de la chica con la única mano que no cubría su rostro.

La muchacha levanto la mirada lentamente, insegura y algo tímida. Naruto estaba a punto de sonreirle como gesto de que todo estaba bien y que no la iba a lastimar cuando la demente gritó repentinamente y fuera de la nada, "Muy cerca!" espantando como nunca antes en su vida alguien lo había asustado.

El rubio, tan salido de onda, gritó en respuesta mientras la muchacha por su parte caía fuera de su soporte y hacia el suelo, mojándose su parte trasera ( y que rayos estamos diciendo! La joven ya estaba completamente empapada! Ya no podía mojarse a más no poder!)

Nuestro joven se quedó sin hablar por unos segundos (pues no podía creer que maldita su suerte era toparse con una mujer, que además de bonita, estaba en el mundo de los maniáticos) pero después de ceñir sus cejas, molesto preguntó, "Cuál es tu problema?" mientras se levantaba y secaba como mejor podía el resto de la sangre con su camisa negra.

La muchacha abrió su boca para contestar, pero ninguna oración salia de su boca. "Yo..." susurró.

Naruto, entrecerrando sus ojos, se acerco hacia la muchacha y la volteo a ver detalladamente por primera vez.

Una trenza bien ajustada sujetaba a una larga cabellera negroazul con reflejos violetas; un fleco cortado en moda de princesa; dos mechones dieron forma a pómulos altos y delicados. Una bolsa de cuero, no muy grande, se encontraba amarrada a caderas bien formadas, las cuales a pesar de estar escondidas bajo ropaje suelto, aun podían ser vistas en toda su totalidad. La cara de ella estaba sucia con un poco de lodo y exuberantes pestañas negras escondían parte de sus ojos, que con aun con la poca luz que había aun podían resplandecer y reflejarse como los de un exótico gato.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que tomo su atención.

Los ojos de la peliazul...los ojos de aperlado color lavanda...esos ojos solo podían pertenecer a...

"La heredera Hyuuga."

* * *

**A/N: Como me lo pidieron, logre crear capitulos mucho mas largos :P**

**:D Espero que les haiga gustado la segunda parte de la historia, y aun falta mucho más! Sigan mi historia y comenten! **

**El siguiente capitulo sera Capitulo 2: La heredera conoce al ladrón**

**Esperenlo muy pronto :) Tal vez lo tenga listo para el lunes o el domingo por la noche.**

**Se que les habia prometido a algunos de ustedes la historia para ayer (ahorita en mi tiempo son las 12:48 AM del sabado 27 de abril) pero tenia que hacer algunas cosas x( De todas formas, sigan leyendo y gracias por visitar mi historia! :D**

**De verdad lo aprecio.**

**Hugs&Kisses to you all!**


	3. Cap 2: Fase 1 del Plan? COMPLETA!

**Si, lo s****é****. Les dije que este capitulo se llamaría "la heredera conoce al ladrón" pero creo que ese capitulo sera el 3ro. No estoy segura aun, las cosas no han ido como lo había planeado**

**:D aunque tampoco han salido mal **

Respuesta a una pregunta muy importante: Naruto y los demás SI van a tener habilidades, pero eso pasara un poco más adelante

**:PMuy bien,lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta la continuación del cuento! A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Fase 1 del plan? HECHA!**

Tiempo presente

Japón

"Co-como es que sabes mi nombre?"Hinata parpadeo con asombro. Como podría este desconocido saber su identidad? Pero un segundo después de que la pregunta hubiera cruzado su mente, otro pensamiento tomo su lugar.

Un relámpago incendio el cielo con tanta velocidad como las formaciones de ideas dentro del cerebro de la chica aturdida.Y si este era un tipo contratado por su padre para traerla de vuelta a casa? Que si su padre ya estaba enterado de que ya había sido encontrada y venia hacia acá?

El joven de cabellos dorados aun la miraba con ojos de plato y llenos de asombro, su rostro limpiado de toda sangre alguna gracias a las gotas frías de agua que resbalaban por su rostro. En voz llena de maravilla, dijo, "Al fin te encuentro!"

Eso era todo lo que la morena necesitaba oír. En ese instante saco las fuerzas de quien sabe donde y se hecho a correr por la vereda angosta en la que se encontraba con toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían proveer.

"Hey!" grito el chico con confusión en su voz, pero unos instantes mas tarde, los zapatos de alguien mas aparte de los de Hinata fueron escuchados chapotear en los charcos de agua que la lluvia había creado.

Hinata trato de perderle cuando se dio la vuelta en una esquina repentina pero su plan no resulto como ella quería. En vez de que el se fuera por donde ella quería que se desviara, el chico siguio tercamente justo detrás de ella. La oscuridad otorgada por la madrugada no le estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. Y el hecho de que sus piernas ya no podían cargar con su peso, y su visión se nublaba, lo hacia mucho peor.

Sus pulmones le quemaban y su boca estaba completamente deshidratada pero aun así, sentía escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Estaba enterada de que no podría mantenerse de pie por toda la vida y que con cada segundo que el reloj se llevaba, sus pasos se acortaban. Y con cada acortamiento, el hombre se acercaba. Ni siquiera el pensamiento de volver a casa en contra de su voluntad incitaron las energías requeridas para seguir huyendo.

Una mano la tomo por su hombro mientras la otra se aferraba a su pequeña cintura para darle la media vuelta.

El rubio la jaló para que lo volteara a ver y para explicarle que no era un asesino psicópata, que por favor guardara su compostura.

Pero la muchacha instantáneamente trató de zafarse de su perseguidor , causando que él ejerciera mucho mas fuerza. Ella, al tratar de contraatacar, pero siendo el rubio demasiado fuerte y ella demasiado débil, lo único que logró conseguir fue caer sobre el espeso lodo que ahora era la tierra.

"Umph!" El aire fue brutalmente sacado de su cuerpo y la lluvia cayendo de frente solo hizo el respirar casi imposible.

Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo era demasiado pesado, mas de lo normal. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el rubio la había inmobilizado contra el suelo, sus piernas entrelazadas con los suyas y el resto de su cuerpo encima del suyo para sostenerla abajo.

"Tranquila!" le gritó para ser oído por encima de una palmada de trueno . "No te voy a hacer daño alguno! Podrías por favor quedarte quieta?" le pidió mientras evadía los golpes poco manejables que la chica aun le quería meter en su cara adolorida.

Hinata quería ignorar sus palabras, segura de que era una trampa para que ella confiase en el y se dejara atrapar pero no tenia escapatoria, y sabiendo que no iba a poder ganar, dejó de pegarle para guardar las pocas fuerzas que tenia con su respiración aun muy acelerada.

"Sueltame," susurró cuando finalmente se dejo de mover. "Por lo que mas quieras, déjame ir."

El muchacho abrió su boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra paso fuera de sus labios. Su expresión demostraba sorpresa. Naruto contempló a la heredra, a su blanco y el objeto de su misión, fijamente con su boca en una linea firme. "No puedo hacer eso," dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz, desviando sus ojos, como si no soportara ver la mirada que Hinata le estaba dando.

"Por que no?" cuestionó la muchacha, aun tratando de recobrar su aliento.

"Eso no te incumbe."

"Déjame ir," le rogó de nuevo.

Naruto volteó a verla una vez mas, a esa chica que estaba apunto de echarse a llorar nuevamente. Sus ojos de luna llena le imploraban a los del rubio que la dejase libre, pero Naruto le negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"Lo sien-" comenzó a decir, dispuesto a llevársela por la fuerza de vuelta a dónde Kiba y Sasuke dormían si llegaba a eso, cuando un dolor inmenso lo dejo petrificado y con una angustia muy grande. "Umff!" fue todo lo que escapo de sus labios mientras nuestro rubio querido intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no gritar de dolor y rabia.

De alguna manera, la muchacha se las había arreglado para darle con la rodilla en la parte baja del sexo masculino, dejando al pobre rubio que ninguna cosa había hecho para merecerse tal golpe de clase baja y de tan gran mal gusto tirado en el lodo boca abajo, gimiendo de la pura agonía que estaba sintiendo.

Hinata tomo provecho de la 'accidente' que había causado y se levanto, lista para correr.

Pero eso nunca llego a pasar, porque cuando se puso de pie, su cuerpo se negó a cooperar con su cerebro y en vez de salir fuera de la vista del rubio, lo único que consiguió fue caer de nuevo al suelo.

Lo ultimo que escucho fue el sonido de algo golpeando lo que parecía ser una especie de superficie extremadamente dura, y a la distancia los quejidos y maldiciones del muchacho desconocido llamando su nombre.

* * *

**Dentro de la posada donde Naruto&Company se estaban hospedando.**

**30 minutos después de que Hinata deciera que era una maravillosa idea dejarse caer y golpear su cráneo muy duramente contra el suelo.**

Naruto no podía evitar sentirse preocupado ( y algo estúpido por el mismo hecho de preocuparse por una completa desconocida,quien ademas de lastimarle por completo el rostro ahora se había tomado la libertad de dañar una parte de su cuerpo que ningún ser humano caminando sobre la superficie de la tierra tenia derecho a golpear, ) mientras contemplaba a la joven dormida en el suelo con neglicencia.

"Y cuando partiremos? Cuando ella se despierte?" le pregunto a Sasuke, quien se estaba tomando la libertad de ignorar a la heredera y al dobe.

Kiba, quien estaba al lado de Hinata cambiándole el trapo húmedo que estaba utilizando para calmar la fiebre, fue quien le respondió. "Acaso estas demente? La chica apenas puede respirar. No se que bicho le pico, pero esta en muy mala condición."

Y era verdad.

La joven heredera tenia la temperatura muy alta, las mejillas todas rojizas y calientes, y yacia temblando de frío entre la colcha que tenia sobre si. Su lenta respiración rasposa era el único ruido en la habitación ademas los sonidos de preocupación de Akamaru, quien se había acurrucado al lado de la chica, tomándole instantáneo cariño por razones no conocidas del todo, y para confusión de los miembros del equipo, los cuales sabían que Akamaru, siendo un perro bien entrenado, nunca les prestaba atención a gente que no conocía.

Su ropa empapada había sido cambiada por un especie de pantalones de dormir unas tallas bastante grandes y una camisa que no le queda mucho mejor, pero eso había sido lo que la esposa del dueño del establecimiento les había podido dar. Sasuke se había tomado la molestia de despertarla y contarle que su 'hermana' había sido encontrada por él afuera en la calle y que estaba totalmente mojada y si le podia hacer el favor, si no era mucho la molestia, de encargarse de sacarla de tales ropas mencionadas, pues el era su hermano y no podia hacerlo el mismo.

La anciana de unos sesenta años no se pudo negar y se había encargado de darle una buena limpiada a la joven que traía barro en todo el cabello.

Los muchachos solo se sentían aliviados por no tener que desvestir a la joven ellos mismos (a la excepción de cierta persona de cabello café) y no responder preguntas alguna, pues la anciana no había preguntado nada, lo cual era un poco inusual, pero Naruto y Kiba lo dejaron ir.

"Pues como no se iba a enfermar, si la muy torpe se quedo dormida bajo una tormenta durante toda la noche!" exclamo Naruto ahora, algo enfadado. "Y para acabarla de matar, huye de casa y se toma a la fuga por casi una semana completa. Deberíamos de apresurarnos y mandarla por donde vino."

"Y que te importa si no nos vamos pronto?" cuestiono Kiba con un brillo de diversión malvada en sus ojos oscuros. "Acaso tienes miedo de que te vuelva a poner en tu lugar, como lo ha hecho ya?" se echo a burlar con gran fuerza, y hasta Sasuke no pudo impedir que una sonrisa se formara en su cara mientras todos recordaban el estado en el cual Naruto se había encontrado cuando cruzo la puerta de esa habitación.

_Flashback_

Los ladridos de Akamaru lo despertaron de su pacifico sueño.

"Huh..." murmullo Kiba mientras se daba la vuelta en su lugar en el suelo.

Los ladridos fueron aumentando, y cuando la puerta del cuarto fue aventada abierta, junto con unas cuantas maldiciones en el lenguaje secundario de Naruto, Kiba, con un suspiro de irritación, se levanto para ver que pasaba y para gritarle al baka de su compañero que había gente que deseaba dormir sin tanto escándalo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando un empapado Naruto con una persona tendida sobre su espalda cruzaron la habitación hasta la colchoneta de su amigo rubio. Kiba rápidamente se apresuro a prender una fuente de iluminación y fue a ver lo que estaba pasando.

"Naruto?" dijo con incertidumbre. "Pero que rayos llevas ahi-? Espera un momento, mas importante aun, que demonios le paso a tu cara? Esta hinchada y roja como un tomate! Ha-ha!" No pudo contener la risa mientras el ofendido muchacho cara de tomate recostaba al bulto que había traído consigo en lo que una vez fue su cama cuidadosamente. "Y deberías ver tu ropa! Es que acaso te fuiste a pelear con un rebaño de cerdos?!" se carcajeaba el muchacho a la desgracia de su amigo.

"Callate mal nacido!" gruñó Naruto, como si se encontrara en un terrible dolor.

"Vale, y esa voz? Por que tan dolido, Naruto? Solo estaba bromeando contigo."

"Imbécil, me acaban de dar en las-!" Naruto comenzó, girándose en la cara de su amigo con ojos que daban miedo y una aura negra muy diabólica, causando que los ojos de Kiba se hicieran grandes y redondos. Nunca había visto a su amigo actuar de esa manera.

"Oi, Na-naru-ruto, tranquilo!" decía el joven con sus palmas enfrente de si para apaciguar al rubio que ahora estaba caminando directito a el con pasos que hacian a Kiba temblar nerviosamente.

"No me digas que esa es..."

La voz de Sasuke hizo que Naruto se tornara a ver al mas callado y serio del grupo, el cual se miraba calmado y con algo de sorpresa en su rostro mientras miraba la cara de la muchacha acostada en lo que alguna vez fue la cama de Naruto. De alguna manera se había movido sin que sus compañeros se diesen cuenta desde su lugar en el lado opuesto del cuarto.

Kiba dio un suspiro interno de alivio al ver que Naruto se alejaba de el y se dirigía para sentarse en el suelo junto a Sasuke.

"Hai, teme." Naruto quería decir mas, decirles que había completado la misión y sin ayuda de ellos, pero no pudo. La mirada de la chica aun lo inquietaba. Lo hacia sentir culpable por algo que no comenzaba a comprender y le enfurecía saber que el no tenia nada que ver y aun así se sentía mal. Pero que rayos le sucedía? Suspiro y trato de sentarse pero al intentar hacerlo, le fue imposible. "Demonios!" grito, haciendo que el par de testigos brincaran

"Qué te pasa?" preguntó Sasuke con irritación. "Ya deja de gritar por nada, cabeza hueca," le advirtió, "sino voy a estar obligado a golpearte de verdad."

"No lo entiendes," dijo Naruto entre gemidos. "Oh, tú no conoces tal dolor! Yo nunca lo había sentido, de veras!"

"Pero de que estas baboseando ahora, dobe?"

"Ella es la culpable de todo esto!" exclamo, apuntando un dedo acusador a la heredera, sus ojos llorando como cascadas.

"De que demonios hablas, baka?" pregunto Kiba mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien al estilo anime, aunque algo preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo.

"Esa mujer, la cual ustedes creyeron ser indefensa, me golpeo en mi punto bajo, de veras!"

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual la boca de Kiba, y hasta la de Sasuke, casi tocaron el suelo. Se miraron simultáneamente el uno al otro y despues lentamente a Naruto, quien seguía llorando como un bebe mocoso. Los dos compañeros inafectados no sabían como reaccionar.

Mirándose una vez mas,optaron por la única alternativa que podían ver y se echaron a reír como hienas borrachas, mientras el rubio les gritaba que se callarán.

_ Flashback Over_

Naruto se cruzo de manos. "Hmph!" dijo indignamente. "No me importa lo que piensen. Yo ya cumpli con la primera fase del plan y sin su ayuda. Al menos no me quede aquí , durmiendo como una nena!" les insulto.

Pero ni Kiba ni Sasuke se estaban sintiendo muy insultados, pues sabían perfectamente lo que el rubio estaba tratando de provocar, y no estaban dispuestos a darle la satisfacción de hacerlos enojar.

"Hey, por si no lo recuerdas, nosotros no fuimos los que terminamos con el trasero golpeado y una nariz adolorida," le recuerdo el moreno pacientemente.

Kiba solo presionaba sus labios para mantener su risa y pretendía mirar el techo del cuarto, el cual se había convertido en algo fascinante para el joven repentinamente.

Naruto solo miro a Sasuke con ojos serios. "Aun no han respondido mi pregunta; cuando nos largamos de aquí?"

Sasuke suspiro, sabiendo que si no le contestaba el rubio no lo dejaría de molestar. "Cuando su fiebre disminuya. No podemos llevarnosla en ese estado."

"Sasuke tiene razón," agrego Kiba. "Si llevamos a la Hyuuga enferma y se nos muere en el camino, entonces nuestra misión fallaría."

Naruto no dijo nada, aun furioso por las burlas (que no le hacían ninguna gracia) de sus amigos. "Como sea," murmuró. "Pero que les quede claro que yo ni muerto la vuelvo a ayudar. Entendido?"

Sus compañeros estaban a punto de contestar cuando un delicado gemido salio de la boca de su cargo, llamando toda su atención.

Kiba miro hacia abajo, Sasuke se acerco, Akamaru gruñó preocupado y se puso de pie para luego bajar su enorme cabeza blanca para lamber la cara de la chica.

La peliazul se dio la media vuelta, ahora dando a donde Kiba la observaba con devota atención (aunque, para ser honestos, se miraba como un idiota embabucado, pero bueno).

"Es tan hermosa," suspiró con ojos en forma de corazón, acercándose un poco mas para tener un mejor punto de vista.

En ese momento, la muchacha decidió abrir los ojos...y grito.

"AHHH!" exclamo en panico, saltando de donde estaba y golpeando al pobre Kiba, quien no pudo reaccionar debido a su gran sorpresa ( y estupidez). Ahora sus ojos no resemblaban corazones cursis, sino unas grandes X's que lo hacían ver como si estuviere muerto.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto.

Si, esta misión no iba a ser tan fácil como había pensado.

_Pero esta me la pagas, Kakashi sensei_, pensó el rubio, antes de ir en la ayuda de su amigo caído.

* * *

_Nota de autor:_

Que pasara con Kiba? Es que Hinata realmente le pego tan duro? Podra Naruto completar su mision? Y que hay de eso de que no esta dispuesto a ayudar a Hinata ni porque kami mismo se lo pida? Puede ser que nuestro rubio la odia?

Bueno,eso lo sabran luego!

Aqui esta el capitulo 2 completo. Ojala y les guste lo suficiente como para dejarmelo saber en sus comentarios:D Tengo muchos views pero nada de reviews! X( es que no me quieren? XD haha bueno, no importa, porque se que almenos hay personas que lo me estan leyendo :) Voy a subir el siguiente capitulo probablemente el jueves o viernes de esta semana (debido a los examenes STAAR y AP Exams que tengo que tomar en la preparatoria :O Pero de todas formas, seguire con esta fic :)

**Me ha encantado escribir esta historia y espero que continuen leyendola tambien!**


	4. Cap 3: La Heredera Conoce al Ladron

**Hola! :D Bueno, como se los había dicho, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo :) Espero no estar muy ocupada este fin de semana para tenerles otro capitulo completos para el lunes.**

**Sin mas interrupciones mias, aquí les dejo el comienzo de las aventuras que nuestros personajes van a llevar acabo x)**

**Para los visitantes, a los cuales solo les puedo responder de esta manera:**

**pilgrim (Guest): el siguiente capitulo salia el 4 de mayo del 2013 (en otras palabras, hoy ) :)**

Unknown: Muchas gracias! :)

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio. Punto.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La Heredera Conoce al Ladrón**

**Suna, Japón**

**1990**

**Las 4 de la madrugada**

Un joven de cabello rojizo se acercó con pasos tan lentos y silenciosos que parecía que flotaba. Sus manos yacian cruzadas enfrente de si, y sus ojos, con sus gruesas lineas negras, estaban cerrados, haciéndolo ver como si en el lugar dónde los ojos humanos deberían de estar nada existiese, como si estuviesen tan huecos que ni la mas brillante luz del sol podía penetrar. Esos ojos pertenecían a una persona fría; a una persona sin remordimientos de culpa; a una persona que jamas había sentido ni un toque de amor en su vida.

Se acercó sin siquiera molestarse en abrir sus parpados oscuros a un hombre de cabellos negros que estaba sentado en una silla, sus manos y pies sostenidos por unas grandes cadenas que mostraban rastros de oxidación y sangre seca que alguna vez perteneció dentro de las venas de dicho hombre.

El cuarto donde se encontraban era espacioso con altas paredes de lamina que los escondía del mundo de afuera. Las pocas ventanas que había estaban quebradas o dañadas, los vidrios que probaban la existencia de que alguna vez habían estado intactas acumulados en un rincón, acumuladas por alguien desconocido. El terrible olor eras el más asqueroso que el hombre jamás hubiera respirado en toda su vida, y ni siquiera quería comenzar a pensar el porque olía a carne podrida.

El hombre lo miraba con mirada fija, pues se negaba a demostrar el temor que estaba sintiendo ante su torturador, pero por dentro, su corazón se detenía y se tornaba en hielo. Sentía como su estomago se llenaba de piedras y como cada vez que intentaba tragar saliva, su garganta se lo negaba. La única reacción que me falta es mojarle los pantalones y gritar como una nena, trató de bromear internamente, pero su sentido de humor le cayo corto y sin nada de gracia.

El chico de pelo flamante abrió sus ojos, revelando órbitas color aguamarina que parecían un par de canicas hechas de vidrio, mostrando tras de ellos emoción ninguna.

Sin querer, un temblor se apodero del cuerpo del sujeto amarrado, dejándolo con piel de gallina. Sin duda alguna, los ojos que muchacho poseía daban miedo, tal y como se lo habían dicho antes de que cometiera el error mas grande su vida, antes de que se rebelara contra un hombre poderoso de recursos, tanto económicos como ilegales. Al haberlo hecho, sabia que alguien vendría tras de él, pero nunca pensó que mandarían a _él_, todos menos a él, había pensado, implorado de hecho, en ese entonces cuando se había despertado después de haber sido golpeado seriamente, pues el chico enfrentre de él era conocido por matar a sus enemigos de un solo golpe, pero muy sanginariamente. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ante a una situacion de la cual sabia que no se libraría, su mirada se mantuvo firme y desafiante.

"Gaara del desierto," dejó el hombre con esfuerzo, maldiciendose por demostrar siquiera un temor en tan soló una mínima oración.

El mencionado, agachándose para poder presenciar como ese hombre, _su presa_, temblaba ligeramenre, lo contemplo por lo que para el hombre se convirtió en un siglo entero y torturoso.

El hombre se llamaba Tushira Kesho y en ese momento, su respiración se detuvo mientras esos ojos lo atravesaban como lo hacia un cuchillo filoso en mantequilla suave.

"Tushira," replicó el joven en un solo aliento muerto.

Los ojos de Tushira se agrandarón. Ahora sabia que estaba equivocado; los ojos no eran nada comparados con esa voz de muerte venidera, seca y llacente de tono. Era algo incomparable y algo que Tushira nunca habia escuchado.

Las paredes del cuarto solo parecian burlarse de su miedo mientras retumbaban las palabras del pelirojo de vuelta hacia él.

Estaba vez, no pudo parar el flujo de terror que recorria sus venas; Tushira gimio ligeramente.

"No tienes que hacer esto," le dijo, tratando de alejar su mirada del rango de la de Garra y mantener al mismo tiempo su voz estabilisada y fuera del panico inmenso que estaba sintiendo.

El Demonio del desierto no respondio nada por un largo momento, solo miraba a Tushira como si fuera un conejillo y el un lobo ambriento, sorprendiendo a Tushira por tan repentino cambio de comportamiento.

Los ojos del chico tambien habian sufrido un cambio; ahora sus ojeras se expandian, las venas de sangre se sobresaltaban tanto que Tushira al principio creyo que hiban a explotar.

"Esto es lo que me mantiene vivo. Esto es lo que me hace sentir como si etuviera haciendo algo, que mi vida sirve de algo. El matar me hace nacer de nuevo," respondio en su voz aspeda y helada.

Gaara levanto su palma de su mano lentamente, poniendola enfrente de la cara de su siguiente victima. Ante los asombrados ojos de Tushira, particulas flotantes de arena se comenzaron a agrupar pegadamente dentro de lamano del legendario y temido muchacho, tomando la forma de una filosa lanza del tamaño de una daga.

El hombre de cabello negro se habia preparado para morir, pues una vez que cruzabas a Danzo, nunca salias vivo. Pero cuando la muerte te llega a tocar por un medio de violencia, el terror es imposible de parar y evadir y eso mismo le estaba ocurriendo a Tushira.

"Gaara-sama, no lo haga, le pido que no lo haga!" Tushira rogo, gritando el ultimo fragmento de su suplica.

Pero el Demonio no mostro clemencia, sus ojos no cambiaron de su maniatico estado y su sed de sangre era tan poderosa que era casi palpitable.

"Yo vivo para matar," susurro Gaara, mientras se aferraba su pico de arena y lo infiltraba dentro del craneo de un hombre que para salir de la pobreza y la hambre experimentada por su familia, se habia rebelado en contra de su oprimidor, solo para mas tarde morir a causa de ello.

Gaara, por su parte, solo contemplo con una mirada vacia al cadaver de ese hombre.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos con encaro de sorpresa y dolor. Un rastro de sangre corria por su rostro, manchando al piso que nunca estaba limpio.

"Creo que esta vez te lo llevaste muy a la liguera," comento una voz a las espaldas del pelirojo.

Gaara no se molesto en responder, solo se mantubo de pie, tieso, sin mover un musculo.

Un joven de cabello castaño se le acerco, miro al hombre que Danzo habia mandado matar, y luego se torno a su hermano menor. "Gaara, me estas escuchando?"

Gaara se mantubo irresponsible.

"Gaara?" repitio Kanguro.

Un momento mas de silencio.

"Callate," vino la voz rasposa de nuevo. Dando la media vuelta, se alejo de la persona que consideraba praticamente nada y salio de donde acababa de matar a otra persona mas, sin importarle en absoluto.

En el pasillo, una joven de cabello rubio oscuro de ojos tan azules que era dificil decir si eran negros o azul oscuro al principio, se hallaba aguardando la llegada del palirojo con ansiedad poco visible, exepto por la forma en que sus dedos no dejaban de moverse nerviosamente, parecia normal y con cara totalmente neutral.

"Gaara," llamo la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que una vez mas su hermano menor la ignoraba y la pasaba de lado como si esta no existiese.

Temari solto un suspiro interno, pidiendo un poco de pasiencia.

"Gaara, por favor. Tenemos un nuevo trabajo."

Gaara se detuvo, aun dandole la espalda a la rubia. Sin decir una sola palabra, Temari comenzo a explicar la mision, pues sabia que su hermano no le dirijiria la palabra al menos que fuera realmente urgente o importante.

"Hyuuga Hiashi nos encargo una mision de rastreo para su hija desaparecida hace unos dias, pero nuestro equipo llego un poco tarde; los ladrones de Konoha para ese entonces ya la tenian bajo su cargo. Es esencial que traigamos a la hija de Hiashi-sama lo mas pronto posible," sumarizo la joven, no queriendo gasta palabras en detalles que no valian la pena y no queriendo ni pensar en la posibilidad de ser castigados por su sensei y padre, si fallaban la mision presente.

"Por que razon me molestan?" pregunto Gaara al aire enfrente de el.

Temari respondio. "Nosotros somos los mas cercanos a la ubicacion donde los de Konoha tienen en sus manos a la chica Hyuuga. Ademas, por lo que el equipo de rastreo a podido concluir, esos ladronos no son comunes." Dio una pausa. "Esos ladrones conocen las artes ninjas y han podido robar bancos al rededor del mundo sin ser descubiertos o encarcelados ni una sola vez. Son unos maestros del escape, al igual que peleadores que no deben ser sobrestimados. Eso es increible para alguien como ellos, considerando que apenas tienes los 17 años de edad."

Gaara no replico.

" Hay 3 de ellos,un perro que podria ser un estorbo, y la heredera me encargare de la muchacha, y Kanguro del chico que hace pareja con la bolsa de pulgas. Y por ser estos mocosos miembros de la asociacion de Konoha, tu, por ser el mas fuerte entre Kanguro y yo, tendras que encargarte de estos dos ladrones, y desacerte de ellos si lo deseas."

El ultimo fragmento finalmente tomo la atencion del Demonio del desierto. Volteando a ver a su hermana friamente, demando, "Cuando nos vamos?"

* * *

**En alguna parte de Japon, cerca de Suna.**

**Presente**

**Aproximadamente las 5 de la madrugada.**

**30 segundos antes de que Hinata despertara, otorgandole en esta simple accion un gran golpe a Kiba, el cual quedo noqueado por unos cuantos minutos (la chica realmente sabia golpear, no lo creen, chicos?), impresionando a Sasuke con su tactica y haciendo que el rubio se preocupara por la salud fisica de el y sus camaradas**

Sabia que algo estaba mal, pero no podia deducir que, exactamente, la molestaba pues a) su cabeza la estaba matando, b) su cuerpo tenia tanto frio que sus dientes temblaban y mordian su lengua cada rato, y c) se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero el solo pensar en alimento la nauseaba.

Gimio y de repente sintio a una calida cosa mojada y rasposa recorrer toda su mejilla. Dandose la vuelta para alejarse de esa sensacion tan rara, se percato de que ya no estaba mojada, y que estaba recostada sobre una superficie que le recordaba a una magnifica cama, aunque no tan comoda como la que tenia en casa, pero mucho mejor que la madera de un arbol.

Decidio abrir sus ojos gracias a un impulso, y al mirar a los ojos oscuros de un joven que la miraba de manera extraña y que estaba demasiado cerca a su espacio personal, grito sin querer y golpeo reflectivamente al chico de cabello castaño, quien termino con ojos de muertito y tendido en el suelo de lo que Hinata estaba realisando ser una habitacion.

"Pero...donde estoy?" susurro, mirando a su alrededor, parpadeando sus ojos para enfocar su vision, la cual estaba dando vueltas.

Otro individuo llego al rescate del joven que estaba noqueado y lo golpeo duramente con su puño cerrado en la cabeza. "Eso te pasa por baboso," le dijo, mientras el inconciente muchacho aun sostenia una mueca que muy chistosamente resemblaba a una sonrisa soñadora.

_Oh no_, penso Hinata al darse cuenta de que otra vez habia golpeado a alguien sin darse cuenta de ello. Olvidando por un momento su inquietud y sus malestares, se acerco de rodillas a donde el joven estaba. "Yo...yo lo sineto mucho!" se disculpo la peliazul por lo que inconcientemente habia hecho. " No fue mi intencion lastimarle..." sus palabras se detuvieron y su boca se abrio en una _O_ de sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien estaba puesto enfrente de ella.

El muchacho que le habia metido un tremendo coscorron al castaño levanto su mirada y fijamente conecto sus ojos con los palidos lavanda de ella.

Ahi, en ese momento, en ese segundo que se convertio en uno muy infinito, fue cuando Hinata precencio por primera vez los ojos mas azules que en su vida habia presenciado.

El muchacho de ojos claros solo la miro con un poco de...resentimiento?

Hinata quebro contacto con los ojos del joven con un poco de dificultad y miró con mas atención a sus alrededores. Una habitación simple con tres camas, una mesa de noche y un bote de basura, donde los contenedores de fideos instantaneos llacian, vacios. Un joven tirado en el suelo con un perro gigantesco gimiendo y tratando de sacarlo del coma momentareo causado por cierta heredera; otro de cabellos tan oscuros que la luz reflectaba tonos azules de cuervo, mirando el espectaculo con cara de impaciencia y ojos oscuros; y finalmente, el de los ojos mas exoticos que haiga visto jamas.

Hinata lo miro con curiosidad. "Quiénes son ustedes? Quién eres tú?"

El azabache solo dio una especie de risita bajo su aliento. "Como si te fueramos a informar es-" comenzó el con expressión satisfactoria, radiando confidencia al hablar pero fue rapidamente intersectado por un cierto individuo, el cual se encontraba mas que un poco indignante al saber que la muchacha ni lo recordaba.

"Que que?!"

La joven Hyuuga dio un salto, aturdida.

"Me golpeaste, me hiciste papilla alla fuera, pegandome donde no debiste, y no me recuerdas? Pero que demonios te pasa?!" gritó el muchacho, poniendose mas cerca de su cara, lo cual hizó que la peliazul se sonrojara mas de lo que la fiebre la habia dejado.

_A que se refiere con que yo lo...? Ooh!_

La muchacha casi dejo fuera una exprecion de sorpresa y claridad cuando por fin realizo lo que el chico le trataba de decir.

Por dentro, se sobresalto al reconocerlo. Su piel habia sido un color mucho mas diferente cuando estaban afuera en la tormenta; su rebelde cabello de color dorado entre plateado y oro opaco; y sus ojos habian sido solo un brillante gris oscuro.

Pero todo eso habia cambiado. La piel de el joven (,que por lo que se veia se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre,) era tan bronceada que era obvio que pasaba tiempo fuera, sus ojos eran mas bellos que un safiro o un cielo azul despejado, y aunque su cabello estaba cubierto con una especie de tualla, pedazos de el se podian ver asomandose por debajo de su cobertura. Sobre sus mejillas, tres marcas extrañas en cada una marcaban su cutis, recordandole a Hinata de los bigotes de un rubio gato.

Si, ahora lo podia reconocer por completo.

_Ese sujeto era al que ella habia conocido alla afuera en la lluvia._

Por su lado, el pelinegro, con mueca de intensa colera y ignorante ante lo que pasaba dentro de la mente de su cargo, crugio sus dientes y una venita le salto en su sien, demostrando al mundo entero que odiaba ser interrumpido, y mucho mas por un diota como el que se encontraba en su presencia. "Cierra la boca, dobe! No debemos tener contacto alguno con el objetivo de nuestro trabajo!" le regaño.

"Que tiene de malo que le diga lo que me ocasiono?! De todas formas ella lo sabe o lo sabra!" respondio el defendiendo sus acciones. Se puso de pie, dejando caer la cabeza de Kiba sin ningun cuidado sobre el duro suelo, empeorando la situacion del amante de perros, quien aun era peso muerto. Akamaru solo gruño, enojado por como trataban a su amo.

"Y no me vengas con tus sermones, que ya hasta los tengo memorisados!" continuo el joven con la tualla sobre su cabeza.

Su rival tomo un respiro y volvio a su compostura de uninteresado. "Hmph. Si eso fuera verdad, Kakashi no me agrupara en todas las misiones contigo solo para asegurarse de que no cometas ninguna estupidez," retorto.

"Pues si no lo has notado, tu, oh gran señor perfecto, acabas de cometer una de esas!"

El azabache se funcio el ceño, sus ojos entrecerrados con rivalidad. "Que dices?"

"Me sorprendes, teme. Aun ni te has dado cuenta! Ha!" dijo el energetico muchacho victorioso, como si hubiera asertado en un juego y ganado un gran premio.

"Eso es lo que tu quisieras, no es asi, dobe? Pero bien, haber, dime la estupiz que, supuestamente tu, he cometido."

"Acabas de decir el nombre de Kakashi sensei ante la heredera Hyuuga! Ahora ella lo sabra y su padre de seguro se enterara cuando el trabajo se cumpla." El joven se cruzo de brazos, asintiendo con la satisfaccion que su amigo no hace mucho tenia puesta tambien.

Los ojos de Sasuke se transformaron en platos, y su cabeza se expandio tan inhumanamente grande que Akamaru solo se mantubo a una distancia segura, pero el inteligente can pronto se dio cuenta de algo mas, algo de lo cual los humanos no se habian apercibido aun.

"IDIOTA!" le grito el azabache tan fuerte a su compañero despistado que su sola palabra hacia los vidrios de las ventanas retumbrar. "Ahora _ella _sabra que ese nombre es importante! Apuesto a que si no lo hubieras repetido, _ella_ no se hubiera dado cuenta!"

"Ella no puede ser tan tonta como para no saber que cualquier nombre que digamos es importante! Y no me veas con esa cara de pocos amigos, no es mi culpa que se te haiga salido la informacion!"

Akamaru ladro, tratando de atraer la atencion de los jovenes.

Dichos jovenes lo ignoraron, mirandose el uno al otro con tanta rivalidad que el aire alrededor de ellos se comenzaba a ver un tanto negro.

Akamaru, por su lado, se dirigio hacia la puerta, rasguñandola con sus garras, tratando de abrirla. Al ver que era imposible sin primero derribarla, se dirijio a su amo y lambiendole la cara, trato de despertarlo, sin mucho exito.

Al ver que no tenia opcion, miro fijamente la pierna de su amo, y sosteniendo una exprecion de mucha determinacion, la mordio fuertemente.

"ARGHH!" fue el grito de dolor que Kiba dio, saltando de su lugar y al fin recuperando la conciencia.

Akamaru, sin importarle el hecho de que su jefe sufria, ladro una vez mas.

Kiba lo miro con ojos de resentimiento, sobandose el lugar afectado por los cormillos de su amigo. "Pero que rayos te pasa, Akamaru? Por que te has dado el lujo de morderme de esa forma tan agresiva?"

El gigantesco perro estaba a punto de contestar (no en forma humana, obviamente, pues era un perro despues de todo,) cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre sus compañeros de trabajo.

"Hey, de que me perdi?" pregunto, perplejo, rascandose la nuca.

Naruto lo volteo a ver rapidamente para casi inmediatamente mandarle navajas letales por medio de sus ojos a Sasuke. "Despues de que Hyuuga Hinata te diera una paliza? No mucho."

Kiba se volteo de lado a lado, buscando por la causante de su dolor, aparte de Akamuru. "Por cierto, donde esta ella? No la veo."

"Esta justo ahi," dijo Sasuke, apuntando en la direccion donde la cama del rubio impertinente se hayaba con su dedo indice. Kiba, Naruto, y Sasuke voltearon a ver pero lo unico que se veia eran las colchas vacias donde hubose una vez una heredera de ojos de perla y cabello de diversos azules y violetas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el tipo de silencio que encuentras en un cementerio, antes de que los gritos de los tres jovenes lo destrosaran por completo.

"BAKAS!" insulto Kiba con sus ojos encendidos por una flama de furia, poniendose los zapatos para ir en busca de la heredera mientras Akamaru esperaba en la puerta, impaciente.

"Ah! Se ha hido!" decia Naruto mientras el tambien se preparaba para salir.

"Eres un tonto, Naruto!" le grito Sasuke mientras se cambiada de camisa y se acomodaba su chaleco con sus herramientas ( .,harmas ninjas) colocadas adecuadamente adentro de su atuendo. "Si no hubieras abierto tu bocota para argumentar conmigo, esto no estaria sucediendo."

"Bah!" replico el chico rubio con un puchero. "Solo lo dices porque sabes que tu tuviste la culpa en realidad y no lo quieres admitir."

"Cierra la boca, dobe!"

"Cierra la boca, teme!"

"CHICOS! No tememos tiempo que perder, vamonos!" les dijo Kiba, el cual se encontraba afuera de la habitacion, su capa a prueba de agua puesta sobre si y con Akamaru oliendo el suelo con su poderosa nariz en busca del olor de la Hyuuga. "La lluia lo va a hacer un poco dificil. Por esa razon, quiero que nos dividamos, cada uno por su cuenta, entendido?"

Naruto asintio con su cabeza con su rostro mas serio que antes. "Esta bien."

Sasuke no dijo nada en contra, aunque el era el lider del equipo y era el el que debia estar dando las ordenes, no Kiba. "Tomen todas sus cosas, nos vamos."

"Eh?" respondieron los dos jovenes, un poco sorprendidos por el nuevo cambio de planes.

"Pense que nos hibamos a quedar aqui hasta que la heredera se recuperara,"dijo el rubio,(no que se esrubiera quejando), algo confundido por la decision tan repentina de su rival y amigo.

"Una alteracion de estrategia, eso es todo. Si la chica es tan buena como escabullirse e irse sin que nosostros nos dieramos cuenta, entonces esta en perfectas condiciones para viajar," fue todo lo que dijo el azabache al respecto.

Kiba estaba a punto de correjirlo y decirle que el y Naruto se la habian hecho demasiado facil a Hyuuga Hinata para escapar, pero el ladrido de Akamaru, avisandole que habia encontrado el rastro, lo interrumpio.

"Bueno, que estamos esperando? A que amanezca? Vamonos!" dijo Naruto con su mochila en su espalda, la cual contenia todas sus cosas y su capa, similar a la de Kiba pero de color azul indigo, sobre si.

Sasuke lucia igual, a exepcion de que no llevaba capa, sino una especie de ropa aprueba de agua, con el simbolo de su familia cosido en la manga del hombro derecho. Dejando el dinero por los servicios de los dueños de la habitacion que el y sus camaradas habian ocupado, salio de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta detras de si.

"El pueblo no es muy grande, y la chica no puede estar muy lejos de aqui," les informo el capitan de equipo. "Rastreenla, y si la encuentran, den la señal 143; si se encuentran con otro de los persegidores de Suna (pues ya se habian encontrado con algunos en el camino hace unos dias), den la senal de emergencia. Tenemos hasta la aurora para encontrarla,en otras palabras, una hora y media. Vamonos."

Con esas palabras, los ladrones expertos se separaron.

* * *

**45 minutos antes del amanecer.**

Naruto estaba un poco enfadado.

Bueno, no un 'poco' sino mucho.

Como se le ocurria a esa mujer escapar? De nuevo?

Naruto mascullo y aumento su velocidad sobre los tejados de las casas, teniendo cuidado en no hacer demasiado ruido y no resbalar desde arriba cuando se encontraba con un techo resbaloso.

Si no la encontraba pronto, la mision se hiba a alargar, y eso era algo que Naruto no estaba dispuesto a permitir. El solo queria volver a Francia.

Era tanto pedir volver al lugar donde habia nacido? Naruto no lo creia, era mas como si el maldito destino quisiera que se alejara de su hogar lo mas que se podia.

Nuestro joven rubio habia vivido en Japon por los ultimos ocho años de su vida despues de que el y su madre hubieran huido de la ciudad de Paris tras el asesinato de su padre. Y aunque su madre, Uzumaki Kushina, se oponia a volver al lugar donde habia conocido al padre de su hijo, Naruto se oponia a olvidar que su padre habia sido matado por personas a las cuales Kushina temia, cosa que era impresionante, tomando en cuenta que la Uzumaki no le tenia miedo a nada en lo absoluto.

Naruto aun no sabia todos los detalles de su huida a Japon, pero por esa misma razon queria regresar, para poder investigar y tomar justicia por lo que le habian hecho a su familia; habian cambiado a Kushina,la cual no solo habia perdido el amor de su vida, sino toda la vida que habia formado en Paris; habian dejado a Naruto huerfano de padre y con una bestia dentro de si.

Naruto cerro sus ojos, y movio la cabeza para poder librarla de los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente.

_Concentrate. Enfocate. Cumple con tu trabajo_, se dijo a si mismo mientas observaba con mirada rapida y seria a cada lugar que pasaba.

Habia pasado alrededor de media hora despues de que la chica se hubiera espumado de su vista.

_No pudo haber hido muy lejos_, se dijo. _Despues de todo, puede de que tenga buena fuerza en su puño, pero eso no significa que tenga la suficiente stamina para estar fuera del pueblo._

"**Hey, chico,"** dijo una voz que Naruto no habia escuchado en mucho tiempo, causando que el pobre rubio casi perdiera su ritmo sobre los tejados. **"Si yo fuera tu, me apresuraba a encontrar a esa humana,pues él**** se acerca."**

De pronto el panorama cambio. Naruto ya no se encomtraba en el mundo exterior, sino en su mundo interno, donde una jaula llena de oscuridad se encontraba cellada y de donde la voz provenia.

El suelo estaba inundado con unos quince centimetros de agua gracias a los tubos de plomeria que chorreaban gotas de agua en un ritmo torturosamente lento. Las pocas luces que se encontraban en el lugar estaban prendidas bajamente, dando forma a tantas sombras que parecian bailar en las paredes del inmenso espacio en el que se encontraba el demonio que los malnacidos que habian matado a Minato habian cellado en Naruto.

Naruto crugio sus dientes y levanto su mirada de indiferencia para mirar a los ojos rojos de uno de los demonios que el mundo habia olvidado. "Kyuubi."

* * *

**Nota de autor: :D Haha, bueno, hasta aqui se los dejo. **

**Quien sera la persona de que el Kyuubi estara hablando? (apuesto a que ya tienen una teoria muy valida :) ) **

**En este capitulo vimos un poco mas de la vida pasada de Naruto y conocimos a su demonio interno. Como es eso de que los responsables de la muerte de Minato sellaron al Nueve-Colas dentro de su hijo? Por que razón harian algo asi? **

**Hinata a escapado de nuevo y ahora el equipo de Sasuke, Kiba y Naruto no son los unicos buscandola. Que pasara en el proximo capitulo?**

**Por que rayos sigo preguntandome lo que ya sé? XDD**

**Y otra cosita, cambie el tiempo de la historia; en vez de ser 1980 como antes,es 1990 :) (no, solo cambie el año).**

**P.D: RECLAMOS, QUEJAS O COMENTARIOS PUEDEN SER ENVIADOS A FHER43 XD osea yo!Hasta la proxima! Espero que les guste este capitulo!**


	5. Cap 4: Reencuentro

**Wow, mas de 200 visitas en unas cuantas horas! x) Gracias, de verdad!**

_**Y este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar en especial a Aio Hyuuga por darme animos en esta historia :D Gracias, chica!**_

**Bueno, ya no les quito su tiempo con mis platicas aburridas XD Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Reencuentro**

**30 minutos despues de que Hyuuga Hinata tomara la oportunidad de irse mientras nuestros idiotas preferidos (Sasuke&Naruto) se insultaban entre si y Kiba se encontraba tirado en el suelo como un pobre diablo.**

**Dentro de la mente de Naruto**

No era la primera vez que Naruto se encontraba dentro de su mente, hablando con el demonio que llacia en lo muy profundo de su ser.

No, habia tenido ocho largos años de entrenamiento mental (supervisado por su madre) y otro entrenamiento fisico que hubiera vuelto loco a cualquier ser caminando sobre la faz de la tierra solo para tener la abilidad de mantener al margen a un animal legendario que tenia tanto poder destructivo, odio, enojo y energia vital que podia destruir ciudades enteras tan bien como una bomba nuclear , o aun mejor . Naruto no estaba seguro, pero una cosa si sabia al cien porciento, y esa era de que no queria saber lo que el kyuubi podria llegar a lograr si un dia se le soltaba.

Naruto crugio sus dientes y levanto su mirada de indiferencia para mirar a lo rojisos ojos de uno de los demonios que el mundo habia olvidado. "Kyuubi."

El kyuubi sonrio sadisticamente al ser tratado con tanta emocion supresada por parte de su carcelero, y la unica señal de ese gesto tan malicioso fue los brillantes dientes blancos, puntiagudos y filosos como un serrucho recien comprado que se podian ver desde el punto donde Naruto se encontraba.

El rubio tomo el gesto lleno de odio como una advertencia letal y se mantubo al margen, cruzado se brazos y mirando al mounstro con la palabra 'impaciencia' escrita en letras mayusculas sobre su cara.

"**Vaya, me doy cuenta de que aun no te has olvidado de mi,"** dijo el gigantesco animal en tono sarcastico.

"Ha, ha, muy gracioso. Como si fuera a olvidar que estas dentro de mi. Siento decepcionarte—espera, ahora que lo pienso, no, no lo siento— pero eres demaciado dificil de ignorar," le replico el de eso, esa bestia era el recuerdo perpetuo de la muerte de su padre y de lo que tenia que hacer despues de terminar con el trabajo en el que se habia metido.

"**Al igual que ciertas cucarachas,**" fue la fria respuesta que la bestia de Nueve Colas dio.

Olvida la impaciencia; ahora Naruto se estaba sintiendo supremamente insultado.

"Pero de que hablas! Esa cucaracha de la que hablas con tanto fastido es donde estas viviendo!" retorto Naruto, un poco sacado de quisio. De que rayos se estaba quejando ese demonio, de todas maneras? Era Naruto el que tenia derecho a quejarse, no el!

La bestia se acerco a las barras de su carcel, y mirando al joven por debajo de su nariz como si él fuera de clase alta y el que era su contenedor un microbio asqueroso que deseaba aplastar, le dijo indiferentente, "**Y quien te dijo que yo me estaba refieriendo a ti, baka?"** inquiso el anaranjado ser con irritacion palpitable mientras demostraba una sonrisa. Y no era su tipica sonrisa que decia un-dia-saldre-de-aqui-y-te-matare, sino una sonrisa que decia si-no-cierras-tu-boca-en-este-instante-voy-a-hacer -tu-muerte-cuando-salga-de-aqui-muy-torturante.

En otra occasion, Naruto hubiera sido atemorisado por tal voz demoniaca y tal demostracion dental, pero para la desgracia inmensa del kyuubi, los dias de temor se habian terminado y el rubio sabia que no hiban a regresar a su puerta mental en nigun momento cercano. Despues de que se diera cuenta de que la bestia no podia salir gracias al sello con el cual se encontraba atrapado, Naruto se habia acostumbrado a una segunda conciencia bagando por su mente. Aunque eso si, no podia tener ningun tipo de pensamiento personal porque si no, no veria el fin del dia con el kyuubi hechandole burlas durante sus horas matutinas.

A veces era un gran dolor en el trasero, aunque el rubio nunca lo admitiria en la cara del Nueve Colas, pues sabia que si lo hacia, el enojo del kyuubi decenderia sobre él como lava de un volcan, y considerando que tenia a una nena rica que atrapar en las calles de un pueblo que ni del nombre se acordaba, lo unico que queria era tener la mision por completada sin tener que preocuparse por la aura radiactiva del zorro viviendo dentro de él.

El chico estaba a punto de abrir su boca y ignorar la advertencia del zorro en su sonrisa, pero no habia mucho que podia decir para defender su honor, por decirlo asi. "Ah si? Y de quien entonces?" fue lo mejor que el rubio pudo pensar en preguntar.

"**Te he invocado aqui para decirte la respuesta a esa no eres tan importante para mi,sabes, asi es que mas te vale que despues de salvar tu pellejo hoy me agradescas el hecho de darte este aviso importante. Despues de todo, si te matan conmigo dentro de ti, yo solo tendria que esperar unas cuantas decadas para volver a nacer, mas un mortal como tu nunca volveria del Hades. Ahora, escucha a lo que te voy a decir con atencion, mocoso ingenuo,"** dicto el zorro mientras ponia sus patas delanteras abajo y recostaba su cabeza sobre ellas, sus ojos sangrientos cerrados pacificamente, aunque una sonrisa burlona aun reposaba en sus labios.

Una venita salto sobre el sien de Naruto, pero este decidio ser un tanto inteligente y escuchar lo que el bijuu le estaba a punto de decir, pues esa era la primera vez que hacia algo asi y Naruto, ademas de estar sorprendido y sospechoso por tal accion, tenia curiosidad y queria saber el por que de tan repentina amigabilidad. Si bien recordaba, el kyuubi habia tratado de hacerlo trizas al conocerlo por primera vez cuando Naruto camino hacia su jaula hace mas de seis años atras y hasta el dia presente, siempre lo habia ignorado.

Bueno, aparentemente hasta hoy y cuando lo molestaba por cualquier babosada que se le ocurria, pero bueno...

"Esto es muy inusual, viniendo de ti," murmuro el cabeza hueco de Naruto.

"**No, yo siempre te he dicho que eres un mocoso ingenuo, no se por que te sorprende,"** le dijo el Nueve Colas mientras lo miraba con un ojo avierto seriamente. Y era verdad; la razon por las invocasiones antiguas del zorro era para poder insultar a su jinchiruki unicamente, y nada mas.

"No estaba hablando de eso!"

"**No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma, humano, o me vas a hacer que me arrepienta por haberte llamado aqui!"** rugio el animal tan fuerte que el viento con el que su grito estaba compuesto mando a volar a Naruto hasta que este se estrello contra una de las paredes a sus espaldas.

"Ouch," fue todo lo que el rubio pudo murmurar, pero decidio que deberia escuchar a su demonio y despues largase de ahi, encontrar a la tal Hinata, y cumplir con la famosa mision por una vez por todas. No tenia tiempo que perder.

"**Escucha enano, un joven te esta pisando el rastro, esta ya muy cerca, y es fuerte, mas fuerte que el tal Hatake Kakashi o otra persona con la que te haigas enfrentado antes. No sera un adversario facil de vencer, asi es que o te apresuras y sales de aqui con tu querida humana y amigos, o mueres a mano de ese psicopata!"**

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron con equiptismo mientras se mantenia fuera del alcanze de la bestia. "Como puedo confiar en lo que estas diciendo?"

El kyuubi solo le demostro su filosa dentadura una vez más. **"Crees que tengo el tiempo de jugar contigo a las mentiritas para luego tomar el te como un par de ancianas? Acaso eres tan tonto como pareces? No te has dado cuenta de que el grupo de Suna que tu y tu equipo vencieron hace unos dias no se han aparecido de nuevo para contratacar? Es que no has pensado en que talvez aun siguen escondidos por alli, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para tomar accion?"**

_No_, qeria decir Naruto, pero al ver que la cara del kyuubi era una de inmensa colera, nuestro rubio opto que la mejor tactica en su situacion era mantener la boca cerrada con candado y mirar a la bestia gigante con devota atencion.

"**Ahora, sal de aqui antes de que te mate yo mismo, insecto."**

El rubio funcio en ceño pero no se molesto en honrar la orden del kyuubi con la misma respuesta de siempre, la cual era: "Eso quisieras." Sin embargo, esa sola oracion siempre ocasionaba que el bijuu se enfadara tanto que para tomar venganza provocaba un ruido atroz en la mente de su contenerdor por dias enteros.

Justo en el ultimo momento antes de que Naruto se fuera al mundo externo, la voz del kyuubi llego a sus oidos:** "Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, el chico que viene tiene a uno de los nueve demonios dentro de si."**

Lo ultimo que Naruto escucho antes de volver al mundo de afuera fue la risa a todo pulmon de su mounstro.

Naruto parpadeo una vez antes de que sus alrededores volvieran a la normalidad.

"_**...el chico que viene tiene a uno de los nueve demonios dentro de si..."**_

La voz del kyuubi resonaba dentro de sus pensamientos como un eco infinito.

"Esto es malo," chillo el rubio con ojos de plato, tratando de pensar en como le hiba a hacer si se topaba con los agentes de Suna, en especial el mencionado con el mounstro.

Naruto no habia experimentado mucho con el poder del kyuubi porque, segun su madre, si lo usaba, el kyuubi absorberia su energia vital, y si no tenia cuidado, podia terminar muerto. Ahora, como rayos se suponia que hiba a vencer a alguien con un demonio igual al suyo?

Un kyuubi, en su opinion, era mas que suficiente, pero tener otro acechandolo?

Eso si que era una verdadera porqueria y doble dolor de cabeza!

Maldiciendo bajo su aliento en frances una y otra vez mientras sus ojos buscaban y recorrian las calles de abajo, Naruto recordo algo.

Sin perder un segundo más dio la señal de emergencia que Sasuke le habia ordenado antes de separarse por su cuenta y apuro su paso, en busca de la heredera que lo habia metido en ese lio.

* * *

**En las Calles del Pueblo**

Hinata no tenia idea para donde rayos hiba. Si, sabia que la decision de escapar no era una muy brillante, y mucho menos cuando habia la gran posibilidad de tres locos y un perro persiguiendo sus pasos una vez que se dieran cuenta de que su cargo se habia hechado a la fuga justo en frente de sus narizes.

Eso tenia que ser muy humillante, pero hey, la chica peliazul no tenia la culpa por la estupidez presentada enntre los tres jovenes que la habian atrapado.

Ademas, lo unico que nuestra heroina habia pensado mientras precensiaba al rubio de ojos azules y al azabache discutir como niños de cinco años fue: _Necesito salir de aqui._

**Y BAM!**

Su deseo repentinamente le cae del cielo envuelto en papel de regalo y hasta con un gran moño. Ha!

Las circumstancias habian estado en su favor, y no tomarlas hubiera sido casi un pecado cuando estas llegaron tocando a la puerta.

El castaño aun se encontraba fuera del mundo presente; el can gruñia alrededor del perimetro de su amo, preocupado por su bienestar, y no poniendole mucha atencino a la nueva integrante del grupo; los otros dos que tenian que cuidarla obviamente tenian sus propios problemas que arreglar y no la habian visto salir del cuarto cuando lo hizo.

La Hyuuga en ese instante no lo podia creer, pero quien era ella para gastar una oportunidad de oro unica cuando la vida se la otroga en una charola de plata?

Solo una joven rica con una gran fortuna que realmente nunca habia deseado.

Con un suspiro que era parte cansancio y parte alivio, se sento debajo de lo que en algun tiempo de gloria habia sido una tabla de madera masiza recostada sobre una pared, creando una especie de tienda triangular en donde se podia quedar a descansar y esconder por unas horas, si tenia suerte, de sus perseguidores.

El pueblo no era muy grande y las viviendas otrogaban la mayoria de las sombras de la noche; oscuridad en la cual podia camuflagearse y quedar oculta sin niguna molestia del mundo esterior. El problema ahora era que estaba a punto de amanecer, y eso significaba que sus opciones de fuga se estaban acabando con cada minuto que el reloj recorria.

Hinata bajo su mirada a sus manos, las cuales estaban maltratadas por el ardo trabajo que habian hecho en los ultimos seis dias. Cerrandolas en puños, se mordio el labio, pensando en una estrategia que pudiera sacarla del radar de las personas al mando de un tal Kakashi.

Busco en su memoria por algo que le tocara una campana, que relacionara el nombre con una cara, con un rumor, pero su mente permanecia blanca; no, no tenia idea de quien rayos ese tal Kakashi era, y mucho menos sus intenciones con ella. Es que era que su padre le habia encargado buscarla y encontrarla?

Posiblemente, por que mas mandaria a esos tres chicos por ella?

Pero su padre siempre mandaba a personas que fueran personalmente a cumplir su mandato, y por lo que Hinata podia ver, ninguno de los muchachos alla en la posada habian sido Kakashi.

Un pensamiento le callo como un ladrillo a la cabeza.

Y si Kakashi no habia estado con los jovenes pero afuera del pueblo, esperando a que ella saliera?

No, _no_. Concentrate, Hinata. Vamos, puedes salir de esta...Solo tienes que crear un plan de escape que pueda burlar a ese grupo de chicos...

Pero su miedo se la estaba comiendo por dentro aun con sus consolaciones. Sabia que su padre no era un tonto y que su gente tampoco.

_Es mejor no sobrestimarlos,_ se dijo, abrazandose a si misma. Su padre la habia entrenado en las artes ninjas; eso significaba que los chicos que se habia encontrado alla atras no eran comunes y corrientes.

Si ellos fueron enviados por las ordenes de Hyuuga Hiashi, entonces eso solo podia significar que tambien ellos habian pasado por un entrenamiento. Esos chicos tenian que ser ninjas al igual que ella.

Hyuuga Hinata jamas en su vida habia pronunciado una maldicion, pero en ese momento queria maldecir su suerte.

"No tendre opcion," lamento silenciosamente. "Si llega a una pelea, tendre que usar esa tecnica...y realmente no quiero."

De repente se ollo un ladrido a la distancia. Hinata casi salta y se pega contra la tabla que reposaba sobre su cabeza.

Se rio bajamente antes su reaccion y resto su palma sobre su corazon, el cual latia a miles de kilometros por segundo, tratando de calmarlo. Has estado en la orilla de tu asiento, Hinata. Ahora hasta escuchar a un perro ladrar te hace brincar...

Un perro! Sus ojos se agrandaron en realizacion. Por supuesto! El perro podia rastrear su aroma y estaba _rastreandola_ en ese momento. No era ciencia avanzada y Hinata se culpo por no haberse percatado de eso antes.

Haciendo una mocion que revelaba su nerviosismo con sus dedors, miro a sus contornos, tratando de decidir si necesitaba mudarse de escondite. Meneo su cabeza. Eso no me servira de nada si el can ya tiene mi olor.

Sus ojos calleron sobre el lodo que la lluvia habia mezclado afuera de su pequeño refugio y una idea empeso a tomar forma en su cerebro.

El rastreador podia tener su aroma, pero si no podia encontrarlo, de nada le servia.

Tomando montones de lodo espeso en sus manos, comenzo a hecharselo encima sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces. Su cara demostraba resolucion que se afirmaba con cada capa de barro que se hechaba encima, arruinando la ropa limpia que le habian puesto.

Aunque no era el momento para eso, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarze cuando la pregunta de quien la habia cambiado aparecio fuera de la sus ojos y crugio sus dientes, sintiendose completamente avergonzada. Nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan...expuesta.

Pateando ese pensamiento de su mente y tratando de controlar sus calientes mejillas, prosiguio con su trabajo y esquivo los pensamientos de su cerebro.

Una raya color anaranjado rojizo comenzo a deslisarse, dando lugar al alba de la mañana.

La luz del solo solo los ayudara a encontrarme mas facilmente; estoy en desventaja. Son tres-bueno, cuatro si contamos al perro- contra una yo. Como voy a salir de esta? No tengo manera de esconderme por mucho tiempo; si el perro no me encuentra, uno de los perseguidores lo hara.

_Confia en tus habilidades._

La oracion llego sin advertencia, y Hinata paro el tren de su pensar.

Fuñendo sus cejas y cuadrandose sus femeninos hombros, se armo de valor.

Si lo analizaba bien, uno de los muchachos tenia que estar cuidando el perimetro fuera del pueblo mientras los otros dos y su compañero peludo buscaban en el interior. El ladrido se habia oido al lado opuesto en el cual ella se encontraba, eso significaba que el rubio o el azabache se encontraba en _su_ parte de la villa.

Solo espero que no sea el rubio el que me encuenre, si es que me encuentran, penso. Su cara una vez mas se lleno de color escarlata. _Creo que exagere cuando lo golpe...solo espero que no me odie por eso._

Parpadeando para limpiar su cabeza, se enfoco en su tarea y muy cuidadosamente se asomo por la apertura de la madera. Al mirar que no habia nadie, salio del escondite y, pegandose muy cerca a las paredes, comenzoa moverse hacia el norte, la direccion que tenia la menos posibilidades de no tener a alguien vigilando.

En su camino no se topo con nadie, y cuando el final de las casas llego, estaba a punto de ver su salida triunfal justo en frente de sus aperlados ojos cuando una mano la jalo demasiado fuerte para atras por el gorro de su sudadera.

Hinata callo de puro senton al suelo, y sabiendo que no podia ser un habitante de la villa tratando de saludarla, instantaneamente lanzo una patada dirijida a los pies de su agresor, girando en el proceso para ajustar su posicion y dar en el blanco.

Su rival era rapido, y en lugar de que su pie conectara sobre el cuerpo del chico, este salto con ambos pies, evitando su golpe y aun sosteniendo un masizo agarron sobre su sudadera. Las cosas parecian moverse en camara lenta; el chico, el cual aun seguia en el aire, manubro con sus caderas y salto sobre ella con gracia, aterrisando a su lado opuesto y haciendo que la gorra del suerter de la heredera atrapara su cabeza, cegandola.

Aun sin vista, la joven ninja no se detuvo para tener un ataque de nervios; no, eso seria patetico.

Levantando ambas manos, circulo la muñeca que encarcelaba su atuendo y con una movimiento que le costo energia por el hecho de estar en una posicion incorrecta y poco ayudable, la torcio y la jalo hacia atras, haciendo que el dueño de dicha mano callera de espalda al lodo.

Bueno, al menos eso era lo que hubiera ocurrido si el chico se hubiera dejado lanzar. Pues no; el golpe con el suelo nunca llego para él pues en el ultimo momento el chico volvio a cambiar posicion estando en el aire y cayo como un gato con sus pies sobre la tierra y rectamente, arrastrando a Hinata junto con él, pues al cambiar de posicion tambien habia manejado cambiar la de ella.

El aire fue cruelmente sacado de los pulmones de la adolescente mujer cuando su espalda, y no la de él, golpeo el suelo con una fuerza aterradora.

Su enemigo, tomando ventaja del mal estado de su presa, rapidamente saco una especie de lazo muy delgado, el cual resemblaba mas a un alambre que una soga, para amarrar a la joven, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Hinata le metio una patada directamente en la cara, haciendolo ver estrellitas de todos los colores y sabores imaginables.

Hinata no le dio un segundo de su tiempo para recuperarse.

Saltando para caer sobre ambos pies, la chica se lanzo encima de su adversario y dando unos puñetazos que se miraban suaves para cualquier persona que estuvuere viendo sobre su brazo derecho, sento sus rodillas en los hombros del chico para sostenerlo abajo mientras terminaba de inmovilizar una parte de su cuerpo.

Obviamente nuestro chico no se hiba a quedar sujeto como un nene bueno, y no llego como sorpresa el hecho de que se diera la media vuelta con fuerza suficiente para hacer que la peliazul se encontrase boca-arriba, mirando la cara amenazante de un rubio ojos azules.

Hinata jadeo un aliento en sorpresa mientras el rubio la observaba con indiferencia.

Tomando provecho del momento de pausa de la chica, Naruto alzo su mano y golpeo a la heredera detras de la nuca. Los ojos aperlados se abrieron en shock.

"Uhh," suspiro antes de que todo se tornara negro.

* * *

**Minutos Despues del Alba**

Uzumaki Naruto no era conocido por tener la fama de andar peleando contra mujeres, aunque eso si, aveces el golpearlas inconcientes se volvia necesario, especialmente cuando una mujer policia se encontraba justo detras de tus zapatos disparando balas de acero que, aunque nunca en realidad le causaban mucho daño gracias a su demonio interno, eran un inmenso dolor en su parte trasera. Literal y figurativamente hablando, por supuesto.

Los golpes de una chica nunca eran buenos, y su reciente pelea con cierta joven era atestiguadora de su infinita creencia, pues despues de haberce asegurado de que la heredera se encontrase fuera de si, el rubio habia experimentado un brazo inresponsivo y un tremendo dolor por parte de su nariz (una vez más) y la mayoria de su hermoso rostro.

_Esta mujer terminara por matarme,_ se dijo a si mismo mientras la amarraba bien apretada con el alambre que llevaba consigo.

Con eso fuera de su camino, el rubio trato de cargarla con ambas manos, pero eso no le funciono muy bien. En otras palabras, al intentar sujetarla con su mano derecha, ésta habia tenido la fuerza de un muñeco de peluche y, para su desgracia ( o mejor dicho, la de la joven inconciente), habia causado que la chica se le resbalace de los dedos para luego caer de puro golpe a un charco de agua sucia.

Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor, como si él mismo hubiera sentido la caida.

Rapidamente corrio para asistirla, y por la primera vez en esa mision agradecio que el teme y el cara de perro no se encontrasen con él, pues sabia que si hubieran visto lo que acaba de hacer, su cabeza no estaria pegada a su cuello en ese entonces.

Sin más alternativa, uso su mano izquierda y la lanzo sobre su espalda.

Se preparo para saltar y dio la señal 143 que el teme habia pedido para dejarles saber que tenia a la chica en su alcanze. Literalmente.

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarse con los otros.

Kiba y Akamaru se encontraban esperando a su amigo sobre un tejado al otro lado de la villa, y Sasuke estaba en los contornos exteriores, manteniendo ojos, oidos y sentidos abiertos en busca de peligros.

Kiba, al tomar vista de su compañero rubio, lo vio de mala gana. "Pero que demonios le hiciste?" exclamo.

Naruto parpadeo como el inmenso idiota que era. "De que estas hablando?"

Kiba no le respondio inmediatamente; estaba demasiado ocupado observando el cuerpo que Naruto llevaba cargando. Con un suspiro de irritacion, el castaño se cruzo de manos. "Es un desastre. Mira a todo ese lodasal que lleva sobre si!"

Naruto se torno a ver a la chica con nuevos ojos para ver de que Kiba estaba hablando.

La joven peliazul se encontraba en una posicion que para ojos ajenos se veia completamente incomoda; su cabello goteaba agua cafe y su ropa, la cual habia estado limpia no hace una hora atras, estaba totalmente arruinada. Y cierto a la palabra de Inozuka, la heredera se encontraba bañada en barro. Naruto trato de defenderse. "Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, asi es que no me mires con esos ojos de asesino psicopata, cara de perro!"

"Yo no fui el idiota que muy probablmente la dejo caer en un charco!" contraataco el moreno.

Triztemente para Naruto, eso fue exactamente lo que habia hecho, asi es que el decir que él no habia hecho tal cosa seria una gran mentirota.

Kiba, al ver su reaccion, lo miro con odio, la chispa de fuego de vuelta en sus ojos. "BAKA!" grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Naruto solo se rasco la nuca, solo para recordar que su brazo aun era inutil y casi dejar caer a la muchacha desde su lugar en el techo de una casaa de dos pisos, la cual aun dormia tranquilamente, ignorante ante el peligro que el rubio le estaba representando en ese momento.

"Damela a mi! Tu terminaras matandola!"

Ha, ironico; Naruto habia pensado que _ella_ terminaria matandolo a _él_, no a la inversa.

"Basta nenas," dijo una voz a su derecha.

Kiba y Naruto se tornaron a ver a Sasuke, el cual se encontraba sentando en un tinaco de agua oxidado por los elementos en el siguiente edificio, mirandose como si hubiese estado ahi todo el tiempo.

El azabache miro al rubio por medio de entrecerrados ojos. "Parece que estabas en lo cierto, dobe. Parece que alguien se acerca."

Si el teme habia querido atrapar la atencion de los jovenes a su mando, lo habia logrado con su ultima oracion.

"Cuantos?" pregunto Kiba.

"Pertenecen a Suna?"

"Es muy temprano para saber el numero, pero es muy probable que sean tres; y si, dobe, pertenecen a Suna. No hay otra organizacion que se especifique en misiones como estas y mucho menos que se enfrenten de tan buena gana contra miembros de Konoah, eso dalo por seguro."

Ambos jovenes acentuaron, una vez más con caras llenas de seriedad.

"Si nos vamos a enfrentar, tendra que ser fuera de este pueblo; no podemos poner en peligro a la poblacion solo por una chica," continuo Sasuke con una fria mirada dirijida al cargo de Naruto.

"Entonces vamonos!" dijo el rubio.

Y tan rapido como un rayo de luz, los tres jovenes corrieron fuera de la villa con una chica entre manos y tres enemigos pisandoles los talones.

Entre ellos, uno de cabello flamante y ojos frios que parecian pertenercerle a un muerto. En lo profundo de su mente, el sonido de una risa macabra pudo ser escuchada y una voz que solo le podia pertenecer a uno de los Nueve Demonios retumbro:

"Con que el contenedor de Kurama, hmmm? Esto se va a poner interesante."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Habia planeado poner la pelea entre Konoah y Suna en este capitulo, pero el tiempo no me alcanzo :( Tendra que ser hasta la proxima. Queria darles este capitulo porque no lo habia publicado desde hace ya ocho dias y no quise hacerlos esperar (pues tambien entiendo la ansiedad cuando la continuacion de una historia es parada por sus escritores repentinamente) **

**Mil disculpas y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! :D **

**Hechenle un vistazo a mi nueva historia: Gitana, Luna & Sol. XD Les prometo que les agradara!**

**Posdata: Uh, si se encuentran con una frase en otro lenguaje es porque mi mente se fue a otra parte y confundio las palabras ( para que vean que vuestra autora es asi de idiota)!**


	6. Cap 5: Ojos de Perla

**Tal y como les dije, he aquí el siguiente capitulo c: Espero les agrade.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: Heridas & Cicatrices_**

Japón, 1990

Presente

Minutos Antes del Anochecer

_En el Escondite_

Hubo un silencio en el cual el mundo paro de rotar en su axis. El aire parecía haberse detenido por completo, los sonidos de las cosas comunes se volvían sordos; todo era mudo y tieso, casi como si algún misterioso ser hubiera proclamado una pausa a todo lo que se movía, respiraba, o simplemente estaba ahí, frente al joven rubio.

Pero gordas lagrimas de cristal comenzaron a brotar fuera de un par de hermosos ojos perlados, y el llanto de la dueña quebró atreves de la sorpresa, horror, y negra furia del muchacho que estaba mirando, queriendo desviar su mirada a otro lado que no fuese esa despedazada espalda, de las cicatrices que parecían que se pudrían por la piel morada que las encerraba.

La boca de Naruto se abrió, pero ningún sonido fue emitido antes de que la cerrara con un audible _crack_. ¿Quién podria hacer algo así? se pregunto disgustado y aunque casi lo dice en voz alta, su enojo le impidió formar las palabras.

Y el haber dicho nada estaba bien, porque la joven aun seguía llorando, tal vez hida en su propio universo de dolor, quien sabe, pero una cosa estaba muy clara en la mente del muchacho en ese momento, y esa cosa era de que nada de lo que él dijera la iba a hacer sentir mejor. ¿Y por qué lo haría, de todas formas? Las palabras del muchacho de diecisiete años no podían significar nada para ella; eran desconocidos, no había ningún lazo de unidad entre ellos. Solo eran dos jóvenes adolescentes observándose desde el otro lado de las vías del ferrocarril: ella, una joven de clase rica, atrapada en su propia cárcel personal, y él, un ladrón experto con planes para el futuro.

¿Quién era Uzumaki Naruto?

Solo un chico rubio con hermosos ojos color azul y sueños algo lejos, pero no inalcanzables, con una misión que cada día se volvía más y más posible.

¿Y quién era Hyuuga Hinata ?

Solo una chica pelinegro con ojos de luna y ilusiones de libertad... y quien comenzaba a darse cuenta de que el destino le seguía cerrando las puertas de hacer realidad sus fantasías más y más a menudo.

No podían tener nada en común; vivían vidas totalmente distintas, se enfrentaban a diferentes pruebas todos los días, ella en la cima, y él al fondo de la cadena social.

Más sin embargo, no eran tan diferentes el uno del otro. Ninguno de ellos lo sabia, o al menos, no aun, pero compartían algo que nadie más entenderla. Ambos se encontraban ignorantes; era muy temprano para ellos comprender que en ese momento cuando el joven rubio de piel bronceada atestiguó esas marcas que no se podían borrar jamas, que siempre se quedarían tatuadas a esa joven de cabello oscuro como un crepúsculo al anochecer, una conneccion se había formado.

Gotas de agua salada tocaron la piel de Uzumaki Naruto, despertando aun más de su inmovilidad. Se había quedado ahí, pasmado, no sabiendo que hacer, y aun no teniendo el poder de alejar sus pupilas de las marcas de tortura de la peliazul. La cabeza de ella se encontraba agachada, como si tuviera vergüenza de que alguien la viese llorar, o tal vez solo no quería ver la expresión del rubio, pues nunca había demostrado sus heridas a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana menor, y el solo pensar en presenciar como alguien más, un completo extraño que acababa de capturarla como si fuera alguna especie de pájaro exótico, reaccionaba con una cara de lastima y compasión la desmoronaba y al mismo tiempo la llenaban de rencor, un sentimiento que se acercaba a ella más a menudo en esos últimos meses.

!No quería su lastima, no quería su compasión! Ella solo quería ser libre, un poco de libertad, un lugar en el campo donde vivir sin que nadie la molestara, ¿era tanto pedir eso? ¿Una humilde vida sin tener que preocuparse de que su padre se encontrase tras de ella, acechándole, cazandola?

Aparentemente, lo era.

Y la suerte no estaba de su lado esa noche tampoco, pues el ojiazul que había estado colgando del techo hace no muchos minutos atrás como si sus pies estuviesen pegados resemblaba a alguien quien había sido forzado a tragarse una piedra muy grande; su reacción era una de disgusto, horror, y alguna otro sentimiento que la joven Hyuuga no pudo deducir cuando finalmente elevo su mirada.

El rubio seguía viendo su desnuda espalda, y aunque en circunstancias normales eso la hubiera hecho sonrojarse hasta más no poder, esta vez no pudo acumular la energía suficiente para importarle; aun con su larga siesta, Hinata no estaba del todo recuperada en su estamina.

Sin decir una palabra, Naruto la cogió en sus brazos, uno por detrás de sus rodillas y la otra cuidadosamente poniéndola en su propia espalda.

Lo único que Hinata pudo hacer fue un sonido de protesta que fue rápidamente cortado a medias cuando su sudadera comenzó a caerse de su torso, descubriendo demasiada piel en su opinión. Lo único bueno que vio en eso fue que el rubio estaba tan intenso buscando algo que ni cuenta se dio cuando la joven que llevaba cargada como si no pesara nada, ahora libre de manipular todas las partes de su cuerpo, sujeto la rasgada pieza de fabrica sobre su parte frontal desesperadamente.

Naruto, por su parte, sentía que su visión se nublaba con ejes oscuros de ira y dolor a causa de Hinata sin ella saberlo y sin el consentimiento del rubio. Aparentemente el cerebro de él había decidido tomar las riendas de sus emociones y ahora estaba dándole ordenes a sus pies de moverse alrededor de la habitación en busca de algo. Sus ojos esquivaron sobre las cosas que ya había examinado antes mientras la chica Hyuuga había estado totalmente noqueada con atención y enfoque, pues no quería de repente pasar a atreves de una ilusión y terminar perdido en el espacio infinito del cual aun no se encontraba familiarizado aun.

"¿Q-qué estas ha-haciendo?" tartamudeo la chica sobre su espalda con cada paso que Naruto daba. Sus pestañas se encontraban mojadas, pero sus ojos, aunque con un tinte de rojo en ellos, se encontraban sin lagrimas.

"¿Qué crees tú?" pregunto él, pero sin sonar tan indiferente y arrogante como antes, sino con eje de distraimiento, pues aun parecía estar buscando algo.

La chica no respondió y decidió quedarse callada y dejar al rubio hacer lo que estaba tramando. Estaba sobre él con sus brazos alrededor de ella, sujetándola firmemente contra su cuerpo, así es que el hecho de poder bajarse al suelo firme no era una opción, y aunque hubiera podido, el doblar su columna solo hacia que las heridas que aun no se habían cerrado por completo se abrieran al punto de jalar su carne cruda. En ese momento, sin realmente poder evitarlo, sintió el calor radiando del cuerpo del muchacho, un calor acogedor, y un aroma a pasto fresco y menta llegaron a las narices de la peliazul como una ola. Sin querer, tomo un aliento y su cuerpo se relajo como si hubiese adquirido una droga tranquilizante.

_Qu__é__ raro, _debería_ estar muriendo de miedo, no pensando en que tan cómodo se siente ser cargada..._La cara de Hinata brillo con un rosado tinte ante tal noción, pero antes de que se pusiera a pensar en otras cosas, sintió al muchacho cambiar el curso y miro como caminaban hacia una pared, o de hecho, _atravesaban _dicho muro como si no hubiera estado ahí para empezar.

Hinata parpadeo. ¿Qué esta pasando...? Su pregunta mental nunca se completo, porque en ese instante se encontró en otra habitación oscura...y bueno, supremamente _oscura_.

"A d-donde m-m-me lle-v-vas?" inquirio con temor pues comenzaba a pensar en lugares terribles donde el chico la podía llevar, su suave y baja voz retumbando en el nuevo cuarto del lugar en el que se hallaba.

No hubo respuesta; solo un pequeño 'smack' provino del rubio, casi como si hubiera golpeado alguna pared y una red de...algo de color azul eléctrico comenzó a rodear la palma de el muchacho como si su mano estuviese dando energía y la superficie solida la estuviese recibiendo, alimentándose. Hinata se quedo ahí mirando con asombro, sin comprender, hasta que varias luces se encendieron como si por arte de magia, resplandeciendo contra las paredes hechas de una especie de roca negra y suave en textura, casi como la superficie de un vidrio, casi como el onyx. La iluminación la ayudo a ver que el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba era espacioso, aunque más pequeño que el anterior. El colo del fuego era el mismo color azul brillante de energía y las sombras que creaba eran un tanto..macabras, en la opinión de la chica.

El primer pensamiento que corrió por la mente de la Hyuuga fue: M_e va a matar en un ritual satánico_.

Asi es; nuestra pelinegra adorada comenzaba a tener ideas un tanto ridículas...pero posibles...y totalmente escalofriantes.

Un pánico la tomo y trato de alejarse del rubio ojiazul, pero era un tanto imposible, considerando que él ya la estaba bajando él mismo y poniéndola en el suelo.

"Ahora," vino su voz, masculina y baja, en advertencia, "si intentas hacer algo, no pienso que te vaya muy bien. Ni siquiera tienes tanta energía como para diseñar un par perfecto, y el lugar no es fácil de descifrar." Una risita baja erupto de sus labios repentinamente, como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo en ese momento. "Y si, por concidencia, sales de este cuarto, creerme cuando te digo que me encargare de ti personalmente."

Un tremor se deslizo por la descubierta espalda de Hinata, y no solo a causa del frío que se sentía en la nueva e unifamiliar habitación, sino que también porque el joven estaba demasiado cerca a ella, puesto que le había dicho esas palabras al oído.

Un cosquilleo comenzó en su estomago y su piel se enchino una sensación demasiado extraña.

Naruto, por su parte, dio un interno aliento de alivio cuando leyó el lenguaje del cuerpo de la joven parada frente a él, y el cual dejaba claramente que su intimidación había tomado cierto efecto sobre ella.

Sin perder un minuto, se alejo de su lado y camino hacia un mueble cuadrado en el rincón del cuarto, donde se incoó y abrió las puertas que encerraban los desinfectantes que necesitaba.

Sabia que cada escondite tenia uno o dos botiquines de emergencias diseños a durar varios años antes de que se vencieran. Si, era cierto que era su primera vez en ese escondite, o de hecho, su primera vez en total en uno, considerando que nunca se había metido en un apuro tan grande como para esconderse de las autoridades cuando cumplía con sus misiones, pero sabia como estaban equipados.

Volteando a ver sobre su hombro a la joven de inusual cabello azul-violeta-negro, siempre dependiendo de la fuente de luz en la que se encontraba (lo había notado ese día), vio que había tomado su palabra y se encontraba explorando el baño con interés y un poco de asombro a su inigualidad. No se notaba que estuviese componiendo un plan de escape, así es que nuestro chico volvió a su búsqueda y al ver que había encontrado lo que quería, se levanto y se dirigió al otro rincón de la habitación, donde una especie de tina honda formada de roca, igual a la de las paredes, aguardaba.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, vio que la luz no llegaba hasta donde estaba tan bien como en las demás partes del cuarto y puso su mano otra vez sobre la superficie, dejando salir un poco de chakra. Solo le alimento un poco, pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer...bueno, solo bastaba decir que no se quería distraer de el trabajo que tenia que hacer ahora.

Naruto casi se golpea contra la solida pared cuando un pensamiento le vino a la mente. Internamente, gruñó. _Esto es lo que pasa cuando entrenas con un Ero-Sennin por largos periodos de tiempo,_ pensó, conflictado. _Sus pensamientos se convierten en los tuyos..._

Meneando su cabeza para limpiarla de impertinencias, volvió a lo que tenia que hacer, y al darse cuanta de que había un tubo que supuestamente tenia que traer agua, no había manejaderas para extraerla. Naruto funcio el ceño ligeramente. Luego se le ocurrió algo, y plantando ambas palmas de sus manos sobre la pared una vez más, pero esta ocasión donde la llave se encontraba, libero su energía hasta que un siseo provino de la llave, la cual ahora escupía chorros de agua. Tentativamente, toco la agua con sus dedos, casi esperando a que saliera helada, pero para su suerte, estaba caliente.

_Oh, gracias porque cai con los ladrones de Konoha, los cuales tienen agua caliente y no con una organización con agua fría!_ se dijo.

Y volviendo al lugar donde había dejado una botella con liquido oscuro, casi negro purpura, le dijo a la chica, "Ven aquí, heredera," en una voz que no dejaba lugar para argumentaciones.

La joven solo se le quedo mirando. "¿Eh?" dijo, casi con desmayo.

"Ven. Aqui. Ahora."

Su mirada se convirtio en una de sospecha. "¿Para qué?"

"Solo ven."

"No," negó con la cabeza para enfatizar su respuesta.

El rubio camino a donde se encontraba ella, sujetando la desgarrada sudadera a sus pechos, y sin mirar abajo (cosa que era MUY difícil, pues ella era corta y él alto y tenia que verla a la cara) se alzo de hombros. "Como tu quieras, pero recuerda que fuiste tu la que se negó."

"De que-¡Eek!" exclamo cuando las manos de Naruto la agarraron por la cintura y la cargaban hacia la bañera que la chica había fallado en notar.

"Relájate, heredera. Solo tomaras un baño," le informo el rubio.

"Un...¡Que!" Hinata no pudo impedir gritar en vergüenza y temor, comenzándose a alarmar.

"Tranquila. No es lo que estas pensando." Y con eso, la hecho en la agua caliente, con todo y ropa.

Como la tina era de unos setenta centímetros de altura, y en ese momento llena de agua que olía a un poco del elemento sulfuro, similar al de las aguas termales, la muchacha callo de senton, y el agua entro a sus ojos. Cuando finalmente pudo parpadear, lo primero que hizo fue exclamar de nuevo al ver que su única cobertura flotaba en el agua (en otras palabras, su suéter destrozado por dicho rubio) y lo único que la cubría era su delgado brasiel blanco (maldito el día en el que se le ocurrió comprarlo en dicho color). Rápidamente, como si su vida y honor dependieran de su velocidad (que en cierta parte, realmente dependían), se aferro otra vez a su ahora-mojado pedazo de ropaje y se volvió a cubrir, escondiendo su cara flamante.

En ese momento sintió a un par de dedos masajear su cabeza y levanto la mirada para encontrar al muchacho que la había aventado en el agua sin el menor remordimiento lavando su cabeza y brotando una especie de jabón sobre sus largos mechones de cabello, su cara sin emoción alguna.

"¿Qué ha-ha-ce-ce-ces?" Su tartamudeo estaba de mal en peor y Hinata culpaba completamente al rubio por hacerla sentir tan...inusual.

"Dándote un baño, ¿qué otra cosa?" respondió naturalmente, como si lo que estaba haciendo era algo que les pasaba a cada rato.

"Pe-pe-pero..."

"Ningún pero. Tu solo sostén tu-tu-tu cubertura, ¿si?" Ahora ambos estaban perdiendo su capacidad de hablar correctamente. Genial, ¿no?

_GIGANTESCO NO-NO_, se dijeron ambos simultáneamente.

Y sin otra opción presente mas la de ocultar sus dones de mujer sagrados, la joven solo acentuó mientras el rubio resumía su trabajo.

"Yo solo hare tu cabeza y tu espalda. Tu te encargas de lo demás," dijo rápidamente mientras le hechaba un tazón de agua caliente sobre su cabeza para enjuagar su cabellera de recidos de jabón.

"S-si."

Que incomodo, pensó Hinata, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, sintiendo la agua caliente en su piel y su ropa pegándose a su figura.

"Ahora," comenzó el joven de ojos azules. "Pueda que esto...te quemara un poco."

Antes de que la ojos de perla le pudiese preguntar, o siquiera formar dicha pregunta, sintió que su espalda se hechaba en llamas ardientes.

"Ssss," siseo sin querer.

"Lo siento heredera, pero entre más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor estarás," consoló él mientras le aplicaba un liquido transparente y otro rojo violeta, tan oscuro que parecía ser de color negro, con algodones sostenidos en unas pinzas. Reaccionando con cada cortada que el liquido quemaba, la Hyuuga no tuvo otra alternativa que aguantarse y crujir sus dientes cuando sentía que hiba a gritar.

Solo unos cuantos minutos pasaron en los cuales el muchacho de piel bronceada se apuraba en desinfectar y limpiar todas las heridas que la joven tenia, cada vez tragándose su horror, y cada vez sintiéndose un poco culpable por tener que causarle más dolor a la chica rica del que ya tenia, pero no habia nada que pudiese hacer para impedirlo, y lo sabia. Sin embargo, para ella cada segundo se convertía en infinitos minutos sin fin alguno.

Cuando hubo terminado, guardo todo en un botiquín que estaba a su lado y tomo los algodones usados en una bolsa de plástico (quien sabe de donde la había sacado) y se levanto de su posición de arrodillado del suelo. "Te dejare sola para que termines con...um, esto," dijo.

La joven no dijo nada, solo espero a que se volteara, pero para su sorpresa, desapareció. Hinata parpadeo, pero el chico ya no se hallaba en la habitación con ella.

¿Dandole privacidad?

Bueno, quien era ella para cuestionar. Con mociones rápidas y precisas, comenzó a lavar sus manos con el poco jabón que se encontró a la orilla de la tina y no tomo mucho tiempo en terminar. Solo tuvo unos momentos antes de que se diera cuenta de que ya no se encontraba sola y de que un guardarropas se acercaba a ella.

Todo lo que Hinata pudo hacer fue observar con curiosidad y un poco de diversión al darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba cargando un ropero con él y que se estaba escondiendo detrás de el pedazo de madera. No era muy grande, solo unos dos metros de altura y medio metro de ancho, pero aun así...la escena se miraba tan graciosa.

"Uh, um, estas..presentable?" pregunto el muchacho, a punto de asomarse cuando decidió esperar por una respuesta. No quería ver algo que no debía. Limpiándose la garganta, miro al suelo, aun detrás del ropero como si fuera un escudo. Y en cierta forma, lo era. Al menos para Hinata.

"S-si," respondió ella en una voz tan baja que casi era un susurro.

Pero el ojiazul la escucho, porque se acerco, aun sosteniendo el dicho guardarropas, y lo puso enfrente de ella. "Busca ropa para que te quede, ¿está bien? Este es donde la ropa, uh, femenina se encuentra, así es que...bueno, encuentra algo que vestir." Dejando un par de toallas junto a ella, salio de nuevo sin mirarla una sola vez.

Cuando logro salir, soltó un aliento. !Phew!

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ser una chica con tantas curvas?

Esperando por menos de diez minutos, volvió a entrar, liberando la ilusión con una maniobra de manos, y entro, mirando al suelo. "Terminaste?" pregunto tan neutralmente como pudo, escondiendo su incomodidad bajo un aire de tranquilidad.

"H-hai."

Levanto su mirada para ver a la joven muchacha exprimiendo el cabello y totalmente vestida. Sintió alivio y decepción al mismo tiempo, pero hechando sus emociones al lado, se acerco.

Hinata, por su parte, solo miraba a la agua que salia de su mojada cabellera larga. Habia escogido una camisa negra termal de mangas largas para pelear un poco la baja temperatura del lugar, y unos oscuros pantalones de soldado con muchas bolsas. Eran una talla más grande que la suya, pero ella lo prefería de esa manera. Lo único que le faltaba eran sus zapatos, los cuales también habían tomado un baño junto con ella. El rubio capto eso, e hizo una mueca.

"Eh, creo que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto sobre tu calzado..." dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

"Estoy bi-bien."

Pero el chico solo negó y se puso a ver al cuarto con mucha atención. "Ah," dijo después de unos segundos. Cuando se volteo a verla, le dijo, "Siéntate ahí," con una moción de su cuello, señalando a una vieja silla en el rincón del cuarto. "Vamos," comando cuando la joven se quedo sin mover.

Hinata cumplió. Y casi se le salen sus ojos de perla al ver lo que el rubio hacia en ese momento.

Acercándose, se agachó a sus pies y le puso un par de botas de combate, algo fuera de moda, pero resistentes y de un tamaño aceptable para ella.

Las emociones de la peliazul se interceptaron, balanceándose entre agradecimiento y enojo. Agradecimiento por lo que el muchacho le había dado, y enojo porque la hacia sentir como una invalida. Asi es que cuando sus siguientes palabras salieron, no pudo pararlas.

"No te pedí que lo hicieras."

El joven rubio la observo por un largo momento en el cual sus ojos se oscurecieron por la sombra del baño, creando un efecto algo inusual. La joven peliazul, desde su punto en la silla correspondió a su mirada y sostuvo a esos zafiros llenos de una expresión indescriptible, lo cual la agravaba por el simple hecho de que nunca podía distinguir sus emociones; era demasiado bueno en esconderlas cuando se le antojaba, y esto no había escapado su atención.

"Tampoco me dijiste que no podía," finalmente respondió él.

Hinata abrió su boca para decir firmemente que no era su deber curarla, y que en realidad no le había dejado opción de decir su juramento cuando el chico se le adelanto.

"Ademas, creo que te lo debía," añadio con una cara pensativa, aun sin quebrar la connexion visual que mantenía con la peliazul. Mirando a la confusión presentada por ella, continuo. "Esos moretones en tu espalda, son frescos, aun siguen un tanto rojos alrededor, lo cual significa que se crearon recientemente. O en otras palabras, ayer cuando pelee contra ti. No debí de haber sido tan brusco contigo en ese entonces, pero..." su voz disminuyo y esta vez quebró sus miradas, mirando a sus manos jugando sobre sus pies cruzados.

"_¿__Pero que?"_ respiro ella, en tono desconcertado. Al darse cuenta de que había dicho la pregunta que estaba dirigida en su mente en voz alta, se sonrojo y miro a los dedos de sus pies.

El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor. "Pero es que me patease el trasero la noche en la que te encontré, y pues, pense que si no te detenía lo volverlas a hacer. Y como podrás comprender, un rodillazo plantado donde lo mandase no me conviene."

Hyuuga Hinata sintió que su cara iba a explotar de pura mortificación cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el chico le estaba diciendo.

_Ay, no lo puedo creer_, se dijo a si misma, poniendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, evitando la figura del muchacho.

¿Como se pudo haber olvidado de lo que le había hecho? Ahora que lo pensaba, el rubio había tenido un poco de razón por tratarla así, pero solo un poco. Las acciones de ella no habían sido las mejores, pero ella tenia sus propias excusas también, y peleando contra su timidez e intimidación, decidió hablar.

"¿Y acaso cree usted que yo iba a reaccionar con gentiles y dejarme atrapar?" pregunto, su voz tan fría como la podía hacer.

"No, pero nunca pensé que actuarias así," respondió él. "Me habían advertido sobre ti, diciendo que no eras tan inocente como parecias. Pense que estaban exagerando cuando vi tu fotografía; lo único que yo veía era una mujer joven de larga cabellera y hermosos ojos como los que nunca había visto antes," continuo, su voz suave.

La joven peliazul se congelo sin moverse y el aire de repente se volvió difícil de inhalar y mandar a sus pulmones ante lo que había escuchado.

"Crei que me recibiriass con un kunai en el cuello, no un puñetazo directo en la cara. Pero no, decidiste que tenias que recibir a cualquier persona que supiese tu nombre con un gran golpe donde mas le duele, ¿no es así?" desafió el chico un tanto bromista y tratando de hacer la atmósfera un poco más comunicativa para los dos.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto ella de repente cambiando el tema.

El volteo a verla, sospechando que su plan de cambiar la dirección de la conversación no había funcionado como él hubiese querido. "¿Por que qué?"

"¿Por qué me ayudaste? Yo no significo nada para ti, solo soy un estorbo, un trabajo, una don nadie a quien ninguna persona le importa. Seria mas preferible que me muriera y limpiara al mundo de una mujer tan-"

"Cállate."

La boca de Hinata se seco ante el mandato tan repentino y cortante. Levanto sus ojos para ver como el joven que la había traído a ese lugar la observaba con controlada ira, su respiración agitada. Tomando la cara de ella en ambas manos en una manera brusca, meneo la cabeza, clavando su mirada a la ahora-plateada de ella tan serio que era un poco aterrador.

"Calla, no digas más," le ordeno entre dientes con el ceño fundido.

"¿Y por qué no?" replico ella, volviéndose mas terca y desafiante con cada segundo que pasaba. Lo que pensaba que era verdad , las cosas que su familia creía de ella, todo lo que realmente representaba ante sus ojos se acumulo en la punta de su lengua, queriendo escapar después de tantos años de guardárselos para si. Todo el enojo, y todo su dolor y sufrimiento fueron estraidos en ese entonces enfrente del chico rubio, del cual ni siquiera su nombre sabia, tal vez por el hecho de que era solo un completo extraño que nunca había visto en su vida, tal vez porque le daba confianza, cosa que no podía ser posible, pero aun así, sus palabras salieron disparadas de su boca. "Es la verdad! Yo no soy nadie, yo no debo sentir dolor, yo soy una niña que por su debilidad se le castigo. Yo no soy nada para nadie, soy menos que el mismo polvo donde camina la gente! Si yo no existiese todo-"

Sin que cruzara la mente del chico, este coloco un firme dedo sobre los labios llenos de la peliazul . "¡¿Como puedes decir algo así?!" le demando enojado. "¡Eres una persona, no un animal al cual domar! Te ayude porque eres un ser que siente dolor, tanto físico como mental. ¿Crees que te iba a dejar ahí con esas heridas y cortadas que por mi causa volvieron a abrirse? ¿Para que se infecten y luego te de calentura otra vez?"

Ella ignoro la ultima parte, pues le interesaba mas discutir lo primero que el muchacho había dicho. "¿Qué no soy un animal?!" grito, lagrimas de furia callendo de sus mejillas sobre su nuevo atuendo. "Tu no entiendes." Con esfuerzo, se levanto,y dando su espalda al rubio, levanto su suelta camisa, no escondiendo nada esta vez, pues sus emociones la cegaban, y recogió su cabello suelto al lado para demostrarle sus cicatrices. "Mira! Observa bien y déjame preguntarte esto: ¿es asi como se trata a un humano?"

El rubio se quedo sin palabras, una vez más horrificado a lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Trago saliva y cerro sus parpados.

La peliazul torció su largo cuello blanco para ver la reacción del rubio. Pero lo único que recibió fue un silencio estremecedor.

"Eres mi captor," dijo ella, ahora más controlada y continuando. "Mis captores no demuestran piedad, no me dan su simpatia o su lastima. No te debería de importar si se me infecta la sangre y me muero a causa de ello. Yo no soy nadie para ti," repitió con dureza, sus ojos llorando a pesar de que ella les ordenaba que guardaran los sollozos para más tarde.

_Y yo que pensaba que ya no lloraría_, se dijo a si misma mientras se mordía la carne en el interior de su cachete.

"Puede ser que no te conozca," respondió el chico después de otros segundos de no hablar. "Pero para mi, eres una persona, no me importa si tu piensas lo contrario. Si tu no lo ves a mi manera, entonces créeme cuando te digo que cambiare esa creencia tuya, aun si tengo que venderle mi alma a los mil demonios. ¿Me oyes?"

El aliento de ella paro. Lentamente, vio de nuevo al rubio y la confianza y seguridad de lo que había dicho se mostraba en su rostro, en sus hermosos ojos de mar...los cuales ahora se estaban acercando a ella.

El rubio se paro justo detrás de ella y levanto sus manos, casi como si la fuese a coger en un embrace, pero Hinata se dio cuenta de algo rozando su piel, y no eran solamente las llemas de los dedos del joven, sino vendas empezando a circular su cuerpo desde abajo de su cintura, donde sus caderas empezaban, y ascendiendo en su camino hacia arriba, cubriendo sus heridas y cicatrices.

El joven lo hacia con tanta calma y firmeza que Hinata no se atrevió a mover, casi ni a respirar por temor a hacer algo que quebrara el contacto. Cada vuelta con el vendaje a su cuerpo era cuidadosamente aplicada por dedos cautelosos y suaves, haciendo que Hinata temblará un poco, y esta vez, la temperatura baja de la habitacion no tenia nada que ver.

"Puede que sea tu captor," la voz del adolescente comenzó, pero siguió trabajando, dando una quinta vuelta al torso de ella, " pero no soy una persona tan baja como para hacerte daño." Comenzó otra vuelta, ajustando un pedazo que se le había escapado con amabilidad. "Admito que al principio, te detestaba, y una parte de mi se quería desaser de ti lo más rápido posible, aun no entiendo muy bien por qué, tal vez porque me golpeaste sin dejarme explicar, ¡yo qué sé! Pero una cosa si sé, y esa es que-"

El ojiazul no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque en aquel entonces, un ruido, como una bomba activándose, se oyó afuera. Los pocas cosas que se encontraban en el cuarto iluminado por la poca luz temblaron y una antorcha cayo al suelo, derramando el carbón que mantenía al fuego azul vivo.

Hinata y el rubio miraron hacia arriba en sorpresa al mismo tiempo, esperando a que otro ruido se escuchara.

Pero no se oyó nada en absoluto.

El chico miro la miro a los ojos mientras terminaba un ultimo recorrido al cuerpo de ella con rapidez y precisión y cuando estuvo satisfecho de que no se caerían y que estaban bien puestas, le dijo, "Esta conversación aun no se termina, ¿entendido? Esperame aquí, y no pienses en huir, porque esta habitación te puede llevar a muchas otras o dentro de ilusiones dolorosas," le advirtió seriamente, mas su cara se suaviso cuando Hinata lo observo con una mirada que le dejaba claro que tomaría en cuenta su palabra, pero que no esperase a que le siguiese el concejo (o la demanda). "Quédate aquí, donde estas segura. Te lo pido por favor...Hinata," susurro, levantando su pulgar para limpiar una de las lagrimas que aun seguía sobre su mejilla. Y con eso dicho y hecho, el rubio desapareció en un destello amarillo y en un instante, dejando a la joven aun con su cabeza torcida y su camisa arriba donde estaba, un poco sorprendida por su velocidad y sonrojada por su acción.

"¿Ahora qué esta pasando?" le pregunto al espacio vacío, para _sorprendentemente_, no recibir respuesta alguna.

_Un lugar donde puesto estar segura_...¿es qué acaso existe tal cosa? se pregunto, cerrando sus cansados y linchados ojos, y acomodándose la camisa de largas mangas sobre su nuevo vendaje para luego irse completamente tiesa.

Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más cuando rellamo a la ultima frase que el muchacho rubio le había dicho: ..._por favor...Hinata._

_Me llamo por mi nombre, _pensó con la boca un tanto abierta en realización. _Esta es la primera vez...que me __llama por mi nombre..._

Y por cierta razón, su espalda ya no importaba tanto. En un largo momento, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír como una tonta feliz.

* * *

**Afuera del Escondite**

**Minutos Antes**

Uchiha Sasuke dejo salir un diminuto aliento. ¿Un aliento de qué? Pues de cansancio, aunque nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, mucho menos a Kiba o a Naruto, esos tontos, aun si intentaran sacárselo a la fuerza.

"¿Ya esta todo listo?" le pregunto a Kiba.

"Claro que si. Todo esta en posición," respondió el mentado con una sonrisa algo malvada al pensar en todas las trampas que él y Akamaru habían plantado a los alrededores del bosque. Su amigo fiel ladró en acuerdo, una sonrisa dibujada en su canino osico.

"¿Y tú, Sasuke?"

"¿Yo qué?" dijo sin el menor interés posible.

"¿Dónde te metiste? Te vi desaparecer en el pueblo. Espero que no te haiga dado curiosidad y te haigas aventurado con la gente de ahí."

"Tsk, como si fuera tan idiota como Naruto y tú," respondió, mirando a la distancia.

Una venita salto sobre la frente de Kiba, el cual siempre era conocido por tener una baja paciencia para los insultos entre compañeros. "Por favor. Puedo ser mucho más inteligente que tú y el tarado ese," proclamo.

"Hmph," fue todo lo que el Uchiha respondió.

Kiba lo miro por un momento, analizando las replicas que su líder le estaba dando. Entrecerrando sus ojos, pregunto cautelosamente, "Esto no tiene que ver con lo que Kakashi te pidió que hicieras, ¿o si?"

Finalmente, el azabache lo volteo a ver con toda su atención sobre las palabras de el ladrón/rastreador de Konoha.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Su voz no era una de arrogancia ahora, sino de advertencia.

Kiba ignoro su tono y dijo, "Escuche todo lo que te dijo, y sé que te dio otra misión a cargo de esta..."

Fue el turno de Sasuke para entrecerrar sus oscuros ojos negros y analizar al chico enfrente de si. "Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Kiba."

"¿Por qué razón crees que he cerrado mi boca todo este tiempo? Kakashi sensei es el que nos da nuestros trabajos, y lo único con lo que nosotros tenemos que cumplir son sus ordenes. No estoy diciendo que tengo el derecho a cuestionarlo, ¿pero qué piensan hacer en realidad con esa chica?"

"Eso no te incumbe, Kiba. Es mejor que no te involucres en este asunto. Solo concéntrate en lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, luego puedes sentarte a pensar en otras cosas. Ahora solo permanece en guardia," ordeno.

"¿Sabe Naruto sobre esto?" continuo el castaño, no ignorando su orden pero tampoco terminando de hablar.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua. "Por supuesto que no."

"Entonces-"

"Entonces nada," el azabache lo interrumpió. "Concéntrate en esta misión y no metas las narices donde nadie te llama."

"Hmm," rió Kiba, confundiendo a Sasuke, aunque éste no dio señal alguna de su inquietud. "Parece que mi esfuerzo fue en vano. Me _parece_ que tenemos compañía, _capitán,_" sonrió sarcásticamente, sus ojos de animal excitados por las personas que se acercaban. A su lado, Akamaru demostró sus gigantescos colmillos blancos y filosos.

Sasuke no reacciono, solamente levanto su mirada al lugar donde Kiba estaba mirando con ansias y donde solo el aire se paraba, tres sombras aparecieron.

"Parece que los invitados de honor que tanto anelabamos han llegado," rió Kiba de nuevo.

"Bueno," murmullo Sasuke con un aura de fingida fatiga, escondiendo la corriente eléctrica que comenzaba a correr por sus venas. Metió su mano dentro de una de sus tantas bolsas y saco una arma ninja con algo sujeto a ello, resemblando a un papel, pero con una inscripción en su superficie, listo para lanzar. "No hay por qué hacerlos esperar, ¿no lo crees?"

* * *

**Bueno, el plan fue dedicar al menos los últimos dos capítulos a Hinata&Naruto (pues apuesto a que ya lo esperaban!) Ahora los agentes de Suna han encontrado a nuestros ladrones y est****á****n m****á****s que decididos a darles una batalla (tenían que abrir sus bocotas estos hombres!) ****¿****y c****ú****al sera la misión secreta que Kakashi le dio a Sasuke? Eso lo descubiran luego, hay yo los dejo con la duda :) Que tengan un buen día! **^.^


	7. Cap 6: Heridas & Cicatrices

**Tal y como les dije, he aquí el siguiente capitulo c: Espero les agrade.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: Heridas & Cicatrices_**

Japón, 1990

Presente

Minutos Antes del Anochecer

_En el Escondite_

Hubo un silencio en el cual el mundo paro de rotar en su axis. El aire parecía haberse detenido por completo, los sonidos de las cosas comunes se volvían sordos; todo era mudo y tieso, casi como si algún misterioso ser hubiera proclamado una pausa a todo lo que se movía, respiraba, o simplemente estaba ahí, frente al joven rubio.

Pero gordas lagrimas de cristal comenzaron a brotar fuera de un par de hermosos ojos perlados, y el llanto de la dueña quebró atreves de la sorpresa, horror, y negra furia del muchacho que estaba mirando, queriendo desviar su mirada a otro lado que no fuese esa despedazada espalda, de las cicatrices que parecían que se pudrían por la piel morada que las encerraba.

La boca de Naruto se abrió, pero ningún sonido fue emitido antes de que la cerrara con un audible _crack_. ¿Quién podria hacer algo así? se pregunto disgustado y aunque casi lo dice en voz alta, su enojo le impidió formar las palabras.

Y el haber dicho nada estaba bien, porque la joven aun seguía llorando, tal vez hida en su propio universo de dolor, quien sabe, pero una cosa estaba muy clara en la mente del muchacho en ese momento, y esa cosa era de que nada de lo que él dijera la iba a hacer sentir mejor. ¿Y por qué lo haría, de todas formas? Las palabras del muchacho de diecisiete años no podían significar nada para ella; eran desconocidos, no había ningún lazo de unidad entre ellos. Solo eran dos jóvenes adolescentes observándose desde el otro lado de las vías del ferrocarril: ella, una joven de clase rica, atrapada en su propia cárcel personal, y él, un ladrón experto con planes para el futuro.

¿Quién era Uzumaki Naruto?

Solo un chico rubio con hermosos ojos color azul y sueños algo lejos, pero no inalcanzables, con una misión que cada día se volvía más y más posible.

¿Y quién era Hyuuga Hinata ?

Solo una chica pelinegro con ojos de luna y ilusiones de libertad... y quien comenzaba a darse cuenta de que el destino le seguía cerrando las puertas de hacer realidad sus fantasías más y más a menudo.

No podían tener nada en común; vivían vidas totalmente distintas, se enfrentaban a diferentes pruebas todos los días, ella en la cima, y él al fondo de la cadena social.

Más sin embargo, no eran tan diferentes el uno del otro. Ninguno de ellos lo sabia, o al menos, no aun, pero compartían algo que nadie más entenderla. Ambos se encontraban ignorantes; era muy temprano para ellos comprender que en ese momento cuando el joven rubio de piel bronceada atestiguó esas marcas que no se podían borrar jamas, que siempre se quedarían tatuadas a esa joven de cabello oscuro como un crepúsculo al anochecer, una conneccion se había formado.

Gotas de agua salada tocaron la piel de Uzumaki Naruto, despertando aun más de su inmovilidad. Se había quedado ahí, pasmado, no sabiendo que hacer, y aun no teniendo el poder de alejar sus pupilas de las marcas de tortura de la peliazul. La cabeza de ella se encontraba agachada, como si tuviera vergüenza de que alguien la viese llorar, o tal vez solo no quería ver la expresión del rubio, pues nunca había demostrado sus heridas a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana menor, y el solo pensar en presenciar como alguien más, un completo extraño que acababa de capturarla como si fuera alguna especie de pájaro exótico, reaccionaba con una cara de lastima y compasión la desmoronaba y al mismo tiempo la llenaban de rencor, un sentimiento que se acercaba a ella más a menudo en esos últimos meses.

!No quería su lastima, no quería su compasión! Ella solo quería ser libre, un poco de libertad, un lugar en el campo donde vivir sin que nadie la molestara, ¿era tanto pedir eso? ¿Una humilde vida sin tener que preocuparse de que su padre se encontrase tras de ella, acechándole, cazandola?

Aparentemente, lo era.

Y la suerte no estaba de su lado esa noche tampoco, pues el ojiazul que había estado colgando del techo hace no muchos minutos atrás como si sus pies estuviesen pegados resemblaba a alguien quien había sido forzado a tragarse una piedra muy grande; su reacción era una de disgusto, horror, y alguna otro sentimiento que la joven Hyuuga no pudo deducir cuando finalmente elevo su mirada.

El rubio seguía viendo su desnuda espalda, y aunque en circunstancias normales eso la hubiera hecho sonrojarse hasta más no poder, esta vez no pudo acumular la energía suficiente para importarle; aun con su larga siesta, Hinata no estaba del todo recuperada en su estamina.

Sin decir una palabra, Naruto la cogió en sus brazos, uno por detrás de sus rodillas y la otra cuidadosamente poniéndola en su propia espalda.

Lo único que Hinata pudo hacer fue un sonido de protesta que fue rápidamente cortado a medias cuando su sudadera comenzó a caerse de su torso, descubriendo demasiada piel en su opinión. Lo único bueno que vio en eso fue que el rubio estaba tan intenso buscando algo que ni cuenta se dio cuando la joven que llevaba cargada como si no pesara nada, ahora libre de manipular todas las partes de su cuerpo, sujeto la rasgada pieza de fabrica sobre su parte frontal desesperadamente.

Naruto, por su parte, sentía que su visión se nublaba con ejes oscuros de ira y dolor a causa de Hinata sin ella saberlo y sin el consentimiento del rubio. Aparentemente el cerebro de él había decidido tomar las riendas de sus emociones y ahora estaba dándole ordenes a sus pies de moverse alrededor de la habitación en busca de algo. Sus ojos esquivaron sobre las cosas que ya había examinado antes mientras la chica Hyuuga había estado totalmente noqueada con atención y enfoque, pues no quería de repente pasar a atreves de una ilusión y terminar perdido en el espacio infinito del cual aun no se encontraba familiarizado aun.

"¿Q-qué estas ha-haciendo?" tartamudeo la chica sobre su espalda con cada paso que Naruto daba. Sus pestañas se encontraban mojadas, pero sus ojos, aunque con un tinte de rojo en ellos, se encontraban sin lagrimas.

"¿Qué crees tú?" pregunto él, pero sin sonar tan indiferente y arrogante como antes, sino con eje de distraimiento, pues aun parecía estar buscando algo.

La chica no respondió y decidió quedarse callada y dejar al rubio hacer lo que estaba tramando. Estaba sobre él con sus brazos alrededor de ella, sujetándola firmemente contra su cuerpo, así es que el hecho de poder bajarse al suelo firme no era una opción, y aunque hubiera podido, el doblar su columna solo hacia que las heridas que aun no se habían cerrado por completo se abrieran al punto de jalar su carne cruda. En ese momento, sin realmente poder evitarlo, sintió el calor radiando del cuerpo del muchacho, un calor acogedor, y un aroma a pasto fresco y menta llegaron a las narices de la peliazul como una ola. Sin querer, tomo un aliento y su cuerpo se relajo como si hubiese adquirido una droga tranquilizante.

_Qu__é__ raro, _debería_ estar muriendo de miedo, no pensando en que tan cómodo se siente ser cargada..._La cara de Hinata brillo con un rosado tinte ante tal noción, pero antes de que se pusiera a pensar en otras cosas, sintió al muchacho cambiar el curso y miro como caminaban hacia una pared, o de hecho, _atravesaban _dicho muro como si no hubiera estado ahí para empezar.

Hinata parpadeo. ¿Qué esta pasando...? Su pregunta mental nunca se completo, porque en ese instante se encontró en otra habitación oscura...y bueno, supremamente _oscura_.

"A d-donde m-m-me lle-v-vas?" inquirio con temor pues comenzaba a pensar en lugares terribles donde el chico la podía llevar, su suave y baja voz retumbando en el nuevo cuarto del lugar en el que se hallaba.

No hubo respuesta; solo un pequeño 'smack' provino del rubio, casi como si hubiera golpeado alguna pared y una red de...algo de color azul eléctrico comenzó a rodear la palma de el muchacho como si su mano estuviese dando energía y la superficie solida la estuviese recibiendo, alimentándose. Hinata se quedo ahí mirando con asombro, sin comprender, hasta que varias luces se encendieron como si por arte de magia, resplandeciendo contra las paredes hechas de una especie de roca negra y suave en textura, casi como la superficie de un vidrio, casi como el onyx. La iluminación la ayudo a ver que el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba era espacioso, aunque más pequeño que el anterior. El colo del fuego era el mismo color azul brillante de energía y las sombras que creaba eran un tanto..macabras, en la opinión de la chica.

El primer pensamiento que corrió por la mente de la Hyuuga fue: M_e va a matar en un ritual satánico_.

Asi es; nuestra pelinegra adorada comenzaba a tener ideas un tanto ridículas...pero posibles...y totalmente escalofriantes.

Un pánico la tomo y trato de alejarse del rubio ojiazul, pero era un tanto imposible, considerando que él ya la estaba bajando él mismo y poniéndola en el suelo.

"Ahora," vino su voz, masculina y baja, en advertencia, "si intentas hacer algo, no pienso que te vaya muy bien. Ni siquiera tienes tanta energía como para diseñar un par perfecto, y el lugar no es fácil de descifrar." Una risita baja erupto de sus labios repentinamente, como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo en ese momento. "Y si, por concidencia, sales de este cuarto, creerme cuando te digo que me encargare de ti personalmente."

Un tremor se deslizo por la descubierta espalda de Hinata, y no solo a causa del frío que se sentía en la nueva e unifamiliar habitación, sino que también porque el joven estaba demasiado cerca a ella, puesto que le había dicho esas palabras al oído.

Un cosquilleo comenzó en su estomago y su piel se enchino una sensación demasiado extraña.

Naruto, por su parte, dio un interno aliento de alivio cuando leyó el lenguaje del cuerpo de la joven parada frente a él, y el cual dejaba claramente que su intimidación había tomado cierto efecto sobre ella.

Sin perder un minuto, se alejo de su lado y camino hacia un mueble cuadrado en el rincón del cuarto, donde se incoó y abrió las puertas que encerraban los desinfectantes que necesitaba.

Sabia que cada escondite tenia uno o dos botiquines de emergencias diseños a durar varios años antes de que se vencieran. Si, era cierto que era su primera vez en ese escondite, o de hecho, su primera vez en total en uno, considerando que nunca se había metido en un apuro tan grande como para esconderse de las autoridades cuando cumplía con sus misiones, pero sabia como estaban equipados.

Volteando a ver sobre su hombro a la joven de inusual cabello azul-violeta-negro, siempre dependiendo de la fuente de luz en la que se encontraba (lo había notado ese día), vio que había tomado su palabra y se encontraba explorando el baño con interés y un poco de asombro a su inigualidad. No se notaba que estuviese componiendo un plan de escape, así es que nuestro chico volvió a su búsqueda y al ver que había encontrado lo que quería, se levanto y se dirigió al otro rincón de la habitación, donde una especie de tina honda formada de roca, igual a la de las paredes, aguardaba.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, vio que la luz no llegaba hasta donde estaba tan bien como en las demás partes del cuarto y puso su mano otra vez sobre la superficie, dejando salir un poco de chakra. Solo le alimento un poco, pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer...bueno, solo bastaba decir que no se quería distraer de el trabajo que tenia que hacer ahora.

Naruto casi se golpea contra la solida pared cuando un pensamiento le vino a la mente. Internamente, gruñó. _Esto es lo que pasa cuando entrenas con un Ero-Sennin por largos periodos de tiempo,_ pensó, conflictado. _Sus pensamientos se convierten en los tuyos..._

Meneando su cabeza para limpiarla de impertinencias, volvió a lo que tenia que hacer, y al darse cuanta de que había un tubo que supuestamente tenia que traer agua, no había manejaderas para extraerla. Naruto funcio el ceño ligeramente. Luego se le ocurrió algo, y plantando ambas palmas de sus manos sobre la pared una vez más, pero esta ocasión donde la llave se encontraba, libero su energía hasta que un siseo provino de la llave, la cual ahora escupía chorros de agua. Tentativamente, toco la agua con sus dedos, casi esperando a que saliera helada, pero para su suerte, estaba caliente.

_Oh, gracias porque cai con los ladrones de Konoha, los cuales tienen agua caliente y no con una organización con agua fría!_ se dijo.

Y volviendo al lugar donde había dejado una botella con liquido oscuro, casi negro purpura, le dijo a la chica, "Ven aquí, heredera," en una voz que no dejaba lugar para argumentaciones.

La joven solo se le quedo mirando. "¿Eh?" dijo, casi con desmayo.

"Ven. Aqui. Ahora."

Su mirada se convirtio en una de sospecha. "¿Para qué?"

"Solo ven."

"No," negó con la cabeza para enfatizar su respuesta.

El rubio camino a donde se encontraba ella, sujetando la desgarrada sudadera a sus pechos, y sin mirar abajo (cosa que era MUY difícil, pues ella era corta y él alto y tenia que verla a la cara) se alzo de hombros. "Como tu quieras, pero recuerda que fuiste tu la que se negó."

"De que-¡Eek!" exclamo cuando las manos de Naruto la agarraron por la cintura y la cargaban hacia la bañera que la chica había fallado en notar.

"Relájate, heredera. Solo tomaras un baño," le informo el rubio.

"Un...¡Que!" Hinata no pudo impedir gritar en vergüenza y temor, comenzándose a alarmar.

"Tranquila. No es lo que estas pensando." Y con eso, la hecho en la agua caliente, con todo y ropa.

Como la tina era de unos setenta centímetros de altura, y en ese momento llena de agua que olía a un poco del elemento sulfuro, similar al de las aguas termales, la muchacha callo de senton, y el agua entro a sus ojos. Cuando finalmente pudo parpadear, lo primero que hizo fue exclamar de nuevo al ver que su única cobertura flotaba en el agua (en otras palabras, su suéter destrozado por dicho rubio) y lo único que la cubría era su delgado brasiel blanco (maldito el día en el que se le ocurrió comprarlo en dicho color). Rápidamente, como si su vida y honor dependieran de su velocidad (que en cierta parte, realmente dependían), se aferro otra vez a su ahora-mojado pedazo de ropaje y se volvió a cubrir, escondiendo su cara flamante.

En ese momento sintió a un par de dedos masajear su cabeza y levanto la mirada para encontrar al muchacho que la había aventado en el agua sin el menor remordimiento lavando su cabeza y brotando una especie de jabón sobre sus largos mechones de cabello, su cara sin emoción alguna.

"¿Qué ha-ha-ce-ce-ces?" Su tartamudeo estaba de mal en peor y Hinata culpaba completamente al rubio por hacerla sentir tan...inusual.

"Dándote un baño, ¿qué otra cosa?" respondió naturalmente, como si lo que estaba haciendo era algo que les pasaba a cada rato.

"Pe-pe-pero..."

"Ningún pero. Tu solo sostén tu-tu-tu cubertura, ¿si?" Ahora ambos estaban perdiendo su capacidad de hablar correctamente. Genial, ¿no?

_GIGANTESCO NO-NO_, se dijeron ambos simultáneamente.

Y sin otra opción presente mas la de ocultar sus dones de mujer sagrados, la joven solo acentuó mientras el rubio resumía su trabajo.

"Yo solo hare tu cabeza y tu espalda. Tu te encargas de lo demás," dijo rápidamente mientras le hechaba un tazón de agua caliente sobre su cabeza para enjuagar su cabellera de recidos de jabón.

"S-si."

Que incomodo, pensó Hinata, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, sintiendo la agua caliente en su piel y su ropa pegándose a su figura.

"Ahora," comenzó el joven de ojos azules. "Pueda que esto...te quemara un poco."

Antes de que la ojos de perla le pudiese preguntar, o siquiera formar dicha pregunta, sintió que su espalda se hechaba en llamas ardientes.

"Ssss," siseo sin querer.

"Lo siento heredera, pero entre más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor estarás," consoló él mientras le aplicaba un liquido transparente y otro rojo violeta, tan oscuro que parecía ser de color negro, con algodones sostenidos en unas pinzas. Reaccionando con cada cortada que el liquido quemaba, la Hyuuga no tuvo otra alternativa que aguantarse y crujir sus dientes cuando sentía que hiba a gritar.

Solo unos cuantos minutos pasaron en los cuales el muchacho de piel bronceada se apuraba en desinfectar y limpiar todas las heridas que la joven tenia, cada vez tragándose su horror, y cada vez sintiéndose un poco culpable por tener que causarle más dolor a la chica rica del que ya tenia, pero no habia nada que pudiese hacer para impedirlo, y lo sabia. Sin embargo, para ella cada segundo se convertía en infinitos minutos sin fin alguno.

Cuando hubo terminado, guardo todo en un botiquín que estaba a su lado y tomo los algodones usados en una bolsa de plástico (quien sabe de donde la había sacado) y se levanto de su posición de arrodillado del suelo. "Te dejare sola para que termines con...um, esto," dijo.

La joven no dijo nada, solo espero a que se volteara, pero para su sorpresa, desapareció. Hinata parpadeo, pero el chico ya no se hallaba en la habitación con ella.

¿Dandole privacidad?

Bueno, quien era ella para cuestionar. Con mociones rápidas y precisas, comenzó a lavar sus manos con el poco jabón que se encontró a la orilla de la tina y no tomo mucho tiempo en terminar. Solo tuvo unos momentos antes de que se diera cuenta de que ya no se encontraba sola y de que un guardarropas se acercaba a ella.

Todo lo que Hinata pudo hacer fue observar con curiosidad y un poco de diversión al darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba cargando un ropero con él y que se estaba escondiendo detrás de el pedazo de madera. No era muy grande, solo unos dos metros de altura y medio metro de ancho, pero aun así...la escena se miraba tan graciosa.

"Uh, um, estas..presentable?" pregunto el muchacho, a punto de asomarse cuando decidió esperar por una respuesta. No quería ver algo que no debía. Limpiándose la garganta, miro al suelo, aun detrás del ropero como si fuera un escudo. Y en cierta forma, lo era. Al menos para Hinata.

"S-si," respondió ella en una voz tan baja que casi era un susurro.

Pero el ojiazul la escucho, porque se acerco, aun sosteniendo el dicho guardarropas, y lo puso enfrente de ella. "Busca ropa para que te quede, ¿está bien? Este es donde la ropa, uh, femenina se encuentra, así es que...bueno, encuentra algo que vestir." Dejando un par de toallas junto a ella, salio de nuevo sin mirarla una sola vez.

Cuando logro salir, soltó un aliento. !Phew!

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ser una chica con tantas curvas?

Esperando por menos de diez minutos, volvió a entrar, liberando la ilusión con una maniobra de manos, y entro, mirando al suelo. "Terminaste?" pregunto tan neutralmente como pudo, escondiendo su incomodidad bajo un aire de tranquilidad.

"H-hai."

Levanto su mirada para ver a la joven muchacha exprimiendo el cabello y totalmente vestida. Sintió alivio y decepción al mismo tiempo, pero hechando sus emociones al lado, se acerco.

Hinata, por su parte, solo miraba a la agua que salia de su mojada cabellera larga. Habia escogido una camisa negra termal de mangas largas para pelear un poco la baja temperatura del lugar, y unos oscuros pantalones de soldado con muchas bolsas. Eran una talla más grande que la suya, pero ella lo prefería de esa manera. Lo único que le faltaba eran sus zapatos, los cuales también habían tomado un baño junto con ella. El rubio capto eso, e hizo una mueca.

"Eh, creo que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto sobre tu calzado..." dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

"Estoy bi-bien."

Pero el chico solo negó y se puso a ver al cuarto con mucha atención. "Ah," dijo después de unos segundos. Cuando se volteo a verla, le dijo, "Siéntate ahí," con una moción de su cuello, señalando a una vieja silla en el rincón del cuarto. "Vamos," comando cuando la joven se quedo sin mover.

Hinata cumplió. Y casi se le salen sus ojos de perla al ver lo que el rubio hacia en ese momento.

Acercándose, se agachó a sus pies y le puso un par de botas de combate, algo fuera de moda, pero resistentes y de un tamaño aceptable para ella.

Las emociones de la peliazul se interceptaron, balanceándose entre agradecimiento y enojo. Agradecimiento por lo que el muchacho le había dado, y enojo porque la hacia sentir como una invalida. Asi es que cuando sus siguientes palabras salieron, no pudo pararlas.

"No te pedí que lo hicieras."

El joven rubio la observo por un largo momento en el cual sus ojos se oscurecieron por la sombra del baño, creando un efecto algo inusual. La joven peliazul, desde su punto en la silla correspondió a su mirada y sostuvo a esos zafiros llenos de una expresión indescriptible, lo cual la agravaba por el simple hecho de que nunca podía distinguir sus emociones; era demasiado bueno en esconderlas cuando se le antojaba, y esto no había escapado su atención.

"Tampoco me dijiste que no podía," finalmente respondió él.

Hinata abrió su boca para decir firmemente que no era su deber curarla, y que en realidad no le había dejado opción de decir su juramento cuando el chico se le adelanto.

"Ademas, creo que te lo debía," añadio con una cara pensativa, aun sin quebrar la connexion visual que mantenía con la peliazul. Mirando a la confusión presentada por ella, continuo. "Esos moretones en tu espalda, son frescos, aun siguen un tanto rojos alrededor, lo cual significa que se crearon recientemente. O en otras palabras, ayer cuando pelee contra ti. No debí de haber sido tan brusco contigo en ese entonces, pero..." su voz disminuyo y esta vez quebró sus miradas, mirando a sus manos jugando sobre sus pies cruzados.

"_¿__Pero que?"_ respiro ella, en tono desconcertado. Al darse cuenta de que había dicho la pregunta que estaba dirigida en su mente en voz alta, se sonrojo y miro a los dedos de sus pies.

El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor. "Pero es que me patease el trasero la noche en la que te encontré, y pues, pense que si no te detenía lo volverlas a hacer. Y como podrás comprender, un rodillazo plantado donde lo mandase no me conviene."

Hyuuga Hinata sintió que su cara iba a explotar de pura mortificación cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el chico le estaba diciendo.

_Ay, no lo puedo creer_, se dijo a si misma, poniendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, evitando la figura del muchacho.

¿Como se pudo haber olvidado de lo que le había hecho? Ahora que lo pensaba, el rubio había tenido un poco de razón por tratarla así, pero solo un poco. Las acciones de ella no habían sido las mejores, pero ella tenia sus propias excusas también, y peleando contra su timidez e intimidación, decidió hablar.

"¿Y acaso cree usted que yo iba a reaccionar con gentiles y dejarme atrapar?" pregunto, su voz tan fría como la podía hacer.

"No, pero nunca pensé que actuarias así," respondió él. "Me habían advertido sobre ti, diciendo que no eras tan inocente como parecias. Pense que estaban exagerando cuando vi tu fotografía; lo único que yo veía era una mujer joven de larga cabellera y hermosos ojos como los que nunca había visto antes," continuo, su voz suave.

La joven peliazul se congelo sin moverse y el aire de repente se volvió difícil de inhalar y mandar a sus pulmones ante lo que había escuchado.

"Crei que me recibiriass con un kunai en el cuello, no un puñetazo directo en la cara. Pero no, decidiste que tenias que recibir a cualquier persona que supiese tu nombre con un gran golpe donde mas le duele, ¿no es así?" desafió el chico un tanto bromista y tratando de hacer la atmósfera un poco más comunicativa para los dos.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto ella de repente cambiando el tema.

El volteo a verla, sospechando que su plan de cambiar la dirección de la conversación no había funcionado como él hubiese querido. "¿Por que qué?"

"¿Por qué me ayudaste? Yo no significo nada para ti, solo soy un estorbo, un trabajo, una don nadie a quien ninguna persona le importa. Seria mas preferible que me muriera y limpiara al mundo de una mujer tan-"

"Cállate."

La boca de Hinata se seco ante el mandato tan repentino y cortante. Levanto sus ojos para ver como el joven que la había traído a ese lugar la observaba con controlada ira, su respiración agitada. Tomando la cara de ella en ambas manos en una manera brusca, meneo la cabeza, clavando su mirada a la ahora-plateada de ella tan serio que era un poco aterrador.

"Calla, no digas más," le ordeno entre dientes con el ceño fundido.

"¿Y por qué no?" replico ella, volviéndose mas terca y desafiante con cada segundo que pasaba. Lo que pensaba que era verdad , las cosas que su familia creía de ella, todo lo que realmente representaba ante sus ojos se acumulo en la punta de su lengua, queriendo escapar después de tantos años de guardárselos para si. Todo el enojo, y todo su dolor y sufrimiento fueron estraidos en ese entonces enfrente del chico rubio, del cual ni siquiera su nombre sabia, tal vez por el hecho de que era solo un completo extraño que nunca había visto en su vida, tal vez porque le daba confianza, cosa que no podía ser posible, pero aun así, sus palabras salieron disparadas de su boca. "Es la verdad! Yo no soy nadie, yo no debo sentir dolor, yo soy una niña que por su debilidad se le castigo. Yo no soy nada para nadie, soy menos que el mismo polvo donde camina la gente! Si yo no existiese todo-"

Sin que cruzara la mente del chico, este coloco un firme dedo sobre los labios llenos de la peliazul . "¡¿Como puedes decir algo así?!" le demando enojado. "¡Eres una persona, no un animal al cual domar! Te ayude porque eres un ser que siente dolor, tanto físico como mental. ¿Crees que te iba a dejar ahí con esas heridas y cortadas que por mi causa volvieron a abrirse? ¿Para que se infecten y luego te de calentura otra vez?"

Ella ignoro la ultima parte, pues le interesaba mas discutir lo primero que el muchacho había dicho. "¿Qué no soy un animal?!" grito, lagrimas de furia callendo de sus mejillas sobre su nuevo atuendo. "Tu no entiendes." Con esfuerzo, se levanto,y dando su espalda al rubio, levanto su suelta camisa, no escondiendo nada esta vez, pues sus emociones la cegaban, y recogió su cabello suelto al lado para demostrarle sus cicatrices. "Mira! Observa bien y déjame preguntarte esto: ¿es asi como se trata a un humano?"

El rubio se quedo sin palabras, una vez más horrificado a lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Trago saliva y cerro sus parpados.

La peliazul torció su largo cuello blanco para ver la reacción del rubio. Pero lo único que recibió fue un silencio estremecedor.

"Eres mi captor," dijo ella, ahora más controlada y continuando. "Mis captores no demuestran piedad, no me dan su simpatia o su lastima. No te debería de importar si se me infecta la sangre y me muero a causa de ello. Yo no soy nadie para ti," repitió con dureza, sus ojos llorando a pesar de que ella les ordenaba que guardaran los sollozos para más tarde.

_Y yo que pensaba que ya no lloraría_, se dijo a si misma mientras se mordía la carne en el interior de su cachete.

"Puede ser que no te conozca," respondió el chico después de otros segundos de no hablar. "Pero para mi, eres una persona, no me importa si tu piensas lo contrario. Si tu no lo ves a mi manera, entonces créeme cuando te digo que cambiare esa creencia tuya, aun si tengo que venderle mi alma a los mil demonios. ¿Me oyes?"

El aliento de ella paro. Lentamente, vio de nuevo al rubio y la confianza y seguridad de lo que había dicho se mostraba en su rostro, en sus hermosos ojos de mar...los cuales ahora se estaban acercando a ella.

El rubio se paro justo detrás de ella y levanto sus manos, casi como si la fuese a coger en un embrace, pero Hinata se dio cuenta de algo rozando su piel, y no eran solamente las llemas de los dedos del joven, sino vendas empezando a circular su cuerpo desde abajo de su cintura, donde sus caderas empezaban, y ascendiendo en su camino hacia arriba, cubriendo sus heridas y cicatrices.

El joven lo hacia con tanta calma y firmeza que Hinata no se atrevió a mover, casi ni a respirar por temor a hacer algo que quebrara el contacto. Cada vuelta con el vendaje a su cuerpo era cuidadosamente aplicada por dedos cautelosos y suaves, haciendo que Hinata temblará un poco, y esta vez, la temperatura baja de la habitacion no tenia nada que ver.

"Puede que sea tu captor," la voz del adolescente comenzó, pero siguió trabajando, dando una quinta vuelta al torso de ella, " pero no soy una persona tan baja como para hacerte daño." Comenzó otra vuelta, ajustando un pedazo que se le había escapado con amabilidad. "Admito que al principio, te detestaba, y una parte de mi se quería desaser de ti lo más rápido posible, aun no entiendo muy bien por qué, tal vez porque me golpeaste sin dejarme explicar, ¡yo qué sé! Pero una cosa si sé, y esa es que-"

El ojiazul no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque en aquel entonces, un ruido, como una bomba activándose, se oyó afuera. Los pocas cosas que se encontraban en el cuarto iluminado por la poca luz temblaron y una antorcha cayo al suelo, derramando el carbón que mantenía al fuego azul vivo.

Hinata y el rubio miraron hacia arriba en sorpresa al mismo tiempo, esperando a que otro ruido se escuchara.

Pero no se oyó nada en absoluto.

El chico miro la miro a los ojos mientras terminaba un ultimo recorrido al cuerpo de ella con rapidez y precisión y cuando estuvo satisfecho de que no se caerían y que estaban bien puestas, le dijo, "Esta conversación aun no se termina, ¿entendido? Esperame aquí, y no pienses en huir, porque esta habitación te puede llevar a muchas otras o dentro de ilusiones dolorosas," le advirtió seriamente, mas su cara se suaviso cuando Hinata lo observo con una mirada que le dejaba claro que tomaría en cuenta su palabra, pero que no esperase a que le siguiese el concejo (o la demanda). "Quédate aquí, donde estas segura. Te lo pido por favor...Hinata," susurro, levantando su pulgar para limpiar una de las lagrimas que aun seguía sobre su mejilla. Y con eso dicho y hecho, el rubio desapareció en un destello amarillo y en un instante, dejando a la joven aun con su cabeza torcida y su camisa arriba donde estaba, un poco sorprendida por su velocidad y sonrojada por su acción.

"¿Ahora qué esta pasando?" le pregunto al espacio vacío, para _sorprendentemente_, no recibir respuesta alguna.

_Un lugar donde puesto estar segura_...¿es qué acaso existe tal cosa? se pregunto, cerrando sus cansados y linchados ojos, y acomodándose la camisa de largas mangas sobre su nuevo vendaje para luego irse completamente tiesa.

Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más cuando rellamo a la ultima frase que el muchacho rubio le había dicho: ..._por favor...Hinata._

_Me llamo por mi nombre, _pensó con la boca un tanto abierta en realización. _Esta es la primera vez...que me __llama por mi nombre..._

Y por cierta razón, su espalda ya no importaba tanto. En un largo momento, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír como una tonta feliz.

* * *

**Afuera del Escondite**

**Minutos Antes**

Uchiha Sasuke dejo salir un diminuto aliento. ¿Un aliento de qué? Pues de cansancio, aunque nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, mucho menos a Kiba o a Naruto, esos tontos, aun si intentaran sacárselo a la fuerza.

"¿Ya esta todo listo?" le pregunto a Kiba.

"Claro que si. Todo esta en posición," respondió el mentado con una sonrisa algo malvada al pensar en todas las trampas que él y Akamaru habían plantado a los alrededores del bosque. Su amigo fiel ladró en acuerdo, una sonrisa dibujada en su canino osico.

"¿Y tú, Sasuke?"

"¿Yo qué?" dijo sin el menor interés posible.

"¿Dónde te metiste? Te vi desaparecer en el pueblo. Espero que no te haiga dado curiosidad y te haigas aventurado con la gente de ahí."

"Tsk, como si fuera tan idiota como Naruto y tú," respondió, mirando a la distancia.

Una venita salto sobre la frente de Kiba, el cual siempre era conocido por tener una baja paciencia para los insultos entre compañeros. "Por favor. Puedo ser mucho más inteligente que tú y el tarado ese," proclamo.

"Hmph," fue todo lo que el Uchiha respondió.

Kiba lo miro por un momento, analizando las replicas que su líder le estaba dando. Entrecerrando sus ojos, pregunto cautelosamente, "Esto no tiene que ver con lo que Kakashi te pidió que hicieras, ¿o si?"

Finalmente, el azabache lo volteo a ver con toda su atención sobre las palabras de el ladrón/rastreador de Konoha.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Su voz no era una de arrogancia ahora, sino de advertencia.

Kiba ignoro su tono y dijo, "Escuche todo lo que te dijo, y sé que te dio otra misión a cargo de esta..."

Fue el turno de Sasuke para entrecerrar sus oscuros ojos negros y analizar al chico enfrente de si. "Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Kiba."

"¿Por qué razón crees que he cerrado mi boca todo este tiempo? Kakashi sensei es el que nos da nuestros trabajos, y lo único con lo que nosotros tenemos que cumplir son sus ordenes. No estoy diciendo que tengo el derecho a cuestionarlo, ¿pero qué piensan hacer en realidad con esa chica?"

"Eso no te incumbe, Kiba. Es mejor que no te involucres en este asunto. Solo concéntrate en lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, luego puedes sentarte a pensar en otras cosas. Ahora solo permanece en guardia," ordeno.

"¿Sabe Naruto sobre esto?" continuo el castaño, no ignorando su orden pero tampoco terminando de hablar.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua. "Por supuesto que no."

"Entonces-"

"Entonces nada," el azabache lo interrumpió. "Concéntrate en esta misión y no metas las narices donde nadie te llama."

"Hmm," rió Kiba, confundiendo a Sasuke, aunque éste no dio señal alguna de su inquietud. "Parece que mi esfuerzo fue en vano. Me _parece_ que tenemos compañía, _capitán,_" sonrió sarcásticamente, sus ojos de animal excitados por las personas que se acercaban. A su lado, Akamaru demostró sus gigantescos colmillos blancos y filosos.

Sasuke no reacciono, solamente levanto su mirada al lugar donde Kiba estaba mirando con ansias y donde solo el aire se paraba, tres sombras aparecieron.

"Parece que los invitados de honor que tanto anelabamos han llegado," rió Kiba de nuevo.

"Bueno," murmullo Sasuke con un aura de fingida fatiga, escondiendo la corriente eléctrica que comenzaba a correr por sus venas. Metió su mano dentro de una de sus tantas bolsas y saco una arma ninja con algo sujeto a ello, resemblando a un papel, pero con una inscripción en su superficie, listo para lanzar. "No hay por qué hacerlos esperar, ¿no lo crees?"

* * *

**Bueno, el plan fue dedicar al menos los últimos dos capítulos a Hinata&Naruto (pues apuesto a que ya lo esperaban!) Ahora los agentes de Suna han encontrado a nuestros ladrones y est****á****n m****á****s que decididos a darles una batalla (tenían que abrir sus bocotas estos hombres!) ****¿****y c****ú****al sera la misión secreta que Kakashi le dio a Sasuke? Eso lo descubiran luego, hay yo los dejo con la duda :) Que tengan un buen día! **^.^


	8. Anuncio IMPORTANTE LEAN ESTO, EN SERIO

**Hola, hola, hola!**

**LEAN ESTO, ES IMPORTANTE!**

Lo siento mucho pero no he tenido la oportunidad para terminar los capítulos o publicarlos en linea. Espero que me perdonen pero estuve traduciendo la historia para la población que habla ingles, y pues, me pidieron que les diese mas y mas. .

Pero mirando al lado productivo, si les entregue (a los que han leído mi nueva historia) el _Capitulo 2 _de_ Gitana, Luna & Sol_! Y fueron 6,600 algo palabras, y algo cómico, con la conclusión de este siendo algo misteriosa. Ya he introducido a dos nuevos personajes, así es que vayan a conocerlos!

Sin embargo, eso no significa que he parado de escribir! Oh, no, aun tengo muchas ideas que cubrir, y yo, como una lectora muy activa, entiendo que me van a odiar por hacerlos esperar dos semanas, pero les prometo que tratare de terminar el capitulo 7 de _Ladrón en la Mira_ para el Jueves o Viernes.

El capitulo 8, si no me equivoco, también saldrá este fin de semana (ese ya lo tengo todo planeado, y hasta parte de el escrito).

NO se desesperen, no solo les traigo este anuncio, sino también unos avances (para que no digan que soy mala y nooo, me asegure de no arruinar las sorpresas, okay? Asi es que no cunda el pánico, gente XD):

* * *

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Ataque a los Ladrones de Konoah**_

_Afuera del Escondite_

_Anocheciendo_

"Parece que los invitados de honor que tanto anelabamos han llegado," rió Kiba de nuevo. Akamaru se acerco al lado de su amo, su cuerpo en posición para atacar.

"Bueno," murmullo Sasuke con un aura de fingida fatiga, escondiendo la corriente eléctrica que comenzaba a correr por sus venas con el sentimiento de acción. Metió su mano dentro de una de sus tantas bolsas y saco una arma ninja con algo sujeto a ello, resemblando a un papel, pero con una inscripción en su superficie, listo para lanzar. "No hay por qué hacerlos esperar, ¿no lo crees?"

Y fue como si sus palabras hubiesen dado la señal de la pelea porque ambos equipos fueron rápidos en atacar.

Una rubia saco lo que aparentaba ser un abanico gigantesco detrás de su espalda con una gracia que demostraba su familiracion con el arma, y abriendo una fraccion de este, lo agito con una fuerza estremecedora. "Primera luna!" Una ráfaga de viento cortante fue creada, preparada para herir al azabache y al castaño, pero estos no se iban a quedar allí parados para ver como se sentía el aire fresco en ese momento.

Sasuke salto, su cara sin expresión, y lanzo su kunai a la chica. O al menos, eso dio a entender.

La chica ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando un cuchillo le paso por el hombro, pasándola por casi un pie de distancia.

"Ha," rió, sonriendo arrogantemente. "Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, agente de Konoah?"

Sasuke no se molesto en contestar, sino que abriendo su bolsa, saco otros tres kunais, y los lanzo, pero todo lo que las cuchillas lograron hacer fue rozar a la chica rubia, la cual miraba al pelinegro con una expression que clamaba victoria. Tristemente para ella, la estaba aclamando cuando no la tenia.

"Hmph," meneo la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos en decepción. "Pense que serias un reto, Uchiha Sasuke. Habia oído tanto de ti, y mira nada más lo que me encuentro. Parece que los rumores no son muy ciertos."

Era el turno de Sasuke para sonreír, sus ojos negros retando a la muchacha. Levanto su mano, y creando un signo zodiacal, respondió por fin. "Yo que tu dejaría de hablar y miraría a mi alrededor."

* * *

**Y eso es todo lo que les doy, lo siento, pero en verdad no me gustaria arruinar nada!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**(Titulo no dado para no arruinar nada, solo en caso)

* * *

Naruto sentía que el aire se le acababa. Era la única forma de describir el no poder ingerir el oxigeno que su cerebro tanto necesitaba en esos momentos, pero aun así, con la falta de esa substancia ta importante para cada persona, el rubio no podía evitar sus siguientes palabras, necesitaba sacarlas. Una parte del chico quería que milagrosamente la joven peliazul, a la cual de un momento a otro le importaba, saliese fuera, que le demostrara que estaba equivocado y que sus ojos estaban mirando mal.

¿Que estaba mirando mal?

¡No! Que fuese un sueño, o mejor, una pesadilla, lo que sea, pero que no estuviese pasando.

"Hinata!" grito a todo pulmón, casi tragándose la sangre que caía fluyentemente de una cortada en su ceja. Apretó los puños para poder cobrar fuerzas y pararse del suelo, pero sus energías se le estaban agotando con cada segundo que pasaba.

En ese momento sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira, de una ira abrazadora que salia a la superficie. Sentía que su piel se quemaba y que su sangre hervía con furia.

_Hinata_.

* * *

Espero que les guste, y por favor,** dejeme saber si estan leyendo la historia, sino para comenzar a escribirla en ingles primero**; tengo a mas de 25 personas diferentes (que yo este enterada) que estan esperando el siguiente capitulo :( No quisiera ser mala o injusta, pero si estoy aqui, hablando conmigo misma, entonces por que no al menos hacerlo, pero con gente que en realidad quiere oirte?

Eso es todo por hoy, y otra vez, mis sinceras disculpas.


	9. Cap 7: Ataque a los Ladrones de Konoha

******N/A: Les dejo aquí el séptimo capitulo. Espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno. Quise traerles este capitulo porque acabo de cumplir mis 16 años de edad hace 4 días, y pues también se los había prometido! NO s****é**** que me paso, pero por alguna razón no podía terminar el capitulo :O**

**Capitulo dedicado a las 3 personas que se están molestando en leer, las cuales son mi única inspiración para terminar la historia en su lenguaje natal:**

**Gracias por su apoyo chicos! C:**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**_Ataque a los Ladrones de Konoha_**

**_Setagaya-ku, Japón_**

_1990_

_5:52 P.M_

_Horas Antes_

* * *

Kakashi trato de suprimir un bostezo, observando su tasa de té con una mirada de indiferencia por un momento infinito antes de volver a un reporte que tenia entre las manos.

Era ya casi el fin de otro magnifico día y el capitán sentía que sus ojos se le cerraban de cansancio, pero tenia trabajo que terminar y el pensamiento de dormir por unas cuantas horas se estaba tornando en una misión algo dificil. Gruñó, no en irritación, pero en infelicidad, preguntándose por que no había renunciado aun. Si se retiraba como líder de la Organización de Konoha, seria libre de todas las responsabilidades que el titulo brindaba. Pero no podía hacer tal cosa, y lo sabia, sin embargo, eso no significaba que el papeleo le tenia que agradar ni tampoco que el deseo irse de vacaciones en una playa tropical cesara.

El hombre de cabello plateado se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su escritorio y revisando unos reportes de Taiwan que habían llegado hace un día. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que tenia que hacer, pero las palabras enfrente de si parecían borrarse y moverse, saltando, bailando, y burlándose de la tarea algo patética del Hatake. Dejo salir un suspiro y cerro la carpeta, colocándola sobre una pila de otras similares y que planeaba terminar mañana temprano.

Ahora tenia que encargarse de algo mas.

Matsuri había llegado a su puerta hace unos cuantos minutos, informándole que un mensaje urgente de Yuuhi Kurenai tratando una misión de espionaje planeada hace una semana atrás había llegado por medio de la red satélital de Konoha.

Hmmm, al menos, eso era lo que había escuchado a Matsuri decir...pero, poniéndose a pensar por exactamente un segundo, Kakashi deducio que tal vez la chica había dicho algo completamente diferente. Quién sabe, pero él no estaba seguro. Su cerebro se le había apagado hace ya mas de dos horas, y por lo que podía ver, no quería despertarse y se negaba rotundamente a trabajar adecuadamente.

Y, personalmente, Kakashi no lo culpaba.

En esa misma tarde, una muy enojada Tsuma, madre de Kiba, había llegado a su oficina declarando guerra. De hecho, no había 'declarado' sino que había 'ladrado' guerra, pero esos solo eran detalles.

Habia demandado saber por que el capitán había mandado a su hijo a una misión cuando ella había planeado en llevárselo a rastrear a unos asesinos escondiéndose en las montañas. La mujer había estado furiosa porque el peliplateado le había arruinado sus planes. Ahora que rayos iba a hacer sin su hijo? Hana, su hija y primogénita, la acompañaría en su misión, pero los equipos eran hechos por tres integrantes, y ellas solo eran dos. Sin Kiba y Akamaru, la misión tomaría mas tiempo, pues tres eran ciertamente mejor que dos. El hecho de que las montañas que iban a ser registradas eran grandes en terreno solo agobiaba las cosas.

El líder no tenia nada en contra de la madre de su agente, pero esa mujer verdaderamente se podía poner demasiado amenazante y escandalosa cuando lo deseaba ser. Era en verdad algo a lo cual temer y también de alguien de quien cuidarse.

Al fin, después de unas tres horas de discusión, Kakashi y una no muy feliz Tsume llegaron al acuerdo de remplazar al castaño rastreador con su amigo de la infancia, Shino Aburame. No iba a ser lo mismo, por supuesto, pero Shino era muy bueno en encontrar cosas que la gente común no podía. Ademas, se centraba en sus misiones y no era tan...hablador, como el resto de la familia Inuzuka. Sus bichos de alta tecnología también lo ayudarían a tener un patrulla de seguridad y espionaje a todas horas.

Eso tenia que bastar.

Despues de todo, las habilidades de Shino con rastreos por medio de computadoras y cámaras eran excelentes, considerando que solo tenia diecisiete años y era ya todo un genio cuando se trataba de cosas que involucraban cables, teclas, y monitores brillantes, y eso los mantendría en contacto mientras Tsuma, Hana y él se encontresen en las afueras de la ciudad y en lo rural. Asi es que el equipo se encontraba con un rastreador mas y completo, con éste manteniendo contacto informativo sobre los hallasgos de la mision.

_Unos asesinos, casi listos para ir al bote_...,penso Kakashi con flojera, enterado de que la salvaje y alocada Tsume terminaría su trabajo en unos instantes despues de dar con sus olores.

Una imagen de los matones callendo en una pila humana hacia el suelo, totalmente vencidos y derrotados, con Tsume brincando sobre ellos declarando victoria se le vino a la cabeza. Kakashi suspiro. Si conocía a su agente lo suficientemente bien, entonces estaba seguro que algo así como la escena en su mente pasaría sin duda alguna.

Oh, y hablando de mantener contacto y misiones...Sasuke ya tenia que haberle mandado algo de información sobre lo que el peliplateado le había pedido antes de que se fuera a buscar a la heredera Hyuuga. Si, en eso habían quedado...

_Tendre a Matsuri al tanto de eso_, se dijo, antes de tomar un ultimo sorbo de su taza y levantarse de su asiento.

La mision separada de Sasuke tendria que esperar, ahora el lider de Konoha tenia que ver primero la 'emergencia' que Kurenai se traia entre manos.

Kakashi gruño de nuevo cuando se levanto. Tenia dolor de espalda y en su trasero. Sentarse a leer papeles por horas era un tremendo problemas aveces.

Suspirando con resignación, el hombre se alboroto el cabello y tomo su mascara que se encontraba tirada sobre la mesa y la coloco sobre su rostro, una vez mas escondiendo su identidad detrás de un pedazo de tela.

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde, después de haber pasado por corredores escondidos y bien construidos debajo de su tienda y del mercado negro que llevaba a cabo cada semana, tomo un ultimo piso de escaleras, tomando cada escalón despacito y deliberadamente como si fuera un de los muertos vivientes y siendo forzado a caminar hacia arriba. Estaba agotado y solo quería irse a su cama, aunque nunca se lo admitiría a nadie.

Finalmente se encontró en el pasillo que se dirigía a su oficina privada, solo para encontrarse con la ex-ladrona de Suna hablando silenciosamente con una mujer que le daba la espalda al hombre de un solo ojo. Sin embargo, Kakashi no necesitaba ver la cara de la mujer para reconocer a Kurena; su salvaje cabello negro que llegaba hasta sus hombro la echaba de cabeza, como su atuendo, el cual consistía de unos pantalones negros que llegaban a la cadera, unas botas con tacón, y una camisa que se transparentaba un poco, destellos rojos cosidos en sus mangas y que tapaba solo su parte superior, dejando piel al descubierto.

Levanto una ceja levemente.

Kakashi no había esperado a que _ella_ estuviese ahí cuando la agente castaña lo había ido a buscar. Los ojos de Matsuri saltaron sobre el hombro de Kurenai, volteándolo a ver. La mujer mayor se torció el cuello para también presenciar como su amigo e capitan se acercaba hacia ella con pasos tan agonizantemente lentos que un caracol le hubiese podido ganar en velocidad, causando que ésta meneara la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

"Pensé que estabas en una misión," Kakashi le dijo como forma de saludo.

Fue el turno de la belleza de ojos rojos para arquear una de sus propias cejas. "Y yo pensé que estabas despierto, pero parece que me equivoque. Buenas tardes a usted también, por cierto, Capitán Hatake," dijo sarcásticamente la mujer con el titulo de tercera al mando de Konoha.

Kakashi, una vez que se encontraba enfrente de ella, entrecerro su único ojo visible y se puso serio. "Qué haces aquí realmente, Kurenai?" le pregunto porque sabia que si estaba ahí no era solo para charlar.

La expresión de Kurenai cambio de juguetona a una seria también. "Hubo problemas."

Y eso fue todo lo que tomo para que Hatake Kakashi saliera de su mundo ensueño. Ahora se encontraba totalmente despierto.

"Discutamos esto en mi oficina, entonces," dijo calmadamente después de que las palabras de su compañera penetraran en su mente. "Matsuri, quiero el reporte de los chicos después de que termine de hablar con Kurena, esta bien?" le pidió a la pelocafe de su secretaria/estudiante. La chica acentuo, enterada de cuales 'chicos' su jefe hablaba, y tomo su camino sin mirar atrás, dirigiéndose, quizás, al cuarto de comunicaciones junto con Sari y Fu, huérfanas ladronas a las cuales Matsuri tenia por amigas.

"Veamos," dijo el ahora-refrescado capitan mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio con sus papeles y teléfono, tomando asiento. Extendió su mano para mocionar a la morena a que tomara asiento también y que empezara a explicar su caso. Kurenai no perdió ningún segundo de su tiempo y hablo.

"Como todos sabemos, Suna no se hizo una organización sino hace dentro de cuatro años atrás y están ahora levantando problemas por partes de la capital y el sur y norte de Japón, básicamente, en todas las partes donde tienen gente. Mi equipo, consistiendo de Asuma, Tushira, y yo fuimos a investigar sobre lo que están planeando detrás de todos estos escándalos y atención que están creando. Porque para ser honestos, toda la atención que están llamando hacia ellos no es buena para nadie aquí, ni para ellos, ni para nosotros. Suna una vez se alió con Konoha y sus agentes se enteraron de como trabajamos y en que nos centramos. Algunas de las pandillas de Suna tienen un poco de lealtad hacia nosotros, pero Asuma encontró que cada vez hay menos, y los otros terminan muertos. La gente de Suna esta aterrorizando sus vecindarios correspondientes, Kakashi, y tarde que temprano tendremos que hacer algo, antes de que las cosas se pongan mas complejas y difíciles de remediar."

Kakashi acentuó. Suna había sido un aliado muy bueno al principio, antes de que el líder de esa organización se volviera corrupto y amenazante, celoso por la inmensidad de Konoha y de sus agentes y ladrones. Ahora eran mas como enemigos detestables, o así lo veía Suna. Konoha no era una organización construida por gente santa, pero tampoco eran malos.

Kurenai tomo un aliento de aire para continuar. "Aunque esta misión fue una de espionaje, no logramos enterarnos de mucho. No estamos seguros de su meta y sus motivos aun, al menos, no del todo. Están creando un gran escándalo y pequeñas peleas en las calles en las partes rurales de Japón, donde la ley del gobierno y estado no se involucran. Cualquier cosa que Suna esta planeando no me agrada para nada."

"Encontraste alguna falla o patrón en los lugares donde Suna esta mas activa?" Kakashi la interrumpió.

Kurenai negó con la cabeza. "Ninguno. Todo lo que encontramos concerniente a Suna esta sin forma y muchas veces nos ha llevado a un callejón sin salida. Sin embargo, si nos encontramos con algo que pueda brillar un poco de luz a las cosas."

El hombre con la cara cubierta puso una mano debajo de la otra y miro a la mujer sentada en su oficina especulativamente. "Y eso seria...?"

"Suiza."

Kakashi funcio el ceño detenidamente. "Suiza," repitió lentamente como si estuviera probando el nombre del país en su boca. "Qué hay de eso?"

Kurenai cruzo sus largas piernas y reposos sus manos sobre su rodilla izquierda. "Suiza es conocido como el país a cargo de los mas ricos y protegidos bancos en el mundo. La gente ahí son neutralistas y a causa de esto no causan problemas con impuestos y todo ese lío de alianzas entre otros países. Cualquier persona en cualquier lugar puede hacer transferencias de dinero y ni siquiera el gobierno puede interferir o cuestionar de donde viene la dichosas plata, o para quien es. Como te lo había dicho antes, no se lo que Suna este planeando, exactamente, pero este país esta en su lista de prioridades, y confía en mi cuando te digo que estarán actuando en muy poco tiempo."

"Qué te hace decir eso, Kurenai?" pregunto él, no acusatoriamente pero con curiosidad. Quería saber su punto de vista y ver si su mente estaba trabajando como la de él. "Suna inicio como una organización similar a la de nosotros, con equipos especializados en rastreos, robos pacíficos, y con gente que quería justicia para la clase baja. Konoha y Suna tenían en mente el bienestar de la gente, pero todo eso cambio cuando su lider se volvió corrupto y egoísta. En otras palabras, el poder se le subió a la cabeza," concluyo Kakashi.

Kurenai replico con urgencia, "Eso ya lo sé, no tienes porque repetirmelo como si estuviese en una clase de historia, Kakashi."

El peliplateado levanto sus palmas, en manera apaciguadora. "Tranquila, solo lo estaba mencionando para ver a donde quieres llegar con este asunto de Suiza, Suna, y Konoha. Pero como sea. Suna quebranto la alianza que tenia con nosotros hacer varios años atrás y ahora compiten con nosotros como si fueramos rivales y no aliados. Es obvio que sus motivos para su organización has cambiado dramáticamente. Cada misión que nuestros agentes reciven es atacada por los agentes de la Arena, pero recientemente solo nos quieren aplastar."

"Exacto," interrumpió la morena. "Para ellos, Konoha y su gente son un estorbo. Pueda que no este enterada de sus planes, pero una cosa es demasiado obvia, y esa es que nos quieren acabar."

Kakashi la miró. "Te creo cuando dices que Suna actuara, pero aun así, como Suiza nos afecta?" Antes de que Kurenai le pudiese dar una respuesta, continuo. "Suiza tiene un sistemas de seguridad muy bueno y avanzado en tecnología, tan fuerte que es casi imposible de quebrar. Konoha tiene mas experiencia que Suna cuando hablamos de robos bancarios, pero aun así desean entrar a un_ banco Suizo_? Eso seria suicidio, Kurenai. Una misión imposible, podía llamarse. Seguramente el líder de Suna sabe eso, no es cierto? Si es así, para que poner a su gente en peligro?" pregunto, tratando de dar con todos los ángulos que podía cubrir para ver que ideas su tercera al mando tenia. Era necesario interrogar todo lo que sabían para mas tarde salir con una conclusión cercana a la verdadera realidad del estado de Suna.

"Kakashi," dijo Kurenai un poco alterada. "Sabes mejor que yo, o tal vez mucho mejor, que a Danzo no le importa un bledo cuando se trata de un grupo de personas terminando en la cárcel por largos años, ni si mueren en su misión," exclamó, sentándose bien en su silla, funciendo el ceño con enojo pues pensaba que Kakashi no estaba reaccionando como ella quería. "Él no cesaría hasta tener lo que cree que seria mejor para los que lo siguen. Supuestamente el, este mundo esta enfermo y necesita ser curado, y planea en repararlo usando sus métodos. Métodos que son _escalofriantes_ y _erróneos_," enfatizo, sus ojos sosteniendo la mirada de Kakashi, con disgusto palpitante. Cerro sus extraños ojos y suspiro hondamente, relajándose en su silla y cruzando sus piernas una vez mas. "Si sus agentes se mueren o son arrestados por la ley o pandillas enemigas, a él no le afecta en lo mínimo. No se sobre ti, Kakashi, pero tenemos que detenerlo, no importa lo que cueste."

El Hatake estaba apunto de hablar pero Kurenai le gano. "Y no se me olvida que esa pobre escusa de hombre nos aseguro que sus intenciones eran puras, y blah, blah, blah, cuando cruzamos caminos la ultima vez. Pero sus métodos están mal, y están causando conflictos entre la gente de los territorios en el país. Ja, su influencia es tan grande que si una Guerra Civil se desata, no me sorprendería en lo absoluto."

"Asi es que básicamente, todo lo que encontraste que Konoha no sabia antes fue que Suna tiene su mira sobre los bancos de Suiza. Pero el país tiene muchos, algunos de ellos privados, así es que a cual te referías?"

"Konoha tenia sus dudas sobre Suna, Kakashi, y ahora todo eso esta ya confirmado. Y sobre lo del banco...No lo se! Mi escuadrón no tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para encontrar ese tipo de información tan compleja, y a causa de ello uno de mis hombres termino muerto!"

El ojo visible de Kakashi se entrecerro y observo a la mujer que conocía desde que era un adolescente. "Y ahora quieres venganza? Es ese tu motivo para que Konoha detenga a Suna la mas rápido posible, Kurenai?" pregunto, esperando su reaccio.

Kurenai era directa con él y nunca le escondia lo que se cargaba en su mente. Ella decia lo que sentía cuando una situación como en la que estaba se aparecía y después de hacerlo durante largos periodos de tiempo, su personalidad no iba a cambiar. Asi es que no nego sus intenciones. "Asi es, Hatake. Venganza también esta en mis planes, lo juro," dijo con confidencia y sin miedo. "Pero Suiza y detener a ese infeliz vienen primero que problemas personales."

"Has pensado en como nos afectara ese robo?" preguntó el peliplateado, una vez mas con la intención de escudriñar opciones que él no tenia. Si, era jefe de la organización, pero eso no significaba que no necesitara ayuda de otros agentes. Siempre le ayudaba en tener un plan de ataque mucho mas eficaz y cuando se trataba de otras organizaciones alrededor del mundo, o en este caso, en el mismo país, la fotografía de la situación se ampliaba considerablemente.

"Por supuesto que si, Kakashi. Ahora, velo de esta manera; sin dinero, un jefe no puede mantener a sus empleados a su disposición; sin dinero no puedes alimentar a un ejercito; sin dinero no puedes tener el poder requerido para cambiar al 'mundo', o al menos, eso es como Danzo esta pensando las cosas porque necesita la plata para seducir a la gente que quiere salir de la pobreza y hambre a que se rebelen en contra de la gente que esta por encima de ellos. Dales la oportunidad de salir fuera de situaciones de hambre y la gente desesperada por esas oportunidades harán cualquier cosa que se les pida. Cualquier cosas, y tu sabes muy bien como la mente humana trabaja. Lo que Danzo esta tramando es robar un banco, si, pero la pregunta es para qué. El tiene dinero y influencia, pero no lo suficiente para hacer lo que esta planeando. Me copias?"

El hombre acentuó con su usual indiferente, aunque internamente estaba serio y estoico como una roca. "Danzo quiere dinero para algo, y conociéndolo, nada bueno puede salir de eso, especialmente ahora que ha puesto a su organización, a cargo de destruir nuestro sistema y influencia aquí en Japón."

"Ya no solo es Japón."

Kakashi se entrecejo. "A que te refieres?"

"Taiwan y sur Korea están en contacto con Suna ahora y están causando problemas con nuestros aliados en esos países," explico Kurenai con un poco de miedo y inquietud en su cara blanca. "Ahora entiendes por que este trabajo en Suiza me preocupa? Danzo esta consiguiendo mas gente, y ésta ya no consiste de huérfanos en las calles o de los jefes de las pandillas, ahora esta consiguiendo gente que esta entrenada y que son peligrosos. Eso es lo que esta haciendo con su dinero, tiene que ser"

El ojo del líder de Konoha se estremeció ante las noticias. "Y por que me estoy enterando de esto justo ahora? Por que nadie me lo dijo antes?! Donde esta Matsuri?!" demando.

"Por que no te tranquilizas un poco primero," la belleza de ojos rojos le aconsejo. "Y no lo sabias hasta ahora porque Matsuri me lo dijo hace solos unos cuantos minutos, cuando el reporte llego," respondio.

Kakashi se recosto acia atras en su silla. "Esto va a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza," murmuro.

"Y otro casa..."

_Hay m__á__s_? Kakashi estaba a punto de exclamar pero se aguanto las ganas y callo a esa voz en lo profundo de su mente. "Ahora qué?" termino por decir.

Kurenai se mordió el labio ligeramente, un habito que tenia cuando se ponia incomoda. "Es sobre Toshira."

La cara de Kakashi se suavizó instantemente. "Asi es que fue él, huh?"

La morena acentuó con la cabeza, el sentimiento de culpa incrementando cuando recordó el alivio que tuvo despues de que se entero que no era Asuma el que termino por ser una victima. Sus puños sobre su regazo temblaron por la fuerza con la cual Kurenai se restrenia pues no quería golpear al escritorio de Kakashi y dejar un gran hueco en la madera. Crugio los dientes. Lo que había visto con uno de los escarabajos de Shino que el ultimo usaba para espiar casi la hizo vomitar y la lleno de una ira inimaginable.

"Su familia estará cuidada y protegida, y creo que le dejare saber a Nala sobre...sobre lo sucedido." Callo, pensando en como la esposa de Toshira reaccionaria cuando se enterara de que su marido estaba muerto. Y sus hijos...Una muerte no era algo con lo que Kakashi se topaba a cada minuto o siquiera por primera vez, pero siempre era doloroso, y el dolor cuando la noticia era recibida era algo inexplicable.

"No. No lo harás, Kakashi. Yo lo haré," corrigió la mujer.

"Pero Kurenai-"

"Fue mi culpa!" casi grito. "Yo era la líder del escuadrón y la responsabilidad de contarle a Nala lo que paso cae sobre mi; es el peso que debo cargar. Y no trates de convencerse en no hacerlo porque ya tome mi decisión." Tomo un bocado de aire y lo dejo salir despacio. "Es es lo único que puedo hacer por Toshira ahora."

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos hablo pero aun así, Kashi miraba detenidamente a su 3ra en comando. "Y ahora en que estas pensando?"

Kurani lo fulminó con la mirada, descontenta en la habilidad de su capitan de leerla tan bien como uno de esos libros con los que estaba obsesionado. Era en uno de esos momentos en los cuales realmente no quería hablar su mente, pero no tenia opción. Lo que estaba pensando sonaría algo tonto y supersticiosos, claro, pero eso no importaba demasiado porque tenia que decirlo, sacarlo fuera, aun si había la posibilidad de aguantar a un Kakashi burlón después de ello.

Juntando el coraje suficiente, se volvió a morder su labio, señalando su incomodidad con lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Concierne a la persona que lo asesino." Kakashi espero a que ella continuara.

Esta persona...es algo diferente a todo lo que haga visto. No puedo explicar el caso sin sonar sadisctica, pero ese chico...Ese joven que asesino a nuestro camarada no es nada común."

Ahora si Kakashi estaba intrigado con la conversación.

"Tengo razones para creer que ese muchacho lleva a uno de los nueve demonios."

_Adentro del escondite_

8:09 P.M

Presente

A Unas Cuantas Horas de Distancia de la Tienda de Kakashi

Naruto apestaba a la arte ninja del genjutsu.

Figurativamente.

Nunca le había gustado, nunca podía salirse completamente de las ilusiones creadas, y no las podía crear muy bien que digamos, o de hecho, nunca había hecho una en su vida. Habia tratado por años sin ningún resultado ( a excepción de una crisis mental que sigue en efecto hasta el día de hoy). Asi es que cuando no se puede hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, la persona tratando simplemente se da por vencido, verdad que si?

Correcto!

Pero, para la desgracia de la gente que contesto la palabra en signos de exclamación escrita arriba de esta oración, él era Uzumaki Naruto, nacido en Paris, Francia, hijo de la Habanera Sangrienta, huérfano de padre, ladrón de la Organización de Konoha, y contenedor del demonio de Nueve Colas. No era una persona muy común y el darse por vencido sin una pelea, bueno, se podía decir que ese no era su estilo.

Asi es que escabulléndose cuando tenia tiempo, había entrenado especialmente con Kurenai sensei, maestra suprema de las técnicas que él detestaba, sin dejarle saber a nadie. Habia sido duro, demasiado duro, pero Kurenai era la mujer más paciente que había conocido jamas (Tsnade era una vieja abuela muy gritona, Sakura una agresiva abusadora, y Kami sabia que él no estaba exagerando cuando decía que gritaba más que la abuela gruñona, lo cual realmente estaba diciendo algo).

Y gracias a su entrenamiento, había podido encontrar las salidas en diferentes lugares del escondite, lo cual era un verdadero milagro, aunque si, al principio había estado todo desorientado. Salir de los genjutsus múltiples le había dado un dolor de cabeza.

Aun así, los pudo manejar (aunque con mucho trabajo).

Como rayos podía Kurenai-sensei lograr todo eso sin estar en el lugar donde el genjustsu estaba puesto, Naruto no sabia, pero conociendo a la morena de ojos raros, sabia que ella siempre hacia cosas muy avanzadas en sus jueguitos de mente. Añade el hecho de que Kurenai es mujer, el genero que Naruto, siendo un hombre, no podía comprender ni porque estudiase libros y libros sobre ellas a lo largo de su vida, y terminas con una baga respuesta.

Sin embargo, al ver a sus amigos con compañía que no se veía para nada amigable por medio de la tal 'televisión' que se encontraba en la habitación principal, el joven rubio había enfocado su mente y su chakra como la morena de ojos rojos le había instruido. Y vaya que funciono! Que mal que aun no podia hacer ninguna ilusión valida...pero bueno, eso estaba bien por ahora. Su nivel dos de genjutsu tendría que bastar. Ya llevaba seis años fallando en ese tipo de técnicas, pero, aunque no era un experto, ya se había convertido en una cosas mas añadida a su lista de fracasos que había superado.

Ahora tendría que ir a darle las gracias a Kurenai-sensei cuando la volviera a ver, pero ahora tenia cosas que hacer; tenia que ir a respaldar a sus amigos allá afuera.

"Esperen chicos, ya voy," murmuró el rubio mientras seguía un túnel que brillaba con la luz de la cercana luna.

_Afuera del Escondite_

_Anocheciendo_

_8:01 P.M_

_Minutos Antes_

"Parece que los invitados de honor que tanto anelabamos han llegado," rió Kiba de nuevo. Akamaru se acerco al lado de su amo, su cuerpo en posición para atacar, los pelos de su espalda parados en dirección recta. Un gruñido amenazante y algo salvaje emergió de su garganta, haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo.

"Bueno," murmuró Sasuke con un aura de fingida fatiga, escondiendo la corriente eléctrica que comenzaba a correr por sus venas con el sentimiento de acción. Metió su mano dentro de una de sus tantas bolsas y saco una arma ninja con algo sujeto a ello, parecido a un papel, pero con una inscripción en su superficie, listo para lanzar. "No hay por qué hacerlos esperar, ¿no lo crees?"

Y fue como si sus palabras hubiesen dado la señal de la pelea porque ambos equipos fueron rápidos en atacar.

Una rubia saco lo que aparentaba ser un abanico gigantesco detrás de su espalda con una gracia que demostraba su familiaricen con el arma, y abriendo una fracción de este, lo agitó con una fuerza estremecedora. "Primera luna!"

Una ráfaga de viento cortante fue creada, preparada para herir al azabache y al castaño, pero estos no se iban a quedar allí parados para ver como se sentía el aire fresco en ese momento.

Sasuke salto hacia atrás, su cara sin la menor expresión, y lanzo su kunai a la chica.

La chica ni siquiera se preocupo en poner su defensa cuando el filoso cuchillo le paso por muy arriba del hombro, pasándola por casi un pie de distancia.

"Ha," carcajeo, sonriendo arrogantemente al ver el ataque fallido del pelinegro. "Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, agente de Konoha?"

Sasuke no se molesto en contestar, sino que abriendo su bolsa, saco otros tres kunais, y los lanzo, pero todo lo que las cuchillas lograron hacer fue rozar a la chica rubia, la cual miraba al moreno con una expresión que clamaba victoria. Tristemente para ella, la estaba aclamando cuando no la tenia.

"Hmph," meneo la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos en decepción. "Pense que serias un reto, Uchiha Sasuke. Habia oído tanto de ti, y mira nada más lo que me encuentro. Parece que los rumores no son muy ciertos." Los abrio una de nuevo, revelando que detras de esos ojos no habia nada de merced. "Pero no te preocupes, me asegurare de cambiar el ridiculo honor por el que eres conicod."

Tomo su abanico y lo cerro con un click. Agarrandolo de la parte de abajo, lo alzo sobre su cabeza, y estaba a punto de traerlo en contra de Sasuke cuando un sentimiento se le vino a la mente.

_Algo anda mal..._

Y no pudo estar más que en lo cierto.

Fue el turno de Sasuke para sonreír lentamente, sus ojos negros retando a la muchacha a que lo atacara con todo lo que poseía, y creando un look algo aterrador, aunque la muchacha nunca lo admitiría. Levanto su mano, y creando un signo zodiacal, respondió por fin. "Yo que tu dejaría de hablar y miraría a mi alrededor." Con una sonrisa chueca, murmuró algo que la rubia no alcanzo a oír, pero fuera lo que fuera, sabia que no era nada bueno.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron en sorpresa, y se volteo a ver a las armas ninja que el agente de Konoah había lanzado. Al ver lo que traían colgados, tomo un paso para saltar de su lugar en el árbol, pero fue demasiado tarde porque Sasuke ya había activado las bombas de papel que había amarrado a sus kunais cuando los coloco en los cuatro puntos alrededor de la chica sin que ésta se diese cuenta.

Las bombas explotaron, uno, dos, tres, cuatros, cinco, seis...

"Hmph," río bajamente el azabache, feliz por el hecho de haber multiplicado las explosiones sin necesitar los sellos usuales, pues él era uno de los maestros de fuego y cuando la ocasion de necesitar algo de lumbre...bueno, se podía decir que el moreno tomaba ventaja de esa ocasion que podía ocasionar un daño abrazador y creaba fuego.

Sus explosiones múltiples hicieron que el madero donde los nuevos invitados estaban se rompiera y cayera al suelo con una fuerza que hizo temblar la tierra. El humo y el polvo que fue levantado nublo la vista de todos, pero la vista no podía ser todo cuando eras un perro.

Y hablando de canes...

Akamaru y Kiba, despues de haber esquivado el ataque de la rubia, miraron a la persona que seria su oponente. Cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, saltando de su lugar en lo alto y aterrizando sin el menor cuidado enfrente de ellos con su traje raro en forma de un orejón gato.

La ceja de Kiba tembló en incredulidad y observo al muchacho enfrente de si con una mueca de asco.

Gatos.

Ew.

"Eh," dijo Kiba, recuperándose de la inagradable impresión. "Creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro enemigo por hoy," le informo a su fiel perro, el cual solo gruñó, el pelo de su espalda levantándose en señal de que algo no andaba bien. De nuevo.

"Y mira," continuo su alocado dueño, "es un gato! Parece que tenemos que despedazarlo y reírnos de él cuando vea que tonto animal los felinos son."

Kiba no tuvo tiempo para preguntar que le pasaba porque un látigo lo tomo de la muñeca y jaló bruscamente, tirándolo al suelo bruscamente. Callo de cara al piso, y sintió como si unas estrellitas imaginarias le recorrían la cabeza, pero eso no lo detuvo, sino que solo lo alentó por un momento. Akamaru mordio el lazo que se aferraba a la mano de su dueño y tiro con su mandíbula con todo lo que pudo mientras el castaño se levantaba y con un grito se desprendía de lo que se allaba amarrado a su mano. Kiba funcio el ceño y miro a su enemigo con enojo en sus ojos.

_Okay, ahora eso si me ha dolido._ _Cruzaste la linea, gato inmundo,_ pensó y con una sonrisa algo maniática, y con algo de rabia canina, tiro del lazo.

_Ahora si que lo mato de verdad, sucia bola de pelos!_

La 'bola de pelos' y portador del latigo, fue jalado hacia adelante con fuerza, pero él, a diferencia de su compañera rubia, no hablo ni una palabra y no trato de hacer conversación, sino que se concentro para contraatacar.

Tomo el fin de su arma con el apretón de una mano y lo uso para sostenerse recto e evitando tropezar como Kiba. Utilizo su buena mano para deslizar dos agujas de sus mangas, y tomando mira, las arrojo con una velocidad letal hacia el moreno, pero éste ya estaba preparado y las mando a diferentes direcciones con su propio kunai, con una de ellas penetrando solo trozos de su cabello.

_Phew! Eso estuvo demasiado cerca_, pensó.

Sonrío con dientes puntiagudos otra vez y con sus ojos de bestia. "Vamos a divertirnos, Akamaru!"

Pero Akamaru no lo estaba viendo, ni a él ni a su oponente sino arriba del árbol en el que los nuevos individuos habían aparecido. La muchacha rubia que había tratado de volarlos como basura estaba ahí con su abanico y con ojos de fresco pánico, tornando su cabeza para mirar atrás.

Antes de que cualquiera hubiese podido hacer algo, bombas de papel explotaron con ira, mandándola hacia adelante con fuerza y creando un gran escándalo.

_Sasuke, te encanta andar de estrenado, ¿no?_ pensó el moreno con una venita en el cien, casi reventado de pura cólera.

La única razón por la que no traían armas de fuego, o en otras palabras, escopetas, rifles, y pistolas, era porque les era "prohibido llamar la atención de la gente en misiones básicas." Y miren al capitán, ¡utilizando papeles bombas, los cuales estaban también restringidos! ¡¿Que clase de ejemplo era ese pues?!

Si la gente del pueblo escuchaban la explosión, o la veían a lo lejos, iban a venir a investigar. Y Konoha protegía a la gente,¡no la involucraba!

_Demonios_, maldijo Kiba, alejándose para evitar una rama pesada que casi le cae encima, soltando el látigo y dejando escapar a su enemigo.

El polvo levantado no dejaba ver nada, y la noche que en minutos llegaría no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. Era una de esas noches donde la luna brindaba la luz suficiente para ver por donde caminabas, pero no la suficiente para que pudieras ver a la pelea tomando acción enfrente de ti con claridad; lo único que se miraba en el cielo índigo eran unos cuantos puntos brillantes que no ofrecían iluminación en lo absoluto para el moreno.

_Eso no importa, me dará la ventaja, aunque no tengo idea de lo que Sasuke este pensando_, se conformo, oliendo el aire para encontrar el olor de su enemigo de Suna y deducir por donde se encontraba.

Sabia que su líder de equipo era uno de los mejores en combate, y que podía sobresalir por si mismo. Pero eran un equipo, y como tal trabajaban juntos. Asi es que Kiba siendo un hombre fiel a todo lo que creía ser bueno, se concentro en tres esencias al mismo tiempo, con Akamaru como respaldo.

Muy bien, se dijo, moviendo sus ojos hacia la dirección donde el muchacho vestido en un ridículo felino se hallaba. Te sacara a ti fuera del juego primero...

Pero Kiba estaba subestimando a su atacante porque fuera de la nada, las mismas agujas comenzaron a lloverle de donde el moreno creía que el Señor Gato se encontraba en grandes cantidades.

Kiba salto fuera del alcance de las armas y salio libre, pero Akamaru no tuvo la misma suerte, pues uno de los instrumentos se le metió a la piel con un audible sonido de penetración. Fue rápido en deshacerse de ella y gruñir en odio.

Los labios de Kiba se apartaron, descubriendo sus puntiagudos colmillos, y su enojo lo impulso a formular su nuevo plan de ataque.

_Eh, al diablo con las reglas del protocol,_ se dijo antes de sacar un kunai de su bolsa trasera y corriendo a donde su nariz lo levaba con pasos silenciosos y escabullentes, evadiendo las agujas y cubriendose con su propia arma. _Es hora de que me desaga de este felino._

Volteo a ver a su amigo para decirle que tomara el lado izquierdo para asi rodear a su enemigo, solo para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba junto a él.

_Akamaru_?

Maldijo fuertemente en su mente y paro su busqueda del Hombre Gato.

Donde estaba ese perro?

Retrocedeo sus pasos hasta que escucho un sollozo de su amigo fiel.

Acercandose, Kiba se dio cuenta de que Akamaru estaba en el suelo, sus ojos volteando para todas partes,y que su respiracion se estaba aguitando.

Pero qué...? se pregunto mientras corria a inspecionar a su can.

Kiba crugio sus dientes con realizacion cuando una sola varita de madera, un poco más grande que un alfiler, se encontraba en la pierna trasera de Akakamru.

_Ese inutil Gato!_

Las ajugas tenian que estar envenenadas, justo como lo habia pensado. Mando chakra a su nariz para olfatear una de esas puntiagudas armas, y encontro el diminuto olor agrio de plantas apestosas.

Maldicion.

Observo a su perro con cuidado y penso.

Si logro sacar un poco del veneno de su sistema antes de que se riegue...

Pero no queria hacerle daño a ssu perro. Aferro su kunai en su mano y tomo un aliento.

"Hey, chico amante de perros," se oyo una voz llamar. "Por qué no vienes a pelear conmigo y sales de donde te escondes, cobarde?!"

Una vena casi se rebento en la frente de Kiba.

Como se atrevia a llamarlo cobarde? Quien rayos se creia ese Gato inmundo para llamarlo asi?!

Pero años de experiencia y fuertes anecdotas le habian enseñado a no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos de provocacion. Asi es que tomando un tranquilizante aliento, se enfoco en lo que tenia que hacer, y sin pensarlo mucho, trajo el kunai abajo sobre la pierna de Akamaru, con una mueca de dolor como si él mismo estubiese sintiendo la cortada. Akamaru dejo escapar un diminuto chillido, pero no se quejo.

Perro inteligente, penso Kiba con obvio cariño, dejando fluir la sangre oscura de su animal y sacando el cuchillo, limpiandolo en su pantalon.

"Quedate quieto aqui, Akamaru. No te muevas, solo escondete entre la hierva, donde estaras seguro. Yo me encargo del imbecil patetico que te hizo esto, de acuerdo?" le susurro.

Akamaru solo dejo salir un gemido de acentuacion. Kiba sonrio y le revolvio el cabello blanco arriba de su cabeza. "Buen chico," dijo afectuosamente, antes de marcharse en busca de un muchacho que iba a sufrir mucho en los proximos minutos.

_Tengo que alejarlo de Akamaru y del escondite,_ planeo. _Son obviamente de Suna y deben de estar detras de la muchacha Hyuuga, como los otros tres que nos topamos hace dias._

Chasqueando la lengua, y sigueindo su nariz y su sentido auditivo, subio a una rama para ver en que posicion los demas miembros de Suna se hallaban.

El polvo ahora se comenzaba a limpiar, pero el manto de la noche lo remplazo, cambiando un poco las cosas, pero no por mucho. Era el mes de enero y las noches eran un tanto oscuras.

_A ver, la chica debe de estar por alla_, penso, dando un olfateo, y mirando a donde uns negra nube de cenizas se encontraba. El maldito Gato debe de estar cerca...y loteria!

Ese se encontraa sobre una gruesa rama, escaneando la area de combate, buscando a su oponente...y encontrandolo.

Kiba le sonrio ferozmente antes de mandar unas bolas de gases picantes en direccion del Hombre Gato en un parpadeo de pestañas.

Ahora si pateare tu gatuno trasero!

Tomando tres shuriken de su bolsa, los lanzo rapidamente un segundo más tarde como su segundo ataque y su meta fue cumplida cuando escucho claramente un grito de dolor y un sonido de sus otras dos armas restantes clavandose en madera provino.

Kiba sabia que el Hombre Gato no se iba a quedar en la misma posicion y inalar los gases picantes. Y cierto a su pensar, vio como una figura saltaba fuera de la enchilada bola de humo y se alejaba hacia otro destino. Asi es que sin nada que perder, Kiba se adentro en el bosque tambien, unos árboles detras del patetico muchacho y disfrutando de la caza que estaba haciendo.

Su oponente era rapido, pero Kiba no se quedaba atras.

Finalmente alcanzandolo, Kiba se elevo en el aire y cayo con su pie derecho estirado sobre el Hombre Gato, y provoco una patada tan tremenda que la rama del arbol se quebro debajo de su fuerza.

_Jeje_, rio mentalmente antes de tomar el gorro que cubria parte de la cabeza de su oponente y mareomando en medio vuelo. Pero el muchacho no se iba a dejar jalonear asi como asi, sino que tambien reacciono y tomo a Kiba por el cuello, tratando de cambiar sus posiciones para que Kiba callera abajo y el Gato arriba.

Peri si algo era Kiba, era orgulloso, y su orgullo no le iba a fallar en medio de un combate. Con una fuerza que no sabia que poseia, se mantuvo arriba de su oponente y metiendole un puñetazo que podia compararse con los de Senju Tsunade, lo lanzo hacia el suelo, impactandose en el suelo desde una altura de veintitres metros de altura.

Uchiha Sasuke, por su lado, estaba de mal humor.

Siempre se le habia advertido que no se jactara de su poder y que nunca subestimara a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, eso era algo muy dificil de no hacer, pues la muchacha rubia, la cual era una terrible agente, en su opinion, se estrello con su espalda en contra de la coraza del arbol más cercano a causa del impacto que sus papeles bombas habian causado.

Pero el pelinegro tenia que admitir que sus nuevas bombas que él mismo habia diseñado no estaban para nada mal. Explotaban a su comando sin un milisegundo que perder y cubrian un primetro bastante admirable.

Sonrio ligeramente. Lo unico bueno que miraraba de este 'ataque' que Suna les estaba dando era el poner en practica sus explociones y nada más.

Sim embargo, no podia evitar sentirse algo decepcionado cuando la chica rubia se recupero lentamente del golpe que él mismo habia provocado. Estaba esperando algo más intrigante y divertido que esa pelea que habia terminado en un instante.

Despues de todo, no se habia ido a entreñar los tres ultimos años sin descanso alguno para nada. Queria un reto, y ese reto no se estaba presentando aun.

_Tsh_, penso con una cara de aburrimiento y de mala gana camino entre el humo para ir a aprender a la muchacha y drogarla para que se quedara dormida para no interrumpir en su camino.

Sacando de su bolsa un alambre, tan delgado que era dificil de ver y de color plateado, lo lanzo a donde estaba la chica, ahora levantandose con rodillas temblorosas, con anngulos perfectos.

La chica, al ver que estaba rodeada, trato de saltar pero Sasuke lo impidio y jalo de un final del alambre, haciendo que la muchacha se quedara atrapada en contra del tronco del arbol quemado sin poder moverse.

La rubia miro entre el humo con una mirada que hacia todo menos desintegrar al moreno en ese momento cuando noto que la miraba con indiferencia.

"Hph," fue todo lo que dijo.

La joven solo lo fulminaba con la mirada, sus dientes descubiertos en furia.

"Debiste de haber escuchado a los rumores."

"Y tu debiste de haber seguido tu propio consejo!" grito una furiosa rubia justo arriba del moreno y antes de que éste pudiese decir algo más, la rubia golpeo su abanico donde el muchacho estaba con la fuerza suficiente como para quebrar la tierra y roca debajo de los pies del azabache, levantando pedazos de rocas filosas y polvo.

Sintio un momento de triunfo antes de que la fria punta de un kunai tocara el pequeño hueco que se encontraba en su cuello.

"Un Clon de Sombras," dijo la voz masculina del Uchiha en su oido y torcio su mano derecha atras de su espalda dolorosamente, haciendo que la rubia soltara su abanico.

"Eres rapida en actuar, pero lenta al mismo tiempo. Y, sabes, eso no es bueno," continuo como si le estuviese dando una clase de pelea. Estaba apunto de dar el golpe final con su kunai al cuello de la chica cuando el moreno sintio el deslisamiento de la tierra aferrandose a su pierna con fuerza que no podia pertenecerle. Instantanemente salto, aun con la rubia a su merced, y sin el menor cuidado tomo su cabeza firmemente y en una mocion que nadie pudiese haber visto, la restrego en contra de la superficie raspona de un arbol, haciendo que la muchacha soltara un grito de dolor y que su nariz se quebrara, al igual que una de sus muelas se saliera de su lugar cuando su cara fue tallada sin misericordia y pedazos de madera y astillaz se sumergieran en su piel mientras Sasuke usaba chakra en las platillas de sus pies para sostenerse recto en el arbol mientras bajaba con velocidad para no caerse completamente pero aun resbalando hacia abajo.

No era una cosa de hombres andar pegandole a una mujer, Sasuke lo sabia, pero cuando habia dicho que él era un caballero? Ademas, no iba a gastar su preciado tiempo cuando sabia que Suna viajaba en tres y que uno de sus oponentes estaba oculto en el bosque, tramando quiensabe qué y el otro peleando con Kiba.

Sin el menor remordimiento cerro su puño y dio un ultimo golpe en la cara de la rubia que torcio su cuello violentamente hacia atras antes de dejarla en paz ya casi media inconiente de dolor y del trememndo golpe que habia recivido. Tomando su cuerpo, el cual ahora resemblaba al de una muñeca de trapo sangrienta, Sasuke lo tiro hacia un lado como si fuera un pedazo de basura y observo a su nuevo oponente.

O al menos, eso hubiese pasado pero una cosa rasposa lo atrapo por la pierna de nuevo, y esta vez Sasuke no fue lo suficientemente rapido para esquivar el ataque. Trago saliva y torno la mirada hacia arriba para ver a una sola figura posada en una rama, uno de sus brazos estirado hacia el azabache mientras la otra cubria con el dedo a uno de los ojos del agente que tenia que ser el tercero del grupo.

De repente otra figura aparecio y antes de que el sujeto en la rama pudiese reaccionar, el cabeza hueca de rubio solto un golpe que nunca toco al agente de Suna, porque una barrera de arena lo detuvo antes de que diera impacto.

Naruto maniobro en el aire y aterrizo directamente al lado de Sasuke, el cual ahora se encontraba libre de la arena que lo habia rodeado despues de que el rubio distraera al muchacho que se encontraba en la rama.

"Fallaste," el azabache menciono lo obvio, lo cual solo agravio al rubio.

Pero el Uzumaki no estaba a punto de llorar en el rincon de depresion, o hacerle caso a su mejor amigo y rival de la infancia, sino que rapidamente saco su kunai y lo lanzo en direccion del muchacho oponente suyo.

Otra vez, la arena formo una barrera y el kunai fue tragado sin dejar rastro alguno.

Naruto funcio el ceño, analizando la situacion. En otra occasion se hubiera aventado a pelear sin analizar lo que estaba pasando, pero habia entrenado por varios años ya y ahora ya no era el mismo imaduro de antes. Idiota, si seguro, pero no tonto cuando en pelea. Esos dias se habian terminado, y mentiria si las advertencias del zorro no hicieron que tomara las cosas con un poco de paciencia.

"Que rayos fue eso?" le pregunto perplejo al azabache, el cual se encontraba analizando lo que acababan de presenciar con el mismo cuidado que el rubio.

"Controla a la arena. Mira," le dijo, apunatando con el menton hacia el muchacho.

Y ciertamente, el muchacho de cabello rojo oscuro hizo una mocion con su mano y la poca arena que se encontraba en el exterior fue rapidamente absorbida en una calabaza gigantesca que se encontraba amarrada a su espalda.

"Temari," raspeo en una voz que causo que Naruto sintiera un escalofrio recorrer su piel. Sasuke solo entrecerro sus ojos, confundido por la palabra que su oponente habia pronunciado.

En respuesta a la palabra que habia dicho, la joven rubia, la cual se enoontraba sangrando a mares se levanto de su lugar en el suelo y se puso de pie lentamente pero se paralizo con la siguiente oracion de su compañero.

Sasuek la miro por la ezquina de su ojo, pensando, _Debi de haberle pegado m__á__s fuerte._

"Eres una desgracia. Deveria matarte y desaserme de alguien como tu, que no sirve para nada," le siseo, mirandola con un ojo que no tenia nada a excepcion de la blancura de éste y gran odio. Su otra mano se ocupaba de sostener uno de sus dedos sobre un parpado negro cerrado.

"Gaara-" dijo la muchacha rubia.

Los ojos de pelinegro se abrieron en realizacion al escuchar el nombre del muchacho. Su reaccion no fue ignorada por el rubio, el cual estaba mirando a la conversacion entre los de Suna con confusion, ira, y incredulidad. Confusion porque ese chico de la arena habia amenazado a su propia compañera de equipo, y lo mismo iba por los otros dos sentimientos.

Quien demonios se creia ese inutil para decir algo asi?

"Gaara?" repitio en voz alta al Uchiha, el cual solo lo volteo a ver como si Naruto fuese un idiota.

"Gaara es tambien conocido como el Demonio del Desierto," le informo friamente, tornandose a ver a su nuevo enemigo. Ahora si se habia encontrado con alguien con la misma reputacion de fuerza que él. "Ha matado a todos sus oponentes sin salir con un solo rasguño y usa ataques de larga distancia. Su arena siempre esta a su comando y es un escudo casi imposible de penetrar."

Naruto volteo a ver al muchacho, a Gaara, con nuevos ojos. "Estas diciendo qu-" comenzo el rubio su pregunta, pero su boca se abrio en un grito mudo y su cara se convulso en dolor. Cayo de rodillas al suelo, aferrandose a su cabeza con una mano y meneandola de un lado a otro ferozmente, como si quisiera que algo saliera de alli.

Lo mismo ocurrio con el pelirrojo, el cual parecia haber sido electrocutado con una descarga de energia. Sin advertencia alguna, su arena comenzo a explotar de su calabaza, y un grito aterrador salido fuera de su boca.

**En la 2nda Habitacion del Escondite**

Hinata cubrio su cabeza cuando un mini terremoto hizo temblar sus alrededores. Pedazos de tierra comenzaron a despedazarse y caerse del techo causando que la joven morena se pegase de espaldas en contra de la más cercana pared para lograr evitarl lo que se estaba desboronando.

Miro hacia el techo, temiendo lo peor. El rubio se habia ido, sin explicar lo que podia estar pasando, sin decirle nadea en lo absoluto. La habia dejado en una habitacion rara y con un cerro de dudas.

Tengo que salir de aquí, pensó, tratando de no entrar en un estado de pánico y encontrar la salida antes de que terminara aplastada por rocas.

Los temblores y los ruidos extraños de arriba no sonaban para nada placenteros, y el hecho de que el muchacho rubio aun no regresaba por ella le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero salir del lugar era mas fácil dicho que hecho, porque cuando trato de salir de la habitación, una realización la golpeo como una montaña de ladrillos en la cara.

No había puerta.

Hinata instantáneamente coloco sus palmas sobre la pared y empezó a buscar una linea que le diera señal de una estructura que llevase al exterior, pero fue en vano; no había ninguna.

Fustración comenzó a tomar forma y la chica Hyuuga sintió que si corazón se le salia del pecho en desesperación.

La parte arriba de ella se quebró con un gruñido, dejando lineas uniformes que demostraban que el techo no soportaría el peso que se seguía acumulando por mucho tiempo más.

"Tiene que haber una forma de salir, una puerta, algo!"

Lo recordó a él en ese momento. Él había salido sin ningún problema, y no solo una vez, sino varias. Piensa Hinata, Piensa! No te queda mucho tiempo...Como lo hizo? En que parte? Donde toco? Como atravezó?!

Sus ojos buscaron el lugar rápidamente y dieron con nada.

Un estruendo fue escuchado, para inmediatamente ser callado por un derrame que parecia ser algo áspero resbalandoze en una superficie plana, como un reloj de arena contando los segundos, brotandoze con el resto del polvo rasposo.

Un escalofrio recorrio su esplada en ese momento, y Hinata tomo un aliento cuidadosamente, sintiendo un frio que no pertenecia a la habitacion. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y al principio, no lo vio. Las llamas azuladas se estaban extinguiendo y dejaban detras solo oscuridad que aumentaba, asi es que era normal el no percatarse de lo que la estaba mirando.

Sin embargo, lo que vio despues una vez que sus ojos se hubiesen ajustado a la falta de luz causo que un grito se atascara en la garganta de Hinata y que su piel se hiciera de gallina.

Enfrente de ella, observandola con frieldad habia...

Un ojo.

Y ese ojo calculante fue lo ultimo que vio cuando las llamas del fuego azulado murieron y la negra oscuridad del cuarto la devorara.

Afuera del escondite

8:22 P.M

**Gaara pauso en medio de otro grito inhumano, su arena ahora pegandose a su cuerpo, solo cubriendo la parte izquierda del muchcaho pelinegro, y expandiensose hacia abajo con lentutud.**

**El pelirrojo sonrio una sonrisa maniatica y totalmente llena de dolor fisico en direccion del rubio que se encontraba en el suelo con ambas manos cubriendo su cabeza y gritando de agonia.**

**"No! Quedate donde estas! NO! NO! Dejame en paz!" grito el ojiazul. Sasuke se encontraba enfrente de ****é****l actuando como un escudo y con una mirada neutralisada, observo a los dos agentes de Suna con una tranquilidad que era unatural y defendiendo a su compa****ñ****ero aun sin saber completamente lo que estaba pasando. Esos ojos negros aseguraban, sin embargo, que su portador estaba listo para atacar si le daban una razon para actuar.**

**"Te encontre, peque****ñ****a princesita" susurro Gaara fuera de la nada con una voz que Temari habia escuchado cuando era menor y habia acidentalmente visto a Gaara matar a su tio materno.**

**Los ojos de la rubia se hicieron tan grandes que casi se le salen del craneo al ver la expression de su hermano**** y sus motivos ocultos detras de esa sonrisa****. Instantaneamente supo a quien habia encontrado y que iba a hacer. "Gaara, no lo hagas!" grito en panico levantandose del suelo, pero no acercandose al muchacho, sino alejandose totalmenre, aun tratando de parar el sangrado que salia de su boca y nariz. "Nuestra mision no es matarla! Es traerla de regreso! GAARA!"**

**Pero Gaara no la estaba escuchando o solo decidio ignorarla porque levantando una sola mano,y cerrando su pu****ñ****o como si estuviese estrangulando la vida fuera de algo. Su boca se abrio, demostrando sus cormillos ahora enlargados y con una voz que solo le podia pertenecer a un demonio, pronuncio una palabra que fue escuchada por todos los presentes.**

**"Muere."**

**N/A: déjenme sus reviews y dudas/pensamientos/criticas/insultos XD...Y esperen el ****Capitulo 8: Desesperacion. **

** Y disculpas por el retraso. ****IMPORTANTE: Las tecnicas de pelea son un poco basicas porque, hellooooo, es 1990 y las villas ocultas (como en el manga) ya no existen, los clanes han sobrevivido, pero con solo unos cuantos miembros, et ect. Todo esto sera explicado en los siguientes capitulos de la historia. **


End file.
